Ninjago Rewritten Book 3
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: The ninja are back, and now they have a job as teaching their new student, Lloyd. Will he be up to the task as green ninja? And what's more, will Ashlynn be able to fill her role as protector? (Story is better than summary, rated for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, good news! New computer! Woo! So these stories should come along much faster! So, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

The Devourer was defeated and everyone was cleaning the city, even the ninja.

The guys were straightening a street sign. Cole sighed as they got it into place. "Finally, all fixed up and serpentine free"

Kai tried to summon some fire to help weld the sign, but all he got were a couple of sparks. "Ug, this is frustrating!" The sign tipped and almost fell. Cole, Jay and Zane grabbed it before it fell. "Or weapons are gone, most of our elemental powers are gone! I mean we can still do spinjitzu, but..." He threw his hand out, but all her got was sparks. Zane took a welding torch and welded the sign before it fell again. "I just feel...I dunno...limited. And thanks to the Devourer, our tanks out of commission, our dragon is hurt, and since the bounty is destroyed, we don't even have a place to sleep!" "

Amanda walked over, hearing the conversation. "Relax Kai. We all know what we don't have. But we really need to look on the upside at what we _do_ have"

Zane took off his welding mask. "Amanda is right. No one ever said being a hero is easy. Though our good deeds might now make us rich, we're rich in other ways"

"Well, I don't feel rich..."

Amanda put a hand on his shoulder. "You're only broke in money. Remember, you've got all of us, and remember what you can still do. It could be worse" Kai sighed and Amanda waited...but still nothing. What was this power she had?

Jay picked up a broken TV. "I for one enjoy pitching in. I always wanted to feel part of a community" He threw the TV in the trash. "Anyone seen Nya? She said she was gonna help"

"And I have!" She pulled up on her motorcycle, Wu in a side car, Sarah behind her.

"So _that's_ where she went..." Kim mumbled.

Sarah jumped off when Nya stopped. "Sorry for taking off, but I figured Nya needed my help with what she was doing"

"We may have found us a place to live"

"Really? But there's a waiting list a mile long to live in Ninjago City. how'd you get us a place?"

"I know a guy who knows a girl-" Sarah waved with a smirk.

Kai nudged Cole. "You must be that guy she knows" Cole glared at him.

"-And she knows this girl who knows a guy. Well, this guy knows a girl who's a realistate agent and she can help you find a place. If you catch my drift" she handed them a pamphlet with the agent on there.

"My aunt knows people. I'm glad she could pull some strings"

"Any news on your parents?"

"Thankfully, they were out of town when this whole thing happen. They're safe"

Jay looked back to Nya. "So, where are you two going?"

Wu took a sip of tea. "We have to get a couple of components for the ninja tank. And the dragon ointment i ordered has finally arrived. It's a day's trip. But once we'll be back, he'll be flying once again"

"Why not take Breeze, or Ivy?"

"Pretty sure Ray wouldn't be opposed to it"

Wu shook his head. "Like you three, with helping to teach Lloyd now that he's the green ninja, they have the job of training Ashylnn as a dragon. she needs the training as much as Lloyd does. Plus, I love scenic drives. Punch it Nya!"

"Aye eye Sensei!"

"Oh, and Amanda is in charge" He turned to her. "Keep watch of everyone" They took off.

Sarah crossed her arms. "Why are you in charge?"

"Is there anyone else you trust?" Sarah opened her mouth and pouted. Jay looked at the pamphlet Nya gave him. "Patty Keys Realistate Queen. Huh, this is exactly what we need! Once we get a roof over our head, we can start properly training Lloyd!"

"Good. Cause if we know Lord Garmadon, he's not gonna be taking any breaks. Now let's not forget, the Serpentine are still at large"

* * *

The Serpentine were n the desert, near the wreckage of the bounty, under a rock ledge. "SSSerpentine! We've been exiled for the lassst time! Fear not, _I_ will lead you!" Skales was making a speech about his ruling.

"Lead usss? To where?" One of the serpentine questioned him. "The CCCity of Ororborusss hasss been dessstroyed! We have no home!"

"You want to lead usss ssso badly. Why ssshould we trussst you?"

"Becaussse I wasss the one who told you in the firssst place not to awaken the Devourer! But _nooo!_ You lissstened to Pythor!"

You want a home?" The serpentine turned and Garmadon was standing at the entrance. He smirked. "I'll give you a home?"

"Lord Garmadon!" They all saw that he was holding all the weapons.

"Forgive me. I haven't been myself lately. But now that I have the Golden Weapons, it's time i got back to my roots. If I'm going to rule Ninjago, I know I cant do it all by myself" He had their attention now. "The skeletons served their purpose...but i've always been partial to snakes. If you want someone to follow, follow me!"The snakes cheered.

"You want to follow me!" Skales yelled. "Not him!" they all looked at each other, then they all left.

They all stood in front of Garmadon. "You want a home? I give you a home!" He pointed the weapons to the wreckage of the bounty and sand swirled around it. When it settled, a new, but darker bounty was made.

"The power...of the weaponsss"

"I give you...The Black Bounty!" The snakes cheered.

"Imbecilesss! Do you not remember he wasss jussst helping the ninja?! Now you blindly follow him because of hisss wizardry?! He'sss not even a ssserpentine! Rule with me, and we rule asss brothersss!" Some of the snakes started to agree with him.

Garmadon scowled. "Rule with me..." The snakes turned back to him. He drew the Sword of Fire at one snake. "Or else" They all nodded and got on the ship.

 **"All hail Lord Garmadon!"**

Skales growled and slammed his staff down. "Oh, darn!"

* * *

The ship was flying slowly through the air. "your eminenccce. Excussse my ignoranccce, But why are we flying in the opposssite direction of the ninja, when you have the golden weapons in your posssesssion?"

"Because they have my son. And it is written that one day he will defeat me. What good would turning Ninjago into my own image be, when that victory would be fleeting?"

"Then we desssstroy Lloyd!" Bad choice of words.

Garmadon growled. "Lock him in the brig!" He was dragged away. "No one will touch my son! But by getting rid of Wu, and those pesky ninja, and getting Ashlynn under my control, Lloyd will never reach his full potential. The prophecy will never be fulfilled. And Ninjago will be mine, forever!"

"Um...but why are we flying away?"

"Because, we are flying to the golden peaks. Birthplace of the golden weapons! Even they have secrets that have yet to be unlocked. And once i unlock their full potential, nothing will stand in our way"

* * *

"This one bedroom, one half bath is a cozy needs extra's when everything's in arm's reach?" The ninja were house hunting with the realistater. "Now, wait until you see the lightning!" she flipped the switch and the single bulb broke and fell to the floor. "Um...who need slights when you have this view!" She opened the window and it looked out to the wall. "um..."

"Uh...why do we smell old people?"

"Look doll, I'm trying to work around your budget, this is all you can afford" Ashlynn growled at her and she took a step back. "look, how about this? You take this place, i'll give you the one across the hall as a bundle deal, we've been trying to sell this place for months"

"Isn't that the room with the green stain on the wall?"

Sarah looked around. "Well...we can do...something with them"

"Yeah, this can be...promising. Remember guys, Sensei told us. Our main objective is to train Lloyd, not...kick our feet up in some swanky sweet. If this is all we can afford, this is all we can afford"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let's not rush into any decisions. If it's really all about Lloyd, shouldn't we think about someplace that'll make his training easier?"

Amanda looked around the room. "Jay has a point...not much we can do with here, where we're all basically on top of one another"

"I also said you get the room across the hall for free!"

Kim leaned over to Sarah. "This is all your aunt could do?" she whispered.

Sarah shrugs. "Turns out a lot of people lost their homes and are staying in...better places than this while their homes are being rebuilt. This was the best thing she could do. It was either this or a guy that sells fishing shacks"

"since Lloyd is gong to be the one to defeat his father, shouldn't he get his own room?"

"Technically, that does not matter. Since he-" Kai elbowed him.

"We're only thinking about the children" Jay ruffled Lloyd and Ashlynn's heads.

"Don't touch me"

"Hm...well, i do have another property that I think you'll just love!"

* * *

The door opened and the ninja were in awe at the place.

"Now ,this is the eight bedroom Hero Suite. Floor to ceiling windows, digital wall television, state of the art game consoles-"

"Um, it's a little out of our price range"

"Oh, sure it costs a little more, but you deserve it! I also forgot to mention, there's a dragon keep on the roof"

"Seriously?"

"Nice!"

Amanda crossed her arms. "As nice as all this sounds...it's still too much"

"Maybe we could get a Hero Discount? After all, we are the ninja who saved the city"

"I thought Lord Garmadon saved the city?"

Sarah huffed. "Yeah, with _our_ weapons..."

"We could get jobs. To pay for the extra expenses"

"We all said we could use a little extra responsibility"

"But what about training Lloyd?"

"did I mention the in house training facility?" Patty hit a button on a remote and in the room next over, a full fledged training room sprung up.

 **"We'll take it!"**

* * *

The ninja basically started as soon as they could. Jay, with his speed, delivered pizzas. Cole, with his strength, protected a bank from robbers. Zane, with his cooking skills, worked at a restaurant, Kai, being...Kai, found a job as a birthday party entertainer. And the only job Amanda, Sarah and Km could get were tea serves at this new tea spot that had just opened and needed servers.

But they were just starting to realize just how bad of an idea this was...

* * *

Cole groaned as he put his feet in ice water. "My feet...I literally can't feel my feet!"

Kai sat on the couch, covered in dirt and shoe prints. "There were so many of them...and they wouldn't stop..."

Zane had a can of oil and was oiling his arm. "My gears locked up several times...I didn't even know my gears could lock up!"

Jay, laying on the floor in front of the TV, groaned. "I don't even have enough energy to play video games..."

The door opened and the girls, in kimonos, their shoes in hands, walked in. "I don't want to see another tea cut in my life after this!" Sarah stalked t the back ends of the apartment.

Kim sat down in a chair and Amanda sat on the couch next to Kai, after she dropped their day's pay in the jar. "Hopefully your guy's day was better than ours..."

"Ms. Tang's voice is gonna give me nightmares..."

Amanda looked at Kai. "although, it look's like you've had some trouble yourself..."

Lloyd and Ashlynn walked in. "I thought you guys were gonna train me when you go home?"

"Sorry champ, but we can't until we make rent. "How close are we Jay?"

"Is this jar getting bigger? We're not even close!"

"and our rent is due tomorrow..."

"What do we do?"

"We work harder tomorrow"

"I can call double shift"

"I can work overtime"

"Maybe I can sling a few more pizza pies"

Sarah walked in and leaned against the wall. "I guess we could do the lunch hour"

"You girls always visit us during lunch hour"

"Yeah, but we need this money"

Kai sat forward. "I can make a little extra if I do the human pinata..." everyone looked at him. "Don't ask..." Amanda rubbed his shoulder.

"Great, then our priorities are set. Tomorrow, we make rent"

"what about us?"

"Um...more ice?"

They sighed. Lloyd walked off to get more ice and Ashlynn put a hand on her hip. "We can help you know. You guys don't have to cushion us"

"You guys are too young to do something to help-"

 **"Dragon Back Rides"** Lloyd and Ashlynn said it together as Lloyd walked back in with more ice.

"Dragon what now?"

"think about it. How many kids would love to ride a dragon, especially kid sized"

"Sounds like you two have been talking this out...but you can't do it"

 **"Why not?"**

Amanda crossed her arms. "Lloyd, your father is still out there, with our golden weapons. The Serpentine are still at large, planning who knows what and Ashlynn, you haven't had any training yet. You can't even fly yet, let alone know how to defend you two"

"Who's gonna mess with a dragon regardless? no one"

Amanda shook her head. "No. You two need to stay here, where it's safe"

* * *

The serpentine generals were in the old subway station, hatching a new plan. "Our fellow ssserpentine follow Garmadon. We're going to have to do sssomething diabolical if we're going to earn their ressspect to win them back. Let'sss brainssstorm ideasss on how we can do that"

"Releassse the Devourer!"

"No you idiot! We've already done that!"

"Realeassse a ssswarm of evil beesss!"

"Where would we even get evil beesss?"

"I don't hear you offering any ideasss!"

Skales groaned.

* * *

Jay hopped off his motorcycle and ran up to the pizza place. The owner had pizzas ready. "Pizza delivery. 21st in Union. Get there in time or else it's on you"

Jay took the pizzas. "How much time is left?"

"Five minutes"

"But i'll never get across town in five minutes!"

"Then I guess it come out of your pocket. Now get going!"

Jay took off. He weaved in and out of traffic. He was coming up on a cross section when a truck drove by. "whoa!" He then slide sideways under it, caught something and straightened up. He breathed a sigh of relief and kept going. He was driving when...

"Help! Help!" He looked in his review mirror and saw a woman being mugged. He stopped and saw her being dragged into an alley. He check to see the time..."Help!" Screw the time, someone's in trouble!

He drove into the alleyway. "What's going on?"

"Mind your own business ninja!" Three thugs with blades were stealing the woman's purse.

"No way!"

"It's three blades against none!"

Jay revved and drove towards them. They started to run. Jay then drove on a wall, and got ahead of them. He landed in front of them and they turned around, running the other way. He drove off after them. he then caught a ramp and flew through the air. He landed on them, pinning them down.

He picked up the woman's purse. "Thank you..." He handed it back. "Pizza ninja" He nodded and drove off.

* * *

Jay looked around at the empty lots on the edge of town. This can't be the place...He saw a man walking by. "Excuse me. Isn't this 21st and Union?"

"Sure is. But nothing's been built here in ages" The man kept walking.

"Hm..." Jay got off and picked up the pizzas. "Hello? anyone here?"

"Ssso..." Jay heard something and looked over. Looked like an open manhole cover. "after you rob the bank, we embark on phassse two! Geniusss!"

"But bosss. When are we going to get pizza? I'm hungry!"

"Rob the bank?"

Something grabbed Jay from behind and put a blade to his throat. "where do you think you're going?" The venomari general smiled. "We haven't given you you're...tip"

* * *

The train started and took off down the tracks. They left Jay tied up against the wall. "C'mon Jay...you gotta warn the others! You can make your way out of this!" He started to squirm. but...no dice. "Okay...maybe not..." He looked over and saw their plans. "So _that's_ the serpentine master plan! Wicked!" He took a deep breath and squirmed, finally managing to get up. He hopped his way down the track to find the others. "Guys! I'm coming! Hopefully Cole can stop the bank robbery"

* * *

At the bank, Cole was leaning against the wall, napping. The door opened and his boss came out. "Everything okay?"

Cole jumped awake and quickly put on a smile. "N-Nothing out of the ordinary boss!"

"Thanks for taking the double shift" He went back in.

"My pleasure. Now..." He yawned. "For a little...beauty rest..." He fell back asleep.

There was a rumble, then the alarm went off. The generals had erupted through the floor of the safe.

"Take it all"

"SSShouldn't we wait for SSSkalesss?"

"No you fool, he'sss carrying out the ressst of the misssion!"

"oh yeah" They grabbed all the money bags they could.

"Let'sss get out of here!" They jumped back down the hole. Cole ran in just as they were gone. "Let'sss take the sssubway!"

"Subway?"

* * *

a balloon popped in Kai's face and he sighed. He grabbed another one...as police cars were driving by. "Trouble? Sounds like they need me!" He was about to run off when the mother grabbed him.

"Not so fast! I still have you for another hour!"

"But they need me! People are in danger!"

She turned and pointed at her kid. "Not until my son is done playing!" Shen she turned back, all she had were balloons in her hand. Kai was running off. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

* * *

Zane was at his restaurant when some of the customers started talking about the robbery. "It's true. At the bank, they stole all the money. And no one's doing anything to stop them!"

Zane wasn't paying attention...when the kid in front of him started crying. Zane had accidentally put his food on his head. "I-I'm sorry!"

The owner came out and scowled. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

"I-It must be my hard drive over heating..." Some of his face was starting to peel off. "I-I mean, nevermind..." Everyone was giving him looks. "I'm going!" He ran out.

* * *

"And here you officers go" Amanda set down some tea and moon cakes in front of some officers.

"Thanks doll. Say..." One of them smiled. "I bet working here must be a cushy job, huh?"

Amanda put on her nicest fake smile. "Oh, it can...have it's moments"

"Yeah, being a police officer isn't easy too. It takes bravery, honesty..." He smiled and leaned forward. " _Loyalty"_

Amanda was about to say something when their radios turned on. _"All units, we have a code 211A. All units please respond"_

"Sorry sweetheart, we gotta roll"

"Put a tab and we'll come back" They took off. Amanda frowned. She had a bad feeling about this.

She went and found Kim and Sarah. "Either of you know what a code 211A is?"

"Bank robbery. Why?"

"They apparently called all units to handle it"

Kim cleaned up a table. "It's not uncommon for a robbery to happen every now and then"

But why everyone? I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Bank robbery...Cole! He's there! If they're calling units...We have to go, what if something is wrong!"

"Alright, c'mon!" They when to leave when a large woman stopped them.

"And wheeeeeere do you think you're goin'?!"

"Ms. Tang, we have yo go. There's a robbery going on and my boyfriend-!"

"I don't care! You offered to work the lunch hour and you're working the lunch hour!"

Sarah scowled. "Listen, I-"

"I don't care if it's you're sick grandmama! You're gonna work, be pretty, and serve some tea!" Ms. Tang poked Sarah hard in the chest. "Am I clear on that, doll face!"

Sarah froze. Amanda and Kim took a step back, this wasn't going to be pretty...

* * *

All three ran out, then Ms. Tang came out, covered in tea and a little blood, scowling like a fierce animal. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Kim laughed. "Sarah you could be arrested!"

"Only if she catches us! C'mon!"

"Hopefully she'll be okay, you hit her pretty hard with that tea pot"

"Her fault, let's go!"

* * *

At the bank, Cole was talking with his boss. "I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

"Mmm...no. Why don't you go home and get a good nights rest. In fact, go and sleep in. Sleep all day for all I care, because YOU'RE FIRED!" He stalked back in.

Kai and Zane walked up. "Looks like we're all in the same boat"

"It's fine, I hated that job anyway..." Cole looked around. "Guess the girls haven't heard yet-"

"Cole!" Sarah tackle hugged him. "Oh god, you're okay!"

Amanda and Kim came up. "What happened?"

"Bank robbery. They came up through the floor. And they're getting away!"

"Which way did they go?"

"I heard something about them taking the subway"

"Cool call. Let's go!" They all ran off to the subway station.

 **"Ninja-go!"** They did their spinjitzu, doning their ninja gear on.

"Has anyone seen Jay?"

* * *

Jay huffed for breath and looked around. "Hello! Anyone? Oh I think I picked the wrong track...I hope I see someone soon"

Meanwhile, the others were above the track. They saw the train coming. It came by and they jumped on.

"Sssoundsss like we have company boysss!"

"But I only heard sssix. Aren't there ssseven?"

"No ssstupid-"

"-We caught one of them"

Cole looked around the train. "Isn't there an easier way inside!"

"Not without a ticket!"

"What do we do then?!"

Kai looked around, then the ceiling burst open and Kai was dragged down. "Kai!" Amanda jumped in behind him.

"Looks like Kai found our way in"

Cole put his arm forward. "Ladies first"

Sarah put a hand on her chest. "How sweet, you're giving me the first chance to kick butt" She jumped in, Kim behind her, then Cole and Zane jumped in.

When they were in, the Constrictai General had Kai, and the Fangpyre had Amanda cornered. "Welcome to the part-!" Kai elbowed him.

The Venomari slithered up to Zane and Cole. "Care for a drink?" He spit in Zane's face. Cole and Zane fell back, just as Kim kicked him away.

"You okay?"

"Yes, venom can't-" the venomari got up and again and hit Zane with his staff. "But, that stings a little"

It was hard to fight when they were in a closed space like this. And no weapons. "It's hard to fight these guys with no weapons!"

"Keep fighting. We can't let them get away!" Amanda took a deep breath and body slammed the Fangpyre into a window, breaking it.

"Get away?-"

"-We aren't trying to get away! We're just trying to dissstract you long enough ssso that SSSkalesss can kidnap Lloyd and Assshlynn!"

"What?!"

"No!"

"We could care lessss about the money! We jussst wanted the children. Who'sss the fool now!"

* * *

Lloyd and Ashlynn were playing games back at the apartment. The score came up on screen. "You beat me again!"

Ashlynn smiled. "For someone who's played more games than me, you're pretty bad at this" they started a new game.

Meanwhile, Skales was outside the window, on a window cleaning station. Lloyd was playing, then saw something on screen...it was Skales.

"Wah!" They jerked towards the window as Skales knocked on the window. "Hello children"

"Help!" they ran for the door and tried to open it. Ashlynn hit buttons, trying to open it.

 _"Bing bing...the door is locked"_

"We know! we want it open!"

Skales carved a circle in the glass with his staff and pushed it in. They turned towards him. Ashlynn couldn't shift, she hasn't doe it enough to do it quickly, she needed more time!

"What do you want with us?!"

"You ssseem to be the only thing your father caresss about! But with you asss my hossstage, he'll have choiccce but to let me lead the ssserpentine!" Ashlynn growled and stepped in front of Lloyd, but them Skales push her against the wall with his staff, the top of it at her throat. "It'sss alssso niccce to have the lassst known Dragon SSShifter asss a pet!" Skales leered over Lloyd. "Let'sss...train"

There was a knocking at the door. "Hello?" Sensei and Nya! "What's going on in there?"

"HELP!"

* * *

The ninja were still fighting the generals in the train.

"We need to save Lloyd and Ashlynn!"

"Hard to do when we're here!" Sarah ducked a punch. "Any ideas?"

"Give me a weapon and i'll take care of these snakes!"

Zane looked up and got an idea. "Who needs weapons when you can make your own!" He grabbed the metal ring holding the bards and threw it, hitting the contrictai general.

"Smart thinking Zane!" Cole and Sarah grabbed the bottom bars and tore them off.

"Kai!" Amanda threw a bar at him and he caught it. The generals were nervous now. Kai hit the Constrictai general into a wall and Amanda hit the fangpyre in between the heads with another bar.

"T-Thisss was all a big misssunderssstanding!"

"Oh really?"

"Hey guys! I think we found Jay!" Cole and Sarah were looking out the window ahead of the train.

Jay was still hoping when he saw a light. "Finally a way out!" Then he saw the light getting closer and realized it was a train...coming right for him. He screamed and hopped as fast as he could away from them. "Not good, not good, not good!"

Sarah, Kim, Cole and Zane ran to the front of the train. It was empty. "Where's the driver?!"

"the train appears to be automatically controlled!"

"So it won't stop?!"

Kim looked around and saw a panel. "Pull the brake! Sarah, over here!"

Zane pulled the brake and Sarah broke into the control panel. Kim stuck her bar in and tried to stop it from moving further, as a second brake, but it wasn't quite enough.

"We need to hurry before he's a Jay-cake!" Sarah helped pull Kim's bar and Cole helped Zane.

"It's not slowing down!"

Kai and Amanda were holding the snakes hostage, hearing everything. "Kai, they need our help!"

"You ssshould lisssten to her" Kai glared at the general.

"We're not strong enough!"

"Kai...we'll get them another day. We need to help them"

Kai looked back and forth...then sighed. "We're coming!" They dropped their bars and ran to the front car. The generals went up the hole they made.

Jay turned to look at the train, then fell. The train wasn't slowing down. Kai and Amanda got to the front and helped.

"Together!"

"Pull!" everyone pulled on a lever, trying to slow the train down. It was screeching and groaning, sparks flying off the wheels. Jay closed his eyes and the train came closer...Then it screeched to a halt. Everyone sighed.

Jay took a gasping, relived breath. "There you guys are!" He wiggled, trying to move. "Um...I could use a little help here, heh heh..."

* * *

They all went back to the apartment. "Lloyd? Ashlynn?"

"They're...not here..."

"We shouldn't have left them!"

"We shouldn't have taken those jobs in the first place, we shouldn't have even have gotten this apartment!"

"What were we thinking? Losing Lloyd and Ashlynn is by far our greatest lost!"

"But it could be you greatest lesson" They all turned. Wu and Nya were at the door with Lloyd and Ashlynn.

"Lloyd!"

"Ashlynn! You're okay!"

"Barely. Thanks to Sensei and Nya"

"I go away for a day and everything falls apart"

Sarah smirked. "So much for Amanda being in charge"

Amanda sighed. "You have the right to make fun of me, I wasn't doing a very good job"

"I guess we all learned we don't need all the fancy stuff. We just need each other"

"You want us to help you clean up?"

"We are a team"

"Looks like another road trip Nya"

"Hang on. I have a better idea"

* * *

The ninja were all moving into the two small apartments.

"It's not much but this one bedroom half bath. Is a cozy dream. Who needs extras when everything's in arms reach?"

Sarah, moving stuff into the room across the hall, called out. "You should go into realisate Cole. You've seem to have all the sales pitch lines memorized" Cole laughed.

Lloyd, bring in a chair and he couldn't see, bumped Jay. "Hey!" Jay dropped the box, causing Kai to drop it...on his foot.

"OW!"

Jay chuckled. "Feels like home to me. And hey, at least we get to stay in Ninjago city for a little while"

"And now without distractions, we can put all of our time into training Lloyd" Lloyd bumped him with the chair.

"Who's there?" Zane helped guide Lloyd.

"I know most of the serpentine generals got away, but you never told us. What happened to Skales?"

"Oh, he found a home too. But it's not quite as roomy as here"

* * *

Skales was in prison. "Mark my wordsss! Thisss won't be the lassst you sssee of me!"

"Lights out!"

"Oh, very funny! You'll rue the day you made a fool of me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Garmadon had finally made it to the golden peaks. He walked to the edge, holding all the weapons. "The Golden Peaks...birthplace of the golden weapons!" He held them up and they glowed. Golden lava formed a sphere and floated it's way up to Garmadon. It sucked the weapons away from him and absorbed them. "It's working"

There was a flash, and when it died down, there was a new weapon. It floated down to Garmadon. He grabbed in...then screamed in pain. "You're eminenccce!Are you okay?!"

Garmadon gasped for breath. "Yes...in fact...I've never felt more powerful! Now, to destroy the ninja! Once and for all!" He cackled.

* * *

The ninja were all asleep. Wu sat in the middle of the room, an candle burning. The wick suddenly blew out and Wu opened his eyes. "I feel there is a great disturbance in the force..."

He was about to light the candle, when he eard something outside the door. He quietly got up and went to it opening it to see..."Amanda?" She was standing there, her hand raised to knock on the door...her eyes red and wet with tears, a look of fear on her face. "Amanda, what is-?" she hugged him, tightly. He stood there a second until he hugged her back. "You had the dream again"

"Why Sensei? Why does that dream still happen? It happens every time something...awful is going to happen..."

"It's your Spirit Sight's way of telling you...something awful is going to happen" He held her at arm's length. "Your gift is a unique one. And that experience has changed it. It let's you know that something will happen...and now we can prepare for it" He kissed her forehead. "Go rest. you have a day of teaching tomorrow"

She rubbed her arms. "I'm going to sit on the roof. The winds are active here...maybe I can try and pick something up..." She walked away. Wu walked back in the room...

"What dream does she keep having?" Wu looked over and Kai was sitting up.

"That is something you have to ask her...but not tonight. She needs to relax, and be alone. I know you intend to help her...but the time for help always comes when it doesn't seem like they need it" Wu sat down. _"And we might need that help soon..."_

* * *

 **Done! Wow, okay! I am so sorry for being so long with this! I will try to work on this more, i'm sorry! Anyway, i was gonna make this longer, but I decided not to, it was dragging. Maybe I'll make that talk a short story-speaking of short story, I will have the new one up here soon ,I wanted this chapter up first, I will get to work on that. Thank you all for being patient with me, I am trying my best with these. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! okay, so after this one, I might have about 2 new short story chapters. Just wanted to let you know, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

 _200 years ago..._

A pirate ship sailed through the stormy ocean. The pirates on deck were laughing and singing. Meanwhile, the captain of the ship sat in his quarters, writing in a journal.

 _'We have spent months looking for this fabled...'Island of Darkness'. But all my eyes see are ocean. I fear my crew has given up. But I hold out hope that it exists. -Captain Soto'_

He closed the book and put it in a secret compartment in his desk, and went up on deck. He saw all his crew singing and dancing. "This is no time for fooling around! Who is steering the ship?!"

"Don't worry, Captain! No-Eyed Pete is behind the wheel!"

"No! Not No-Eyed Pete!"

No-Eyed Pete, who was a blind pirate with a parrot on his shoulder, steered the ship. His parrot squawked. "Your left!" He turn the wheel right. "No, your other left!"

The crew on deck saw rocks. "The island of darkness?"

"No you fool!" Soto took the wheel. "He's steered us back into Ninjago! All hands on deck!" All the pirates scurried around on deck. They weren't turning around fast enough. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The crashed and the ship sunk.

* * *

 _Today_

Lloyd punched at the oven mitts Kai had on his hands. "Good. Keep it up!"

"Fists of fury! You can't even see them, I'm so fast!" He punched a bit more.

Kai stopped him by lowering the mitts. "Save the gloating. It can only be used against you by your enemy"

"Oh, please! I ready to face whatever you throw at me!" He jumped up and kicked Kai, knocking him back.

"Whoa, grasshopper! You're not even ready to face my pinky toe"

Wu chuckled. "Ah, it seems the student has become the teacher. You will learn fast with lessons from the four ninja"

"Great" Cole fixed the pot, that he was using as a helmet, on his head. "Now that that lesson is over, how about some target practice? On Kai" Kai gulped.

"You'll each get your turn. But first, I don't want you to be late with your next lesson with Nya and Sarah"

"Aw! But when will I learn spinjitzu?"

"Patience, Lloyd. It will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found"

Lloyd sighed and walked out, walking up the stairs.

Cole chuckled. "Sound familiar?"

"I wasn't _that_ bad!"

"No... you were worse"

Jay laughed. "Guys, I know we're trying to prepare Lloyd for the future...but it's hard to give him the best training in these conditions"

"Jay's right. I miss the Destiny's Bounty. Too bad it's gone..."

Wu looked around. "Hm...I see your point. Perhaps we could find somewhere else to aid in his journey"

* * *

On the roof, The Ultra Dragon roared one of his heads. Sarah and Nya were with him, applying his medicine. Lloyd come up.

"Hey short stack" Sarah scratched the chin of Rocky. "Lesson over?"

"Yeah. How's he doing?"

"Better now that we've given him his medicine. He'll be flying again soon. But it's important that you take proper care of him, because one day, he'll be yours"

"Mine? Cool!"

"4 of the original dragons were loyal to the ninja. But The Ultra Dragon, he's meant for the green ninja to ride"

"Whoa! I didn't know that!"

"See even a samurai like myself can teach you a thing or two"

"But, um...i don't know how to fly"

Sarah patted Shard's nose. "We can teach you, since _our_ dragons didn't form together, thank goodness"

"Wait, so I don't get Breeze, Ivy, and Ray?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nope. Those dragons are ours. Still are. Their destiny didn't change too much like your dragon's did"

Nya pet Flame's head. "He'll be the fastest and strongest dragon in all of Ninjago!"

He stood up and roared. "Looks like he's already feeling better"

"Go try and get some air big guy!" He took off.

They watched him take off, then Sarah saw something. "Look who showed up" Nya and Lloyd looked up.

Amanda and Kim were on their dragons, while Ashlynn, in dragon form ,was flying. But...very shakily.

"What's going on?"

"Flying practice. Like you, she started her training almost right away"

Sarah pointed. "And it looks like she's coming in for a landing" They took a few steps back.

Ashlynn flew down, wobbly, towards the roof. She landed, but tripped and flipped, head over...tail. She laid there, huffed, and got up, shaking herself.

"Better landing than yesterday. You okay?" Ashlynn snorted.

Amanda and Kim flew up next to the apartment, since there was no room for them to land with two dragons. "Well, today went better. You okay Ashlynn?"

She growled. "How about we leave this to the dragons? They can probably teach her better without us"

"Good idea" Amanda and Kim jumped off their dragons onto the roof.

Ashlynn grumbled, then took off, wobbly again, and followed Breeze and Ray.

* * *

"It's time we searched for a better place to train Lloyd" The ninja, Wu, and Lloyd were looking in the city.

"But Sensei! Ninjago City is so huge! It'll take us all day to find someplace on foot!"

"And all our dragons are gone for the day, training Ashlynn too"

"And without our golden weapons, we have no spinjitzu vehicles. How will we get around?"

Wu took out a coin. "You'll learn to travel with these"

"What are those?"

"They look super familiar..."

"They'll take you anywhere you want to go in the city"

"Like a magic portal?"

"Ooo! Or a spinjitzu vortex?"

Sarah took the coin and looked it over...then groaned. "Now I know what they are. Think much more mundane...that's not funny Sensei" She flipped it to Cole and he caught it and looked it over.

"Wait...these are bus tokens!"

* * *

The Mega Weapon sat on a table. Garmadon and the Serpentine generals looked at it. "Ssso...what doesss it do?"

"The weapon holds unspeakable powers"

"Like what?"

"I told you fool, they're unspeakable!"

"It kind of looksss like you don't know how to ussse it"

"Of course I know how to use it! I just...don't have anything to use it on!"

The door opened. "Lord Garmadon! We ssspotted sssomething!"

The Ultra Dragon flew by. Garmadon smiled. "The ninja's pet! What better way then to test out the weapons power!" He turned to the snakes. "Keep up with him, you slithering idiots! Don't let him get away!"

The turned the bounty to full power and chased the dragon. Garmadon pointed the weapon at him. "Eliminate Dragon!" Nothing. The bounty chased him everywhere. "Keep it straight!" He pointed the weapon back at him. "Destroy!" Nothing was working. They finally got up next to him and rammed into him. Garmadon was getting mad now. "Fire! Annihilate!" Again, the weapon did nothing. Garmadon growled. "Bad Dragon!" Garmadon hit the weapon. "Shoot it down! Pretty, pretty please!"

The dragon flew low to the water, the bounty following. They started skipping the water. "I can't concentrate with us jostling around!" The bounty then hit the water full force, losing the dragon. "Obviously if i had a proper crew that could fly this ship, I would have had a clear shot!" He turned to the snakes. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He pushed them aside and went to the captains quarters.

* * *

He yelled in frustration. "They dare mock me?!" He hit a chest with the weapon. He gripped the weapon. "How does this weapon work?!" He slammed it on the desk, then a compartment opened and a book popped out. "Huh? What's this?" He picked it up and opened it. "Captain Soto...Captains Log...The ship belonged to a pirate crew long before the ninja had it?" Garmadon read. "Now this crew sounds like they knew how to fly a ship! I wish they were here to show these scaly idiots how it's done!"

The weapon then started to glow, black energy seeped from Garmadon's arm to the weapon, then to the book. "The power...of the Mega Weapon! It won't let me...let go of it!" He fell to the floor. "I feel...weak..."

He heard a voice. "All hands on deck! I...am Captain Soto"

"Captain Soto?"

* * *

The ninja, minus the girls who went a different way, and Lloyd got off the bus and in front of a dojo. "This is where Lloyd is gonna train?"

"Better than our dumpy apartment"

"Should we wait for the girls?"

"We told them we'd be on this side of town. They'll probably see the dojo and think we're in here" The went inside.

* * *

The...sensei of the dojo walked through a curtain on beads. "Welcome...to gran sen-sai Dareth's mojo dojo. _I..._ am Gran Sen-Sai Dareth. And I dareth _you_...to join my dojo. Hi-yah!" He stood on one leg, in a not so graceful manor. He then flipped, and twirled...and got tangled in his bead curtain.

"Um..."

He untangled himself and walked to a trophy case. "Face the wall of karate trophy's. If you notice, my name is on all of them" He picked one up. "That is because I am a highly skilled karate machine"

Kai put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Look, Dareth. We're wondering if we could share your dojo. We're in charge of training this little guy to become the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago"

Dareth chuckled. "Not possible. For _I_ am the greatest in the land. How many trophy's do you have?"

"Look pal, we're the guys that saved the city from that giant snake"

Dareth scoffed. "Am I looking at Lord Garmadon? Unless I'm stupid, and, I'm not, Lord Garmadon destroyed the Devourer"

"That's been a huge misunderstanding. You see, we were the one's who-"

"I'll let you train here. But on one condition. You can defeat me. If you succeed, we will share the dojo" He did a karate pose. "That's right. I, Gran Sen-Sai Dareth, master of all animal fighting styles, challenge one of you, to a battle! I know the tiger-" He got on all fours and growled. "The python-" He waved his body in a swaying motion. "Penguin" He stiffened up and did a roll with his tongue.

Kai smirked and flipped his mask over. He punched his fists, then spun. He engulfed himself in his spinjitzu, catching Dareth. When he stopped, Dareth was on the floor, Kai standing over him. "You might know animals, but we know spinjitzu"

Dareth stood up and dusted off. "You can use my dojo anytime"

They all heard the door open. "Hello?" The girls.

"Hey, we're in here"

Amanda, Kim, and Sarah walked in. "Not a bad find guys"

Dareth blinked, then smoothed his hair and clothes. "Of course...had I known you had pretty ladies with you, I'd have let you train here no problem"

"Seriously?!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Anyone want to fill us in?"

* * *

On the bounty, the pirates and the serpentine were fighting. Garmadon looked down at the weapon in his hands. "When I asked the weapon to harm the dragon, it wouldn't...but when I wished for a better crew...The mega weapon doesn't have the power to destroy...it has the power to create!"

The snakes and pirates were still fighting. "I ssstill don't sssee how you got on our ssship!"

"Yer ship? We built 'er! So why don't you slither yerselves off the plank!"

Garmadon smirked. "I finally have a crew I can be proud of. Baton down the hatches fellas!"

"Who you calling 'fellas', four arms?" Soto waved a sword in front of Garmadon.

"Me. Lord Garmadon! I created you..you fool!" Garmadon was still weak from the power drain. "I am your captain now!"

"Created me? I be Captain Soto! Stealer of the seven seas! Raise your weapon!"

"The weapon mussst have made them. But now Garmadon isss too weak to ussse it!"

"Take his weapon!" One pirate walked up to Garmadon and tried to take the weapon, but then he started to disappear.

Garmadon took a few deep breaths. "Only I have the power to wield the mega weapon. It may have drained my powers for now, but when my strength returns, I'll deal with you!"

"That's too bad for you. Because we're taking back our ship!" He turned to No-Eyed Pete. "Lock him and all his scaly friends into the brig!"

His parrot squawked. "Left!" No-Eyed Pete went left, but grabbed Soto. "No, your other left!"

The pirates eventually got everyone in the brig and went up to the bridge. Soto looked around. "Someone has done something to my ship!"

The other pirate with him scratched his head. "Yar, she ain't like how we left 'er"

Soto walked over to the screen. "Hm...must be some sort of treasure map!" He saw a button and pressed it. The ship started to rise from the water.

On deck, the parrot squawked. "Flying! Flying!"

Soto walked on deck. "Ah, your bird speaks the truth! A flying ship!" Soto laughed. "This is too good! Just wait until they get a look at us!"

* * *

The ninja have begun their training with Lloyd. They started with Jay and Kim, balancing. Lloyd opened an eye, while theirs were closed. He jumped for them and they moved. "You must be light on your feet!"

"A steady foot leads to a steady fight"

* * *

Cole stacked up some boards. "When you strike with your fists. You may be small, but you're strong!"

"And be easy with your strike. On false strike and you won't be doing anything with your hands"

Lloyd nodded and stood in front of the boards and concentrated. He then jumped up and struck the boards, cracking them in half all the way down, and also cracking the floor. He knocked everyone down.

"Woo! Kid's got some power!"

"Not just any power...that was the power of the staff of quakes!"

"And without the golden weapon!"

"That must be the potential of the green ninja. You can harness all of the elemental powers!"

"Really? Cool!"

"With this power, you must be careful. You must control it before it controls you"

Dareth came out to the dojo, two students carrying boards. "I must admit, not bad for a kid. But instead of ten boards, how about fifty? Stack 'em boys"

"Um, Mr... Dareth. That doesn't sound like a good idea"

Dareth smiled and combed his hair back. "I thank you for your concern, sweetheart-" Kim rolled her eyes. "But _I_ am the Grand Sen-Sai Dareth! I can handle it. And perhaps if I manage to break through them all, you'll allow me to join your team and become..." He put a ninja mask on. "The brown ninja!"

Sarah and Jay snickered. "The brown ninja?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Sorry pal, clubs already full"

"Okay, okay. Then maybe this demonstration of my super human strength will...change your minds?" He walked to the boards. "Jeffy, Phil? Are we ready?"

 **"Yes, Grand Sen-Sai Dareth!"**

"Observe" He took a deep breath. "I call upon the greatest strength of the animals...the dragon...HIIIIII-YAAAAH!" He hit the board...and his hand turned bright red. "YEEEEAAAAH!"

The ninja started laughing at him.

"Ouch..."

"That looked like it hurt!"

Kim got over her giggles and went to look. "It doesn't look broken, but it's swollen beyond belief. I'd put ice on it"

"I guess you're a Doctor...because I've fallen-"

"If you say 'in love', I won't help you" Dareth shut up.

"So _that's_ the power of the dragon. And here I thought what I was doing was right" Ashlynn walked in, pulling twigs and leaves from her hair.

"What happened to you?"

"Tree" She pulled a branch out and looked around. "Meh...better than the apartment"

"How was flying?"

Ashlynn did a forced smiled. "So much fun" She scowled and sat down on a bench. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow..."

"But this training will help you. Just keep at it"

* * *

The pirates sailed over the city. People were panicking at the flying ship.

"What is this place, Captain?"

"A place to plunder. Never have my eyes seen such pleasures! Boys, take whatever you want!"

The flew by a building and the people inside looked. "Are those...pirates-?"

"Fire!" They fired the canon into the building.

The pirates then starting causing havoc upon the city. Stealing, pillaging, everything a pirate does.

* * *

The ninja walked out, their training done. Jay looked up. "Hey...that's OUR ship!"

They looked up. "Holy cannoli, he's right!"

"But are those..."

"Pirates?"

"There haven't been pirates for centuries!"

"I sense Lord Garmadon is behind this"

"How are we gonna follow them?"

Kai held up a bus token. "Maybe this can help" They got on the bus. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but follow that ship!"

As the bus drove, Kai looked at Lloyd and Ashlynn. "I don't feel comfortable bringing the kids"

"Me either...what do we do?"

"Please? Let us come!"

"We'll be good!"

"Your powers are too uncontrollable"

"You need more training before you can fight with us. Both of you"

"You two will be able to join us one day. Sorry kids" They sat on the seats and sighed.

The ninja jumped up on top of the bus. They were getting close...

The bus stopped and they almost fell off. It stopped for an old woman with a bag crossing the street. "C'mon people, we're trying to save the city!"

They looked up at the ship. "It's getting away!" The woman's bag broke and everything fell out. The ninja sighed.

* * *

The ship had circled back around to Dareth's dojo. He was standing on the roof, with the ninja mask on. "It's now my chance to prove that they need the brown ninja! Let's do this..." He ran to the edge and jumped on the bounty. "Hii-yaah! Surrender! Or face the brown ninja!"

"Pajama man! Get him!"

"The wolf! the spider! The hippo!" Dareth called out moves. The pirates laughed. Soto swiped his sword on Dareth, cutting his shirt. "Oh! Those swords are...really sharp" Soto laughed.

They tied him up. "nuts..."

"Men, keep an eye out for more silly masked pajama people!"

"PLEASE! HELP!"

The ninja saw the ship. Sarah sighed. "Geez, this guy tries to hard..."

"He still needs our help"

"We need to get on that ship"

Jay looked behind them. A costume shop. "there are other ways a ninja can hide in plain sight"

"Nice thinking, Jay!"

* * *

When they came out, they were in pirate costumes. Sarah fixed her pirate hat. "Now I think _this_ is a good look!"

"let's get on that ship!" They snuck on just as the pirates were about to throw Dareth overboard.

"How about we make him walk the plank?" They started edging him down the plank.

"You're making a mistake! don't make me call upon...the dragon!"

"How do we save him?"

"We can't get close without blowing our cover"

Some pirates noticed Amanda and Sarah, who had snuck on board with Kai and Jay. "aye, looks like we have some mermaids with us"

Amanda glared. "We be more like sirens. One step closer and ye be sleepin' with the fishes" They stepped back.

"Nice pirate talk"

"Thanks"

Soto had gotten Dareth to the end. "who wants to see him go splat?"

 **"Yar!"**

Jay covered his mouth. "Who here wants to see him live?"

 **"Yar-!"** They quieted their 'yar'.

"It was a good shot Jay"

Soto chuckled. "The planks getting shorter, eh?"

"W-We don't need to do this fellas! I'm a lousy martial artist...I wouldn't even call it an art. I know I saw I'm a brown belt but...I painted it! And my trophy's...are all fake!"

"Yeah, I saw that coming"

Soto pushed him over. Dareth screamed as he came closer to the ground.

"Woo hoo!"

 ** _ROAR!_** Lloyd caught Dareth on the Ultra Dragon, while Ashlynn flew next to him.

"I...I called the dragon...I called the dragon! WOO HOO!"

 **"Ninja-go!"** The ninja spun, and stood on deck in their ninja outfits in front of the pirates.

"more pajama men?"

"where?! I can't see!"

"Ninja vs. Pirates...who will win?"

The battle started. Zane clouded the deck and pin Soto to the mast.

Kai was cornered with three pirates. He stabbed his sword into the deck and spin kicked them.

Kim was being cornered, three pirates. She then relaxed her pose and slowly and swiftly twirled her sword. A mesmerizing move, the pirates lowered their weapons, and just stared. She then attacked then, flipping her sword and disabling them, throwing them across the deck.

Cole was fighting No-Eyed Pete. The parrot squawked. "Left!" He moved and Cole hit the railing. "No, your other left!" He moved again and Cole hit the deck. He grabbed the parrot. "Right!" No-Eyed Pete turned...right into Cole's fist.

Jay looked around and saw a gumball machine. He hit it and gumballs went everywhere. Everyone slipped on them.

 **"Jay!"**

"oops..." Soto laughed.

Lloyd and Ashlynn flew by. Lloyd jumped and grabbed a rope. "Ninja-go!" He swung, knokcing over Zane and Soto.

"Pirate...go!" He swung, but Kai blocked it, protecting him.

"Lloyd! You're not supposed to be here!" Kai put him in a barrel. Lloyd somehow got up and knocked over Soto again, then his the anchor switch. He hit another pirate, then knocked Kai over.

"Kai!" He managed to grab the anchor chain.

* * *

Garmadon, down below, used the weapon to grab the ky. He got it on the edge and brought it into the cage.

* * *

Ashlynn landed on deck, ducked between two pirates, and shifted. She was getting faster at it. She grabbed a dagger, as a human, and turned. Unfortunately, some pirates saw her. "A dragon shifter!"

"Grab her lads! She'll fetch a hefty price!" Ashlyn waited, then ducked under them, swinging the dagger. They couldn't grab her at any cost.

Soto was trying to hit Lloyd. "Come here you blurry little munchkin!"

"Ninja-go!" Lloyd spun, then a green tornado surrounded him. He did spinjitzu! "Whoa! I just did spinjitzu for the first time!" Soto knocked him over.

There was a yell and Ashlynn was on him, swinging her dagger. Soto kept stepping back...then saw her dragon birthmark. "A dragon shifter..." A net then flew over her and grabbed her.

"Secure her!"

Kai was still on the chain, and he was coming up on a petrol truck. "Whoa!"

Ashlynn, in her struggle to be free, hit the switch. It pulled him back up.

He got on deck and all the ninja, and Ashlynn, now free, were surrounding him. Garmadon watched down below. "My son...he's growing stronger..." Lloyd then cupped his hands and made a green circle of energy.

"Lloyd, don't! You're powers are too uncontrollable!" He released it, but it went backwards and hit the mast. It toppled and fell on the ninja.

Soto smirked. "You loose, pajama people. Now you're walking the plank!"

 _Boom!_ Everyone heard something.

"Is that...canon fire?"

 _Boom!_

"No..I know that sound...Nya!"

Nya, in her samurai suit, jumped her way to the ship. She got on and lifted the mast. She knocked the pirates over and planted it back.

She jumped out of her suit and jumped onto Soto.

"Who wins between pirates a ninja?"

"Obviously it's Samurai!" Nya laughed.

* * *

On ground, the pirates were arrested. "Good work, ninja"

"Don't forget to thank these two kids" Kai rubbed Ashlynn and Lloyd's hair.

"Um...is that your ship?"

"It sure is!" They all heard the rumble of the engines.

"Sorry, you snooze, you loose!" Garmadon! He was stealing the ship!

"Lord Garmadon!"

"Dad!"

"You're becoming stronger, son! But you'll never be strong enough to defeat me! Give up! Before it's too late!"

Lloyd looked up at his father...then at his team. They smiled at him. Ashlynn looped her arm with his. Lloyd looked up and smiled at his dad. They stepped back with the team.

"have it your way! another day, ninja! another day!"

"Greeeeeat! He's back, AND he has our ship!"

"Well, at least we have these two" The bounty took off.

Dareth snuck up behind Jay, and grabbed him. Jay then flipped him, onto the ground in front of him. "Aw, c'mon guys...I dareth you to forgive me" They all laughed at him, he eventually joining in.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Lloyd opened the door to the roof. Ashlynn was up there with the Ultra Dragon. "Hey, Ashlynn. Amanda says it's late and-" He saw a look of worry. "What's wrong?"

"Lloyd..." She turned to him. "The Ultra Dragon says that your father had something...a golden weapon. He tried to use it against him"

"A weapon...he must have made it from the golden weapons..."

"Lloyd...what if he's responsible for the pirates? If he can make something like that? What if he makes something even worse and...I...won't be able to protect you..."

"Ashlynn, you're The Dragon. You're destined to be my protector"

"Yeah, and i'm doing an awful job at it! I didn't protect you with the pirates today! I got captured myself!" She sighed and sat on the edge of the roof.

Lloyd just stared, then sat by her. "Listen..I know...this green ninja protector thing is a lot...and to be honest...so is being the green ninja"

"but...you're so excited for it!"

"Yeah, but...sometimes I wonder...will I be good enough...to defeat my father? I have a lot of training to go...and so do you..."

she sighed. They sat there, looking at the lights and hearing the cars. "Hey, Lloyd?"

"hm?"

"...do you think we were chosen too soon?"

Lloyd sat back, thinking. "Nah. I think we were chosen at the right time"

"What makes you say that?"

"well, look! You became the dragon the day...you protected me from the generals. You appeared when I became the green ninja! And we're learning more at this age. we can learn...better" He stood up. "We were chosen when we were supposed to. We can chose our path, but our destiny is already set out for us. We just have to follow along as best as we can"

Ashlynn laughed and stood up. "You're starting to sound like your uncle. C'mon, let's go inside" They started walking towards the door. "Hey, Lloyd. I realized something"

"what's that?"

"The pirates...they knew what I was...do you think?"

Lloyd stopped, then walked again. "We'll ask the others. If they know anything...it...might help you find out what you are. Or maybe...if you can find your family"

Ashlynn smiled. "that's a nice thought...Le'ts hold on to that" They went inside.

* * *

 **And done! there. Now, after this, I'm going to have two new short story chapters, but I would love to hear some ideas from you guys! Ideas are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay, this is one of my favorite episodes, I don't know why, I just really like it. Enjoy!**

 **I also have a new poll up. Check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

Lloyd gripped the light bulb tighter, and it glowed a little brighter. Jay put a hand on his shoulder. "Focus Lloyd. Control the power inside you. Well you feel a surge welding up. harness it"

"I understand...I am in...control" He focused on making the light bulb light up. It started to glow brighter.

"C'mon Lloyd, you can do it!"

"Remember to breath, though"

Lloyd griped the light bulb tighter. There was a surge and it blew up in his hands. "Aw! Stupid light bulb! You guys are putting to much pressure on me! Let me have another go!"

"Sorry Lloyd"

"That was the last light bulb" Broken pieces of bulb were on the floor around Lloyd.

Cole handed him a broom. "Clean up, Lloyd, we'll continue training tomorrow" Lloyd snatched it from him and stalked over to the punching bags. He started hitting the bags in frustration.

"Poor kid..."

Jay sighed. "What am I doing wrong, Sensei Wu? I can't seem to get him to control his power"

Lloyd hit the bag, but the broom came back and hit him. "You dare to defy the green ninja?"

"Patience Jay. Sometimes the greatest opponent we face is ourselves, and that's especially true for Lloyd. Remember, he is the son of Lord Garmadon. It's going to take time for him to embrace the light"

"Remember Jay, it took us a while to harness our powers. It's going to take him time too"

The door to the dojo opened and Nya and Ashlynn came in. "Hey guys!"

 **"Hey Nya"**

Ashlynn walked over and sat on the bench. Her scars didn't look as bad anymore, they were healing well. "How you feeling?"

"Better. We just did flying lessons today, Breeze wanted to put off hunting for a bit longer. I'm getting better at it though. Once you learn to fly, anything else involving that is easy"

Nya, however, went over to Jay to talk to him. "Hey Jay. Do you want to come by the auto body shop?"

"The auto body shop?"

"Yeah, I got a part time job. thought I could fix the Ultra Sonic Raider in my spare time. Maybe if you come over, I can show you around?"

"S-Sure!" Jay did a small laugh, then saw an envelope in her hand. "Uh, what do you got there?"

"Oh, this is for Lloyd" She handed it to Wu.

Wu opened it and read it. "Hm, it's from Lloyd's old school"

"The Darkley School for Bad Boys?"

"Formally bad boys. Since they've changed, they've become the darkley school for great children"

"Wait, they've turned good?"

"I don't buy it"

"It's better than having a bad boy school"

"It says that there's going to be a ceremony"

"I love ceremonies! That means there's going to be cake!" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Lloyd's change has inspired them, and they want to give him a degree for excellence" The ninja smiled, then looked at Lloyd, who broke the broom over his knee and headbutt the punching bag.

"Are we sure we're talking about the same Lloyd?"

* * *

Garmadon and the snakes were on the water. Garmadon stood over them. "Can everyone hear me? Okay. So, let's brainstorm ideas on how to use my mega weapon to destroy the ninja. Remember, the weapon can only create, never destroy! And I can only use it once per day, as it drains all my strength. So, no such thing as a bad idea. Anyone?"

One snake raised his hand and the snakes around him backed up. "What if you made more piratesss?"

"Over the side!"

"N-no, I wasss kidding! No, pleassse!" He was thrown over into the water.

"Anyone else? Don't be shy, no bad ideas!"

Another snake raised his hand. "Oh, oh! What if you recreated the Devourer?"

"Over the side!" He was thrown in too.

"Instead of things that have already failed, how about we try something new?"

"Can you created a giant ham sssandwich?"

"Uh...a _poisoned_ giant ham sandwich?"

"I would hope not. I'm ssso hungry!" He was thrown over.

"This is impossible! Those pesky ninja always come out on top! How do i defeat ninja who so rudely refuse to be defeated?!" He looked at the weapon. "Weapon, answer me!" All he saw was his reflection. His reflection..."Wait...that's it!"

"Hm? A giant ham sssandwich?" Garmadon kicked that snake over the side.

Garmadon chuckled. "no more brainstorming! Gather me every ninja belonging left on this ship!" some snakes ran below to grab some clothing that belonged to the ninja. They brought it all up on deck. "Ninja! Today I wish for you to finally meet your match!" The weapon glowed and sparked, and a light surrounded the belongings. There was a flash and exact copies of the ninja, except for the red eyes and pale skin, landed on deck. Garmadon fell to his knees. "I have made you...to be equal to the ninja!" He got up and leaned against the railing. "And loyal only to me!"

 **"Yes Lord Garmadon!"**

"Then I command you, to find and destroy the ninja!"

* * *

The Ultra Dragon roared and soared through the air, Ashlynn next to him, in dragon form. "Woo hoo!"

"Now that the dragon is feeling better, we should get to Darkley's in no time!"

"That's if Lloyd could get us there in one piece"

"I just wish we could have taken our dragons, it's cramped on this guy!"

Cole was behind Lloyd, directing him. "Just be careful. any sudden moves can cause him to-"

"Any sudden what?" Lloyd turned, but he jerked the reins and the Ultra Dragon dove fast. Ashlynn squalled and dove after them. All the ninja screamed as they plummeted.

"The reins! Loosen the reins!" Lloys loosened his grip and they flew flat now, and landed on the ground. Ashlynn landed next to then and snorted at the Ultra Dragon. He grumbled and Ashlynn butted Flame's head, who nudged her back.

The ninja jumped off. "Hehe, well, at least I'm getting better"

"All the same, I'll take the reins going home, just to be safe"

Sarah got off and wobbled. "Oh, that was a rough flight..."

Kim patted the dragon. "Maybe he's too big for him. Flying a dragon this big can't be easy for him"

"Yeah, but where will we find a dragon his size?"

"Ahem?" Ashlynn, in human form, walked past them to catch up with Lloyd.

"Oh...should have thought that out..." They all walked up the the archway leading inside.

A boy was tending flowers when he turned. "Lloyd?"

"Brad?"

"You came! So good to see you!" He hugged him.

"It is? You put fire ants in my bed" Ashlynn snickered.

"Please forgive me, I wasn't myself! And have learned the error of my ways!" He saw the ninja and smiled. "And you must all be the ninja!"

"Uh, guys, meet Brad Tudabone"

"Such a huge fan! Go good!" He shook hands with them all.

"And this is my friend Ashlynn. Ashlynn, Brad was my friend when I went here"

Brad smiled and shook her hand. "Never thought Lloyd would ever be friends with a girl, no offense"

Lloyd blushed and Ashlynn smiled. "Nice to meet you Brad. None taken"

"Please, follow me to see the principal"

They walked inside but it was super quiet. No one was there. "Um, shouldn't you all be in class?"

"Yeah, where is everyone? It's super quiet"

"Actually, today is a new Darkley tradition. Ninja Day! We stay out of sight to honor the ninja for showing us the light!"

"Huh! This is a good school, I'm impressed!"

"I feel honored!

Ashlynn frowned and looked around. Something in her neck tingled.

 _'Something is not right. Keep watch'_

 _"Already on it...I'm feeling it too"_ Instincts were helpful.

Brad opened the door to a room, where another door labeled 'Principal' was on the other side. "Principal Nobo! The ninja are here for the ceremony!" Ashlynn froze at his voice. It changed. As if...a cue for something.

Cole knelt down by him. "that and the cake. By the way, do you know what kind it is?" Kim punched his shoulder. "Ow! I'm just asking!"

"I'll be with you in just a minute!"

Brad backed up. "I should get back to the flowers" He left, slamming the door.

"Has anyone seen a teacher yet?"

"Indeed, their absence is most strange"

"I'll see you now, come in!"

They started for the door..."Guys" Ashlynn grabbed Cole's sleeve to stop him. "Something doesn't feel right..."

"You never been to a proper school, most schools have an atmosphere like this"

"No, not that! My instincts are going nuts, saying we shouldn't be here! Something's wrong!"

Zane put a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to fear. It is a simple meeting at this school ,there is nothing to be worried about"

"Maybe you're just nervous about meeting new people" They went inside. Ashlynn grumped and followed.

However, when they went in, a light on the desk flicked on, showing a little ginger kid on the deck with glasses. "Welcome back Lloyd!"

"Gene?"

"And welcome ninja, the the new Darkley's Boarding School for worst boys!" He cut a rope and bags fell on the ninja. Ashlynn, who was at the back of the group, didn't get hit and growled.

Lloyd blinked to stay awake. "G-Gene...I'm gonna get for for...this..." He blacked.

"Grab them! And put the ninja with the teachers!" But before they could get the, Ashlynn, now a dragon again, jumped up and stood over Lloyd, growling.

"A dragon?!" She sneered at Gene. Suddenly, there was a prick of pain and Ashlynn wobbled, trying to stay away. A kid had made a tranquilizer dart and shot her with it. She groaned and collapsed on the floor next to Lloyd, asleep.

"Good call on the darts! Now, tie it up and get moving!"

* * *

Cole blinked his eyes open and saw teachers over him.

"Ow...my head..."

"Thank goodness you're here!"

"what...happened?"

"Where's Lloyd and Ashlynn?"

"Who are you people?"

"We're the teachers. We've been help prisoners here! We tried to teach the boys how to be good, but they overthrew us! They're monsters!"

"But, I thought Lloyd was getting and honorary degree?"

"Yeah, you guys sent a letter to him!"

"That was the boys trick to convince him to stay and become their leader"

"what?! You mean there isn't going to be any cake?!"

* * *

Lloyd looked around the dark room and struggled. A light flickered on and all the boys in the school were there. "Welcome to your ceremony Lloyd. Or should I cal it an evil intervention!"

"Where are my friends?!"

"Ah, they're better off without you" Gene sniffed. "With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

"You may have forgotten, but we're your true friends! And we want to help you undo the damage you've done to yourself AND our school's reputation! Be honest, doesn't a part of you miss being bad?"

"H-Hey, I think the dragon is waking up!" The boys looked over to a corner, one boy holding a dart. Ashlynn, still a dragon, who's legs and mouth were tied with rope too, moved a little, but then settled down.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Relax, she's just asleep" Bra walked over and looked at her. "I now see why you're friends with her Lloyd. Maybe you'l be able to convince her to join us! Think about it, we could do some much evil with her on our side!" The boys cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the evil ninja walked through town. An old woman stood by a tree. "Oh, ninja! thank goodness! Can you reunite me with my dear Pebbles?" a cat in a tree meowed.

The evil Sarah smirked. "sure...no problem"

* * *

They laughed as they walked away. "That's not what I had in mind!" They had stuck the woman in a the tree. They laughed as they came to a traffic light and messed with the controls, causing a wreck.

The evil Zane broke an ATM machine and money flew out. Down the rode, there was a food truck parked, but wooden blocks kept in in place. Evil Kim smirked and took the blocks, causing the truck to roll. The man yelled and chased after it. She laughed and high fived Evil Amanda.

Evil Cole was a skeleton with a cotton candy. "Ninja-go!" He spun by and stole it.

"Remember, we must find the ninja!"

* * *

Wu was sweeping up the light bulb shards when the door opened. He saw them come in and smiled. "You're back. So, how was it?"

"It was great!" Kai and Amanda walked over to him. "We were having so much fun we almost forgot where we were!"

"I think I completely forgot, it was so much fun!"

"Hm..." Wu stroked his beard. "I bet Lloyd and Ashlynn had a blast!"

"Them? Oh, yeah! They're still there, having fun"

"They told us that they thought you should go... _now!"_

Wu furrowed his brow and looked closer at them. "Hm..interesting..."

"Woo hoo!" they looked over and Cole, Jay and Zane were messing with the equipment.

"Look at these pathetic things!" Sarah was by the trophy case and picked one up. "Hey, catch!" She threw it and Kim caught it. She laughed and threw it back at her.

"Hm...Mega Monster Amusement Park is no place for an old man. I'd just slow him down"

"Mega Monster Amusment Park...uh, yeah, sure!"

Amanda smirked. "The old man never did like anything loud and obnoxious like that place! We should probably go tell Lloyd and Ashlynn-"

Wu took the broom and spun it. "The children are not at the amusement park! And the real Amanda knows I love that place! You are not my students!"

"And you aren't our master!"

"Get him!"

"Ninja-go!" The evil Jay spun towards him, but Wu hit him with the broom into a punching bag. He went to the trophy case and threw some at them, knocking them out. "Whatever you are, you could all use a lesson!" He ran for a sword, but when he turned, shurikens pinned him to the wall.

Evil Amanda walked up to him and took off her glasses. Her eyes were blood red. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pathetic old man. Now I understand why Lord Garmadon hates you and your ninja so. So, tell us..." Evil Amanda put a hand on the wall. "Where are the ninja?"

"He's not gonna tell us" Evil Sarah beat a fist into her hand. "I can get it out of him though"

Evil Amanda put a hand up. "there's a reason Lord Garmadon put me in charge of this. We need to do this smart"

There was a ringing from a phone on the display case. There was a mesage from Nya. "Jay, are you back yet? can't wait to see you at the auto body shop. See you there!"

Evil Amanda smirked and put her glasses back on. "Too easy" She looked at Wu. "See you around, old timer" They all left.

* * *

At the school, the ninja were still trying to get out. Zane hit a button on his wrist. _"Battering Ram Mode, Activated!"_ He went stiff and the boy's picked him up. They rammed him into the door but nothing worked.

"I don't think we're gonna open that door! I hope they haven't turned Lloyd! I don't think things can get that much worse!"

There was a scream and Sarah ran into the door at full speed, but it didn't budge. "What is this door made of?! One more time, I can get it!" she ran to the other end of the room.

"Look guys, don't worry. I told Nya I'd meet her at the auto body shop later-" Sarah ran into the door again. "And since I'm so punctual, if I'm one second late, she's going to expect something's wrong!"

Sarah slammed into the door again and wobbled. "Yay for Nya..." She then collapsed on the floor.

* * *

At the shop, Nya was working on the Raider. Evil Jay walked in, humming. Nya heard him and looked up. "Oh, you're back. I was wondering when you were going to get back, you're usually not late"

"It's a whole new me, baby" Evil Jay inspected the raider. "Nice ride, we should take it for a spin, bet we could make a lot of people jealous"

Nya smirked and took the keys out of a pocket. "Should have known spending time at Darkley's would turn you into a bad boy"

"Darkely's School? Is that where we were?"

"What's gotten into you-?" Evil Jay then pulled her close and kissed her, deeply, she was frozen, and he took the keys from her.

He let her go. "It's a bad boy thing" He opened the raider and jumped in. He started it up and took off.

Nya leaned against the bay doors. "Call me!"

* * *

The evil ninja, the girls riding on top, drove down the street. Evil Amanda turned on one of the communicators that were in there and got a hold on Garmadon. "Did you find them?"

"They're at Darkley's. We're heading there now"

"Excellent. Now, destroy them!"

"It'll be a pleasure" Evil Amanda turned it off. "Let's go boys!" They took off.

* * *

The ninja had wedged and ruler into the door and tried to pry it open. But the ruler broken. "If we don't get out of here, they're going to brainwash Lloyd and unteach everything we've taught him!"

"Not to mention never taste cake again!"

Sarah nervously laughed. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Are...you okay?"

"No! I have a sense of claustrophobia, but it only happens when I'm in a space like this for a long period time..such as now, I'm not okay!" Amanda tried to calm her down.

Zane walked over to the principal. "Principal, how well do you and the teachers know this building?"

"We barely know it all at, actually. We're new. The old teachers were committed to teaching evil, and quit in protest when the school went good"

"So if the school was originally build for evil, don't we have to assume there are hidden passages? Which none of you would even know about!"

"You're right! It wouldn't be an evil school without hidden passages!"

"Everyone, look for a hidden switch, it could be anything! A book a tile, a fixture!"

"Look around" They all went and looked. Kim and another teacher looked through the books. Amanda and Cole lifted up the rug and looked. Sarah and the principal knocked on the walls for a button.

Jay pulled on a book and there was a click. "I found it!" there was a grinding and the ceiling started coming down.

"Wrong switch, wrong switch!"

"Keep looking! Hurry!"

Cole pulled on the plant and there was a click. "Aha!" Spikes shot out from the moving ceiling. "Oh that is just so evil!"

"We're gonna die!"

"hurry, there HAS to be a way out!"

Zane looked at the light next to him and pushed it. There was a grinding and a door in the fireplace opened. "This way!" They all ran in, it was super dark.

"Geez, I can't see a thing!"

"Someone's got me!"

"Sorry Cole, that's me. I'm...re-really scared of the dark..."

"Element of sunlight an your scared of the dark?"

"Sh-Shut up Sarah!"

Jay started to laugh. "C-Cole, stop tickling me!"

"I'm not tickling you"

"Zane, can we have some light?"

"Please!"

Zanes head lit up in an effort to give them light. when it did light up, there were spiders everywhere. They all screamed.

* * *

Lloyd laughed. "C'mon ,you can untie me, really! This is just a huge relief! I couldn't stand being good!" He laughed. "Thank you for saving me!"

"How do we know you're not lying to us just to escape and help the ninja?"

"Well, if I was truly good, I wouldn't be able to lie, which i'm not, but if I was, wouldn't lying make me evil? Thus, giving you assurance that you can release me!"

It was quiet for a second. "He's trying to trick us with mind games!" They all heard a loud noise outside.

The evil ninja had arrived in the Ultrasonic Raider. They landed in the front yard and blew up the sign.

* * *

They walked through the halls, knocking everything over, except for Evil Amanda. "Remember why we're here! to capture the ninja, not make monkey noises!"

Sarah smashed a pot. "Oh, lighten up!" Evil Amanda sneered.

The kids came out of the room into the hallway. "Someone's coming..." They rounded the corner and saw the evil ninja. "The ninja have escaped! Execute doomsday formation!"

Evil Amanda laughed. "Go ahead! Give us your worst!"

"Spitball brigade, step forward!" A row of kids stepped forward with straws and paper. "Fire!"

They started firing. Evil Cole took a locker and used it to block them. "Tch" Evil Amanda smirked. "these kids don't have a single evil hair on their body!"

Once the spitballs quit flying, Evil Cole put the locker back up. "Smoke bomb brigade, step forward! Fire!" The kids threw hand made smoke bombs and they exploded on impact. They laughed.

"Not bad...but we're better"

 **"Ninja-go!"** The evil ninja spun, clearing the smoke.

"Dodge ball brigade, ready? Fire!" They threw the dodge balls, but Evil Zane caught them and handed one out to each of the evil ninja.

Evil Amanda smirked and took her glasses off. "Our turn"

"Retreat!" the kids started running. The evil ninja threw dodge balls at them. One hit brad and he fell to the floor.

Evil Cole picked him up and held him in front of Evil Amanda. "Enough fun and games. Now little boy, tell me" she scowled at him. "where are the ninja?" Brad whimpered.

* * *

Lloyd struggled against the rope and looked at Ashlynn, who was still asleep. "Ashlynn, woo hoo! Wakey wakey!" Nothing. Lloyd groaned and struggled some more. He sighed. "how do i always get tied up? You'd thing i'd be pretty good at knots by now..." He looked at the light bulb, then got an idea. "Okay...you can do this Lloyd" He focused on the light bulb. The light would surge. Lloyd clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

 _POW!_

The light bulb blew up and shards landed on the floor. "All right!" Lloyd tipped the chair over onto the floor, then wiggled on the shards. The rope cut free and he jumped up. "Finally! I'm free!" The door opened and Gene and some kids came in. "Aw, no way! I escaped fair and square!"

They started to block the door. "Your friends are pure evil!"

"What?"

* * *

The evil ninja walked to the door that held everyone. They opened the door and saw the room was empty. Evil Amanda whipped around to Brad, still being held by evil Cole, a sneer on her face. "What's the meaning of this, you said they were here!"

"They were there! H-Honest!"

Evil Amanda snapped her fingers. Evil Cole chuckled. "Time for another noogie!"

"Let me do! I can get rough with it!"

"Please, no! anything but that!"

Suddenly, the door to one of the lockers in the hall opened and the real ninja walked out. "Finally, a way out!"

Sarah took a deep breath. "Thank goodness!" They then saw the evil ninja.

"um...guys? why are we staring at ourselves?"

The principal gulped. "Um, this is kind of too weird for us. We're gonna stay in here" He closed the door.

"huh. Those who don't fight...teach"

Evil Amanda chuckled. "Well, finally. It's nice to meet you"

"Drop the boy...uh, me!"

evil Amanda waved a hand and evil Cole dropped him. "We don't need him anymore anyway" Brad ran away.

Amanda looked at her double. "Who are you?"

Evil Amanda grinned. "A little something our Lord Garmadon set up just for you"

"My early assessment told me Garmadon was behind this!"

Evil Zane stepped up. " _My_ early assessment tells me you will be destroyed!"

"Get them!"

 **"Ninja-go!"** Both sides ran for each other.

At the end of the hall, all the kids were watching. "See? I told you my friends wouldn't turn evil! The evil ninja must be my father's doing"

Gene smiled and put a hand on his chin in a thoughtful matter. "Fascinating. It's like fighting a mirror, where the other person fights with exact since, and no one is able to land a blow"

"We have to help them!"

"We have to be clear. Which _them_?"

"Uh, my friends of course!"

The kids started to surround him again. "Uh, I mean, the evil ninja of course! Muahahaha!"

* * *

It didn't work. Lloyd was tied up again. "I am Lloyd Garmadon! Son of super evil Lord Garmadon! And I demand you release me! Muahaha!" They ignored him and looked at Gene. He sighed and looked at Ashlynn's sleeping form. "C'mon Ashlynn, wake up. I need you here"

Gene started explaining a plan. "Here's my theory on how to help the evil ninja destroy the good ninja!" He got to the chalk board and started writing a formula. "Look what happens when positive energy connects with negative energy! So, if an evil ninja manages to connect a single blow to his opposite, that same spark should be so powerful, as to eradicate the good ninja!" He jumped onto the desk. "Trust me, I'm like, and evil genius!"

"Okay, good enough for me!"

Lloyd sighed. "Alright, you win" They all looked at Lloyd. "I'm good. But guess what?" Lloyd smirked. "So's Brad!"

Brad gulped. "That's a lie!"

"Is it? Then explain to me why on the first day we met, you were nice to me? When I arrived here on my first day, I didn't know how things worked around here, and everyone made fun of me. Brad even put fire ants in my bed"

Gene laughed. "I remember that, that was evil!"

"But, when everyone was gone, he told me he was trying to teach me how things go. Then he took me under his wing, and taught me the art of revenge"

"why would you do that?"

"I wanted to get in good with his father"

"No, it's because deep down, he's not all evil! And Brads not the only one. Face it, all of you has a secret good side that stays quiet out of fear, because it thinks it's alone. But it's not. And I'm living proof! So, who's with me?"

Brad sighed. "It's true. And...I love planting flowers..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Brad walked over to Lloyd and untied him. "also, the ninja saved my life, a kindness I plan to return" The other kids went to Lloyd's side.

Gene sighed. "My dad is going to be so mad!"

"Yeah, join the club!" Gene went over. "Now, I have a plan. Who where can sew?" He held up a needle.

"Sew? Lloyd, we're kids, not designers!"

"Just trust me, I-"

"The dragon is waking up!" The boys ran to the other end of the room. Ashlynn grumbled, then struggled against her bonds.

"Easy Ashlynn. Lloyd went over and untied her mouth. She gave a little roar. "I'm fine, but the ninja aren't "Lloyd untied her legs. "My dad made exact copies of them, and we have to help them" Ashlynn got up and shook, then gave a low growl to the boys. They screamed. Lloyd put a hand on her head. "We need their help too, they'll help us. Now I have a question. Can your human part sew?"

* * *

They got to work. Ashlynn, who's human side could not sew, stayed in dragon form by the door, protecting them in case the evil ninja came over here. They got to work with different colored clothes, making their own ninja outfits. When they were done, they all looked like ninja.

* * *

The main ninja were still fighting the evil ninja. "Ug, we can't keep fighting like this!"

"We're so equally balanced, we could end up fighting like this forever!"

"Keep fighting!"

Sarah gasped. "Hey, me. You know the drill, how about a breather?" Evil Sarah cackled and punched, which Sarah dodged. "Take that as a no, then"

Jay and Evil Jay then heard something and looked up. Coming towards them was a swarm of little ninja, led by Lloyd. "Ninja-go!"

"Hey, it really is ninja day!"

"Woo, I feel honored again!"

"I see what they're doing! They're trying to confuse them!"

"Yeah, but it's confusing me to!"

"Just don't try and hit below your waist!"

Some of the kids swarmed evil Zane. "Keep your focus!" Zane spun and went right to evil Zane and picked him up. He threw him against a locker and his disappeared in black smoke.

"It works just as Gene said! If you can land a punch, they'll be defeated!"

Evil Cole was being jumped on and surrounded by kids. One kid jumped from a locker and pushed him towards Cole. "Good riddance!" Cole punched him.

Kim was fighting her double. She cackled. "I know all your weaknesses! You can't fight me!"

Kim smiled. "but that means I know all yours!" Kim ducked, then rolled to the floor. "Huh?" Kim punched a certain spot on the back of her thight and evil Kim screamed in pain before she poofed.

Sarah was fighting her double. Evil Sarah sneered. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

"Ooooh, baby! I've been locked in a room, and down a thin dark tunnel, I am ready to beat up a lot of things! and guess what?" Sarah cracked her knuckled and got a scary glint in her eyes. "You're first~"

Evil Sarah gulped, then turned to run. but met with Aashlynn, in dragon form, who roared at her. she screamed and turned, turning towards Sarah, who punched her in the face. "WOO, that felt good!"

Jay was fighting his double, who laughed. "Don't think we'll be gone that easily! By the way, did I mention I kissed Nya?"

Jay scowled. "WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Hehe, yeah!"

He punched, but Jay grabbed his wrist, and flipped over, then kicked his back. "No body kissed my girl!"

Sarah ran up to him and smirked. "Nice job, Walker" They high fived.

Evil Kai was surrounded. Kids were jumping on him. "Stay back!" He ran, but a smoke bomb hit his eyes. "My eyes! I can't see!"

Kai grabbed him and punched him. He disappeared.

Evil Amanda sneered. "Those idiots!" The other ninja and the kids surrounded her.

Amanda stepped forward. "You have no where to run"

Evil Amanda looked around, then saw the dust from the smoke bombs earlier at her feet. She sneered. "Don't be so sure" She spun and kicked the dust up. They coughed, then heard the sound of a window breaking.

When the smoke cleared, a window was broken. "She got away!"

"We'll get her another time"

The kids cheered. Brad flipped his hood back. "It worked Lloyd! You did it!"

"No, we did it!" They cheered.

The teachers come out of the lockers. "Normally we'd punish you for holding us captive, but seeing how we've all learned a valuable lesson, I'd say it's cause for a celebration"

"Uh, that wouldn't mean cake, now would it?" Everyone laughed.

* * *

Kai, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd rode in the Ultra Sonic Raider. Amanda, Kim and Sarah called their dragons and they picked them up. Ashlynn was flying by the ultra dragon, who had Cole, and a whole cake.

"So good to have the tank back!"

"You said it!" Cole ate another slice of cake.

"Can't wait to hear what Sensei says about this!"

The screen at the front them flickered on and Garmadon was there. "So, it is true! You have destroyed my evil ninja!"

"Keep it coming, Garmadon! your attempts to stop us only make us stronger!"

"Ah, but tomorrow is a new day ninja. Mark my words, I will find new ways to finish you, once and for-!" The screen flickered off.

"Sorry, can't hear you!"

"Nya will be displeased. She just repaired it and ti already needs to go back to the shop-"

"Nah, it's not broken" Small electric pulses came from Lloyd's arm and a game appeared on the screen.

"You did that? but it didn't blow up!"

"Hey, sometimes you go to school and might pick up a thing or two"

They all laughed and drove home.

* * *

Garmadon sneered at the blank screen. Evil Amanda knelt down behind him. "I'm sorry my Lord..we failed you..."

"Gah! Those pesky ninja! Always coming up with plans to stop me-!"

"My Lord, it wasn't the ninja that came up with the plan...it was Lloyd"

"Lloyd? He grows stronger and smarter each day..."

She stood up. "My Lord, give me another chance, a new team ,I promise, I can-!"

"No!" Garmadon turned to her and she bowed her head. "I will have the plan and call the shots! You are my creation! However, you could still be of use to me..." He looked out of the water. "just you wait ninja. I will end you!"

* * *

 **There! I'll leave that there! Now, I want to explain why I kept evil Amanda. I started falling in love wit her, and decided to keep her, even though that means I might have just screwed myself over. But I will plan it out, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I have a poll up, so check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if I'm taking a long time to do these, I need to get motivated more.**

 **Anyway, news, I took down one of my polls because I want to keep my highschool post up (and I'm still incredibly new to the poll system, I don't do polls that often), so I will one day put that back up.**

 **I'm also still wanting some ideas for my short story. And, I know there are some out there, I'm sorry for holding off on lemons, but I don't want to do them just yet, I'm waiting to...reach a certain point, which will be a while if I don't kick myself to do this...but hey, other ideas are appreciated! Give me a shout out and I'll see what I can do!**

 **So, here's the next chapter, and we are coming up to one of my favorite chapters! Not this one, but the next one! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja, just my OCs**

* * *

Lloyd took a deep breath, and tried to keep his arm steady. "Focus. In order to bear the fate of Ninjago on your shoulders, you must first learn to bear the weight of all of us" The ninja had made a tower, with Lloyd on bottom. Zane was steadying himself on Lloyd, Kai and Jay on Zane's shoulders, with Amanda on Kai's shoulder, Kim on Jay's, Cole on Zane's back, with Sarah on top of him, and Wu on top of her.

Ashlynn was in dragon form, recently coming back from a rather successful hunting trip, grumbled and watched them. This wasn't safe looking...

They wobbled. "Sensei..." Jay looked up at him. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea"

"Yeah, Sensei, he's just a kid"

"In order for him to succeed, we must all trust one another"

Kim gulped. "It's not that we don't trust him-" She almost lost her balance and fell, but grabbed Jay's head. "-It's that we're a little...nervous. I don't trust the floor, personally"

Amanda took a calm breath. "Yeah, I agree with Kim"

"Kim, I can't breath!"

Ashlynn sighed, then her ears pricked up. She heard something...She suddenly shot up and jumped for Lloyd, right as a wrecking ball broke through the wall, knocking everyone over. Ashlynn had wrapped herself around Lloyd, protecting him. She opened her wings and stood up and shook.

"What on Earth was that?!" The other ninja started getting up.

Construction workers looked inside, surprised to see people still inside. Ashlynn did a low growl and wrapped her tail around Lloyd.

"Hey, what's the big idea, we could've been hurt!"

Dareth then ran through his beads. "Whoa whoa whoa! This wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Let me see that order!" One guy took a paper and looked it over. "Oh, yeah. My bad. Sorry about that"

"Sorry?! You can't say sorry about that!"

"Yeah, someone could have been seriously hurt!"

They waved. "We'll be back in the morning!" They walked off.

Dareth sighed and picked up a broken trophy.

"Uh, Dareth? What is this all about?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Well, I fell behind on some of my payments and some company named 'Darnagon Enterprises' is buying the entire block to build some stupid Frisbee golf course"

Kim scoffed. "Frisbee golf?"

Sarah looked at the sighed. "I've never heard of this company. My aunt has ties with a lot of them and I've never seen or heard of them..."

"If I don't come up with fifty thousand by tomorrow, the dojo is gone..."

"Gone?!"

"We already lost the bounty, we can't loose the dojo now!"

"My trophies...all my fake trophies!" Ashlynn moaned and rubbed against him.

Zane looked at the sign, them pointed. "Wait a minute! Darnagom? When you rearrange the letters, it spells-"

"O Grandma?"

"No, Garmadon!"

Jay laughed. "Right, that would make more sense"

Lloyd sighed. "My dad is behind this" Ashlynn growled at the sign, then huffed.

"If he destroys the dojo, where will we train Lloyd?"

"This is by far Garmadons worst act yet!"

"Any of you have fifty thousand in that tea pot of yours?" Dareth pointed to Wu's teapot.

"Worry not Dareth, you're not in this alone. We're all with you"

Amanda stepped forward."You've helped us by letting us train here. It's time we returned the favor"

Dareth smiled. "Thanks...that means a lot to me"

"Did someone say fifty thousand?"

Jay gasped. "You didn't happen to win the lottery?!"

Sarah pointed at her. "If you did, you are my lucky person!"

Nya laughed. "No, but hear about Ninjaball Run"

 **"Ninjaball Run?"** Everyone asked but Sarah.

She gasped. Nya, you're a genius!"

"Wait, you know about this?"

"How can you guys not! I've got a second uncle on my dad's side that is a fanatic with it! I've been to several races, they're amazing!"

"It's the biggest road race in Ninjago, with a prize of a hundred thousand big ones. And it's tomorrow!"

"I appreciate the idea, but you're talking about the most dangerous race known to man..."

Sarah laughed. "We've faced worse! This race will be catnip compared to all the other stuff we've done!"

"And besides, we owe it to you. This is our way to pay you back..literally"

Kai looked at Nya. "You did a few upgrades to the Ultra Sonic Raider, right?" Nya nodded. "We could stand a chance with that"

Lloyd jumped up. "And I could fly my dragon! You did say I needed the practice"

"We can use ours. The more of us in the race, the better chance we have of wining"

Ashlynn gave a little roared. "You too Ashlynn. We'll need all the help we can get!"

"then it is agreed. You will enter this Ninjaball Run, to save the dojo"

Dareth sniffed. "Are you still crying?"

"Yes...but these are happy tears"

* * *

It was the next day, and the race was about to start. Everyone was lined up.

"Welcome everyone to the fourteenth annual Ninjaball Run!"

"The grand Prix where it doesn't matter how you get there as long as you get there first!"

"Now let's take a look at the racers!"

"I see the starters line. He have a few familiar faces-"

All the dragons landed on the starting line, next to the mail man.

"woo! Thought we were late!"

"Not our fault your dragon was excited"

"Hey, she's out going! Just like I am!" Kim sighed.

They saw Lloyd loosen and tighten his grip on his reins. "You look nervous Lloyd"

"you gonna be okay?"

Lloyd laughed. "Nervous! Maybe for you guys-" Ashlynn headbutt him, then landed on the ground. She flexed her wings and snorted. She, on the other hand, was excited.

Nya jumped off the Raider. "Now one small thing. I installed a pretty cool upgrade, so if you're in a really tight spot, pull that lever" She pointed to a lever that was inside. "Because what it does-" She was drowned out by the motor of the Darkley's bus.

"What?!" They couldn't hear her.

"Alright! The race is about to start! All pit crew must take their place in the stands"

"-Only under those circumstances should you pull that lever, and no other"

"Uh..."

"The race is about to start!"

"That's my cue. Gotta go! Good luck! She ran off.

"Wait, Nya, we didn't hear you!"

They heard some music and a band car with four men on the back pulled up. Lou waved to Cole.

"Look, it's my dad!"

Sarah waved. "Hi Mr. Brookstone!" **(A/N: Again, going by what I'm hearing and seeing...also, I like this name)** Lou waved to her too.

Then Jay's parents pulled up in their jalopy. "Oh no..."

Edna stood up. "Jay!" she waved at him. "Oh, I think he see's us Ed!"

"I see that hon, now you don't have to embarrass the boy!"

Jay groaned. "Is there anyone we don't have to compete against?!"

There was suddenly a flash of purple and a skeleton car popped out, landing on the starting line.

"Well, why don't we just race ALL of Ninjago!"

"Wait a minute! It looks like some skeletons have crashed the party! Is that against the rules?"

"Rules? There's only one rule in Ninjaball Run, and that's cross the finish line first! Let's look at the course!" A map popped up on a jumbo tron. "first length goes through the streets of Ninjago, then to the treacherous Sea of Sand! Racers, look out for the dangerous tread way known as Crash Course Canyon, where the slightest mistake can be your last! Then we go into the winding maze known as the birchwood forest! Then the perilous glacier barrens! Finally, in the fourth and final length, racers must face the deadly heat in the bad lands, which then takes us back to the finish line, here in Ninjago City!"

Sarah sucked air in through her teeth. "Guys...this sounds really dangerous. I don't think it's ever been this rough before..."

"Well, if we're gonna have to save the dojo, we're gonna have to beat some pretty stiff competition!"

"One final word. Let's have a good clean race!" While everyone was waiting for the race to start, the Darkley boys secretly went to the Ultra Sonic Raider and loosened the wheels. They quietly got back on the bus. "So good luck to everyone!"

The countdown started. Everyone revved up their engines and the dragons rumbled in readiness. "On your mark...Get set...NINJABALL GO!" Everyone took off.

"C'mon boy!" Lloyd's dragon took off, Ashlynn right next to him.

However, the ninja didn't get far without their wheel breaking. "What happened?"

"We've been sabotaged!"

Amanda stopped and looked back. Kai waved her on. She nodded and took off, following close, then catching up.

Sarah looked back. "What happened?"

"Sabotage! They'll be fine! Let's win this, follow my lead!" Breeze roared and they took off in a group.

Up front, Ed flipped a switch and cloth balloons puffed up from the tired and bumped everyone out of the way. They go to the front in no time.

At the back, Lloyd's dragon took the opposite turn. "Whoa, wrong way! We're going the wrong way!"

Ashlynn squalled and took off after them.

* * *

At the prison, the serpentine generals had tied a chain to the cell window of Skale's cell. They pulled one more time and finally took the wall out. Skales cackled as he slithered into the sunlight. He jumped down to the ground. "It'sss about time! Let'sss get out of here!" He got on the bus and it took off, police cars behind them. They broke through a barrier and merged with the racers. "What in the world isss going on?!"

"Oh, and it looks like things have just got interesting! Looks like new competitors have entered the race! Meanwhile, the ninja remain at the starters line in dead last!"

Jay groaned. "Great! We're already out of the race!"

"We can't quit now, not with everything on the line! Help me lift this thing!" They got around the wheel and lifted, and got the wheel cover on properly.

They jumped in the Raider. "So that's how this is gonna go? Alright boys, let's do this!" They revved the engine and took off.

* * *

In the sky, the Bounty flew through. Garmadon, Bizarro Amanda **(A/N: I had forgotten the name until recently. If any of you guys have anther name for her, I'm all ears to hear it!)** , and the serpentine were in the bridge. "Now that the ninja's dojo will be destroyed, we'll crush them before Lloyd ever becomes a true ninja!"

"Lord Garmadon, you might want to see this" Garmadon turned to the small TV that was on.

"We're here live at the fourteenth annual Ninjaball Run, where it looks like the ninja are back in the race! And have a long shot of winning this years cash prize!"

"They're trying to save the dojo?! Will they ever quit?!"

"I told you that the name 'Darnagom' was too obvious, but _nooo!_ Why listen to the bizarro?"

Garmadon growled. "Set sail for the race at once! We can't let them win!" The bounty took off.

* * *

The other racers had just gotten into the Sea of Sand, Jay's parents in the lead. They hit a button and the cloth balloons flew off, hitting the racers behind them. They hit a switch and spikes protruded from the wheels to give them better grip in the sand.

"Huh. I might give Jay a hard time for his parents...but they're smart about this!"

"And not to be rude to them, but we can't let them win!"

"Fly over, the dragon's won't fit in the canyon!"

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Is it cheating when the only rule is to get to the finish line first?" Kim opened her mouth, then closed it. "Exactly! Heyah, Ivy, heyah!" They flew over the canyon, following the openings.

The Darkley boys and the pirates were fighting for a spot to get in. That canyon opening was only big enough for one vehicle. The Darkely boys then rammed into the pirates into a sand dune, taking them out of the race.

"Ooohchie mama! Pirates are out of the race!"

The ninja had then just got into the canyon. "Woohoo! We're no longer in last! Things are looking up!"

Suddenly a large shadow loomed overhead. "Oh no...Garmadon!"

"What?!"

On deck, Garmadon and the Serpentine looked down a them "Lord Garmadon, are you going to ussse the mega weapon on them?"

"Why bother? Look at them. Trapped like rats! Set all the cannons to fire. Now that they're in our sights, they have no where to run!"

"Gah! We're sitting ducks! There's no where to run!"

* * *

Everyone was watching. "Are those cannons? I would not want to be in the Ultra Sonic Raider right now!"

"I can't look...but you the fans can! In glorious high definition!"

Nya, Wu and Dareth were watching. "They can't get out of the way!"

"I can't look!"

* * *

Garmadon cackled. "Goodbye ninja!" The flame was getting shorter...

There was a roar, and Lloyd and Ashlynn soared into the canyons. Lloyd was flying directly into the ship. "Out of the way!" They dove, but hit the ship. The cannon faced up and fired. The cannon ball aimed for Kim and Ray and it hit Ray's wing, who roared and plummeted.

"Whoa!" They crashed into the wall, then fell to the ground. Kim got off and rubbed her head. "Ray!" She ran over to her dragon. "Oh girl..."

The ninja stopped. "Kim!" Zane stood up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine-" Ray got up, tried to open her wing, then cried in pain. "-But Ray isn't. Looks like we're you. You guys keep going. Win this thing!"

"Be careful" Zane sat back down and they took off.

Lloyd and Ashlynn followed behind. Lloyd stood up on the dragon to grab the reins. He did, but the dragon bucked and Lloyd fell forward. He dangled in front of the ninja.

"You saved us Lloyd!"

"I did? I mean, I did!"

"Unfortunately, Kim is unable to race, due to the cannon ball hitting Ray's wing"

"But she'll be fine. They're both tough"

Lloyd nodded. "Hey, what do you say we work together?"

"Yeah, I say we show them what we ninja are all about"

There was a chorus of roars and Breeze and Ivy flew next to them. "You said it! Let's show that you mess with one of us-!"

"You mess with all of us!"

 **"Ninja-go!"**

Garmadon yelled in frustration. "They're getting away!"

Bizarro Amanda sighed. "We need a better plan!"

"Why don't you ussse your mega weapon?!"

"Because I can only use it once before it saps all of my energy! And who's going to slap you around and get this ship moving!"

"I'll gladly do it" Bizarro Amanda slapped the snake. "Get this ship moving, all of you!" She sneered. "Or you deal with me"

"You heard them! Full speed ahead!" They took off.

Bizarro Amanda smiled. "That's more like it!" She walked to the front.

Garmadon scowled. _"I'm loosing control of her...if this gets anymore out of hand..."_

* * *

"Looks like our leaders are about to hit the second length of the race! Into the birchwood forest!"

The band bus was driving when it hit a log and spiraled into a snowbank. The ninja drove by in the Raider.

"We're not gonna catch up"

"We'll find a way!" Amanda, Sarah, Lloyd and Ashlynn flew up. They saw a clear path and dove down.

"Follow us!"

"We found a path!"

They flew and the ninja on the ground followed.

"Woo hoo!"

"Hey, looks like he's getting the hang of it!"

"And it looks like we've made up the lost time!"

The skeletons looked over and saw the ninja following the dragons. "Working together?"

"not if we can help it!" One of them took a skeleton hand grapple and aimed it for Lloyd. It grabbed the foot of the Ultra Dragon. The skeletons swerved, pulling the dragon, and Ashlynn, who was next to him on his left, pressed against his side, down. They crashed, Ashlynn pinned to the ground.

The skeletons laughed, then were jerked off the ground as the chain wrapped around a tree. It was yanked off the car and the car crashed.

"Ooh, and a nasty crash, More racers are out of the race! Hope they're okay"

"Yeah, but if they're not, stay tuned for the slow motion replay!"

Lloyd got up and flipped his hood back. "You okay fella?" It moaned. Lloyd looked back. "Well, at least they're back in the race"

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Ashlynn, now human, because it was the only way to get out from under the dragon, walked up, chattering and hugging her arms. "Th-Th-They sh-should have a-a ch-chance!"

* * *

Dareth was watching the big screen when one of the announcers went up to him. "Excuse us, but you're friends with the young boy dragon rider and his dragon changing friend. Tell us how you feel"

"I feel terrible. This is all my fault. The only reason they and the ninja entered this race was to help save my dojo. If they don't win, developers are gonna tear it down. leaving these poor kids without an enrichment center to train their tiny little lives"

 **"Aww! Dojo! Dojo! Dojo!"** People started to cheer for the dojo.

"I don't know if you can feel it up there in the booth, but down here, it seems the crowd has found their favorite racer, the ninja!"

"Oh, I feel it alright! but they better buckle their seat belts, because up next is the most dangerous part of the race, the Glacier Barrens!"

* * *

The serpentine were still being chased by the cops. "I can't ssshake them!" They suddenly zoomed past them.

"They're not interesssted in catching you!"

"They jussst want to win the raccce!" However, the cops crashed into an igloo, trying to avoid the mailman, who crashed into a snowman.

The ninja were in the lead, with Jay's parents close behind. "Finally! Nothing can stop us now!"

There was a clanking noise and the engines were starting to die. "We've used up all our fuel! We're not going to make it to the finish line!"

"I don't want to say it guys, but I think our goose is cooked!"

There was a honk and Jay's parents pulled up. "You guys look like you could use a hand there! We heard on the radio that yer tryin' to save Dareth's dojo!"

"We're so proud of you son!"

"Thanks mom, but we're out of gas!"

"Oh, take ours!"

"but how?! If we stop, we'll loose the lead!"

"Then we'll just have to do this the hard way son!" Ed grabbed a pipe. They were going to exchange fuel while driving. Edna took the wheel and Ed went to the gas tank. He put in one end into the tank. "Take this end son!" Jay jumped over and opened their tank.

"Keep it steady!" Jay took the hose and put it in their tank. "Ready dad!" Ed opened the valve and gas flowed through.

The bounty was losing speed, they were dragging behind. "We're not fast enough! We're pulling away!"

"But we're up to maximum ssspeed!"

"Then get ride of the excess weight!"

"What excccesss weight?"

Serpentine were starting to be thrown overboard. Sarah flew down close to the ninja. "Watch out guys! It's raining snakes out here!"

"I order you to slow the ninja down!"

"Do whatever it takes!"

"Guys, look out!" Some of the snakes were making their way to the ninja.

Some landed on the tail pipes next to Jay. "Ninja-go!" He spun and kicked them off. "Guys, I need some help!"

"We've got your back!" Zane and Cole made their way to the top of the Raider. Zane kicked a venomari off.

Cole saw a fangpyre by the hose. "Ninja-go!"

Some snakes landed on the jalopy. "Ninja-go!" Jay jumped over and kicked him off. A snake landed next to Edna. "Mom look out!"

"Ninja-go!" And orange spinjitzu tornado landed on the serpentine and kicked him off. Sarah waved to Edna. "Hi, Mrs. Walker. Didn't mean to intrude like this"

"Oh, it's no trouble dearier!"

Zane was on top of the Raider facing a hypnobrai. "Look into my eyesss" He started to sway. Zane then turned his head completely backwards. "Whoa, that'sss ssso grosss!"

Cole and Jay threw snowballs at the hypnobrai, covering his eyes with snow. "Now Zane!"

Zane spun his head back around. "Ninja-go!" Zane spun and kicked him. However, when he did, he kicked him right to Edna. The snake grabbed the wheel and it veered the car, pulling the raider of course. The serpentine bus tried to stop and skidded sideways. It was a big blowout.

The Raider stopped moving and Amanda finally landed down with Breeze. She jumped off and ran over. "Are you guys okay?!"

"We're fine. But we have to hurry!" They started to get in.

"Wait!" They all looked at Jay. He ran over to his parents, who were climbing out of the car. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"We're fine son. Just wish I could say the same thing for the old Jalopy"

Sarah groaned and sat up from the floor of the back seat. "She's a tough bird though. Not many cars would survive a crash like that in one piece..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine-" Sarah pulled herself, but when she landed on the snow, she yelled and fell, clutching her right ankle. "No, not fine. I think my ankle is twisted..."

Amanda rushed over and helped her up. "Good thing it wasn't any worse" There was a clank and more smoke billowed from the car.

"Poor girl...shame she didn't get to reach the finish line"

Jay looked at the car, then saw a loose part. He grabbed it. "Well, I'll make sure a part of her will"

Before he took off..."Jay" He stopped and looked back at Amanda. She looked at the wreck. "I've got to stay here. You guys finish the race"

"But we need as much help as we can get-!"

"And so does everyone else here! Jay, I saw that Darkley bus crash, and there's still some people here on this mountain. The natives might be okay, but everyone else won't be. I've got to help everyone out of here. I'll be fine. You guys win this one. For all of us"

Jay nodded and jumped onto the Raider. He put the part on and jumped in. "Let's go! We've got a dojo to save!" They took off.

"Go make us proud son!"

Amanda sat Sarah down on the edge of the jalopy. "Ed, Edna, I'll need your help"

* * *

The ninja drove down the mountain and ended up in the bad lands, a straight shot towards the city.

"Looks like it's just us and Garmadon!"

"And this time the good guys won't finish last!" They sped up and past Garmadon.

He chuckled as he steered the ship, Bizarro Amanda keeping watch. "Lord Garmadon, we have a problem!" she pointed to the front, where they saw the ninja.

"What?! I hate those ninja! It's time...You think you can beat me ninja?! This race is mine!" Garmadon lifted his weapon up. "Hear me mega weapon! I wish to rip open Ninjago and make an obstacle that they can never surpass!" The weapon glowed. There was a boom and a giant crack opened up, cutting the land from Ninjago City.

the ninja saw it and braked, almost going over the edge. Garmadon soared over head. "That is totally cheating!"

"Guys, that is impossible to cross that divide!"

Garmadon had collapsed on the floor, and Bizarro Amanda took the wheel. Garmadon laughed. "I did it!"

Bizarro Amanda gave a wicked grin. "I'd like to see them cross _that!"_

"I win! their dojo is doomed!" They laughed.

The ninja had pulled back and they looked at the crack. "We're not gonna win now!"

Kai looked around, then saw the switch Nya was talking about. "Wait a minute! This isn't over! Everybody, hang on!" They drove towards the crevice at top speed.

"You know we're aiming right for that cliff, right? You sure we don't have any other ideas?!"

"I didn't have time to think it through! What was it that sensei said? You've got to have trust!"

"Yeah, in each other! Not in miracles!" They were getting closer.

"Nya...don't fail us now!" They got closer. "Okay, now!" Kai pulled it and his cockpit separated from the rest. His cockpit had turned into a small flying ship.

 **"Ninja-go!"** The others spun out and onto it. They soared across the crevice, catching up to Garmadon.

Garmadon laughed, then looked at the screen. They were coming up. "What?! No...No! NO!"

* * *

Everyone in the stands saw on the screen and cheered. "He pulled the lever!"

 **"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"**

They were neck and neck, coming up on the finish line. "It looks like it's going to be a photo finish!" They crossed the line and a picture was taken. They landed on the ground, both Garmadon and the ninja.

Everyone cheered for the ninja and lifted them up. Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda jumped off. "I won...I won! Clearly I passed the finish line first!"

"We have a winner!" Everyone got quiet as the picture was put up on the jumbo tron. It shows them really close, but circled on the picture was the broken piece Jay had put on! "The ninja! The ninja have won!"

Everyone erupted in cheers. Jay took it off. "Yeah, I knew it would bring us luck!"

"You guys did it!" Kim ran up and hugged Zane.

"Alright guys!" Sarah, with a slight limp, being help up by Amanda, both came over.

"Way to go, we saved the dojo!"

Garmadon yelled in frustration and Bizarro Amanda sneered. "That's not fair! That piece wasn't even part of their machine! It's not even street legal, my ship was-!"

 **"Your ship?"** Garmadon turned and saw Lloyd and Ashlynn standing on deck, the Ultra Dragon behind them.

"I believe this belongs to us!"

"No no no!" There were police sirens and cops showed up.

"Alright Garmadon, you're coming with us"

The serpentine bus drove up, separating them. Skales opened the door. "Look who needsss who now!" Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda got on and it drove off.

"Sensei, I don't think that'll be the last we'll see of him"

"Well, what do you expect?"

Dareth cheered. "We did it! We saved the dojo!" The trophy was huge and help all the money.

"Wow Dareth! for once in your life, you've got a real trophy!"

Dareth whooped and bounced in excitement. "Look at this! Look what I can do! CANNON BALL!" He jumped into it and everyone laughed.

* * *

 **HOLY HELL, that was awful to write! Seriously, This was not fun to rewrite. I've got nothing against this episode, I like it, but wow! I was not expecting it to be this tough to write...**

 **Whew, anyway, I'm excited! One of my favorite episodes is coming up! Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Now, I'm excited for this chapter, this was one of my favorite episodes, and I'm glad to be doing this. After this chapter, I'm going to update the character information. And, I have a short story chapter after this that I think some of you will like. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

"I got it! Pass it here!"

"No way!" Some boys down in the nearby village were playing ball and laughing. Lloyd looked down at them and sighed.

"Lloyd? Lloyd!" he turned around towards Kai. "Concentrate"

"Now that the bounty is in our possession again, we can train you more effectively"

"But you've got to stay focused and pay attention"

"C'mon, let's do it one more time!"

Lloyd groaned. "We've been training all day though!"

"It's all to get you ready to face your father. Now, in position!"

Lloyd sighed and got into position. He yawned. The ninja flipped their hoods and masks on and got in position. "Whatever..."

Kai and Sarah came at him first. Kai went for the front with a kick and Sarah to his left. Lloyd punch Kai and flipped him away, then struck a pal at Sarah's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped and stumbled back.

Lloyd yawned. Jay and Zane jumped for him. "Ninja-go!" He spun, summoning his elemental tornado, and beating them away. He heard footsteps and turned as Kim ran for him. He ducked down, turned, then struck his hand at the back of her leg. She yelped and collapsed, rubbing her left. For some reason, whenever the back of her leg was hit, just by her thigh, it knots.

Cole yelled then charged Lloyd. He hit him and he flipped through the air. Lloyd landed on his feet, but then they were swept out from under him and Amanda forced him to the deck, a hand on his chest, pinning him down.

"Well, that was fun! Are we done?" He tried to get up but Amanda kept him down.

She took her mask off and sighed. "Something's bothering you" She took her hand off and helped him up. "Something wrong?"

Lloyd sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well...the latest issue of Starfarer just came in at Doomsday Comics, and it's a limited run, so if I don't go out and get it, it'll sell out! Last they left off, intergalactic rouge Fritz Donagan was surrounded by the Imperial Sludge! And if I don't find out if he gets out alright, I think I might have my own doomsday!"

Kai sighed. "The fate of Ninjago rests on your shoulders. As the green ninja, you have a giant responsibility to hold. I'm sorry, but you don't have time for such childish things"

Lloyd sighed and went to the railing. "Other kids get to play and have fun! All i get to do is train!" They sailed away from the village.

Amanda sighed. "Lloyd, I know how you feel" She went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Growing up like this is never easy. But we have a responsibility. We're ninja, and the protection of others over ours comes first. Now, I know you didn't get much of a say in it...but I didn't either. And neither did Ashlynn. You're not alone with this"

Just then, Nya ran up on deck. "Guys! There's been a break in at the Ninja Museum of Natural History! And the security cameras picked up you know who!"

"'I'll take Garmadon for 500 please!'" Kim nudged Sarah. "what?"

"We've got to stop him before he used that Mega Weapon to start another one of his diabolical schemes!"

Lloyd smiled. "Um-" They turned to him and he sighed. "Yeah yeah. I can't go and it'll be safer for me just to stay here and train"

 **"Mm Hm!"**

* * *

They were docked just outside of the city. "We'll return to the bounty as son as we can"

"We'll be waiting for your safe return" The ninja took off into the city.

Lloyd sighed. "Too old for comic books and too young to fight. When are they going to make up their minds"

Ashlynn snorted. " _'Ashlynn, you're getting to big to hunt rabbits. No, you can't hunt deer yet, you're not big enough'._ Breeze tells me the same thing"

Nya smirked. "C'mon pint sizes. Show me what you got"

Lloyd yawned and went to the middle of the deck.

* * *

It was dark by the time the ninja got to the museum. The climbed a rope down from the roof and climbed into a window. They ran to the upper balcony and looked down. They saw the serpentine.

Skales looked at a picture of what someone thought a serpentine looked like. "Boy, did they get _that_ wrong!"

"Why would we come to a mussseum if we weren't going to sssteal anything!"

"Becaussse Massster Garmadon hasss another plan to dessstroy the ninja!"

"Massster Garmadon? Ha! He'sss no massster of mine! Sssinccce hisss ssso called 'Mega Weapon' failed every time! I don't ssse why we call our own ssshots!"

"Because this time, I will not fail!" Garmadon stood at the end of the room. Skales dropped his staff and flashflight.

"Oooh, you don't want to make him made, snake" Bizarro Amanda stepped out of the shadows. She had a different look now. She wore a dark red and silver sleeveless side cut out slit dress, red at the top then faded down to silver. He hair was pulled back. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "I'd bow now, if you wan to make him happy"

 **"Yesss Lord Garmadon!"** Three of the generals bowed.

Skales grumbled and slowly bowed. "Yesss...Lord Garmadon..."

"Behold, Dromaeosaurid Theropod Grundalychus! Otherwide known as The Grundle"

"Oh, thank god they gave it a shorter name" Sarah whispered. Amanda nudged her and shushed her.

"Althoug now extinct, in it's time, it was the most feared and dangerous creature in all of Ninjago! With claws that could slice through steel, and with heightened scenes that could detect it's prey from miles away! It could track the stealthiest of ninja! Once it picked up your scent, there was no hiding from it"

Jay gulped. "I've heard of those things. Good thing we live in an age where we don't have to worry about those things, heh heh"

Sarah face palmed. "We're jinxed now..."

"Thanksss for the hisstory lessson! But what are we gonna do with a pile of bonesss?!"

"I'm going to make it so that the beast will walk again!"

Bizarro Amanda cheered. Skales sneered. "Yeah right! Then ssshow usss then!"

Garmadon turned to the skeleton. "Rise Grundle! And feel the strength of the Mega Weapon! I wish to create the power to make you young! Turn back the clock, so that you are no longer extinct! But hungry! Hungry for the ninja!" The weapon glowed and purple smoke surrounded the skeleton. Bizarro Amanda laughed.

"Jay you jinxed us!"

"He's bringing it back?!"

"Not if we have a say in the matter!"

"Let's get to it then!" They brandished their weapons and jumped on the railing.

Garmadon turned. "The ninja! Stop them!"

They ran along the railing. The serpentine threw stuff at them. Amanda tried to fire arrows at the weapon, but it wasn't doing anything. She fired her last arrow and groaned. "Out of ammo!"

They got behind The Grundle. "Rise Grundle!"

"We can't let him get away!" They all jumped on it's back. Serpentine surrounded them.

"This is not a solid plan Cole!"

Sarah stumbled and almost fell. "Or a solid ground! We can't stay up here anymore!"

The serpentine jabbed and managed to knock off everyone but Kai and Kim. Kai looked around as the skeleton wobled more and looked at Garmadon. "On my count ,throw your sword!" Kim nodded. "Now!" They threw their swords at Garmadon and knocked the Mega Weapon out of his hand. they fell to the floor.

The weapon skidded across the floor. "Not again...not again!"

Bizarro Amanda hissed at them. "You ninja ruin everything!"

"And you sssaid it wouldn't fail"

"Retreat!" They ran, Garmadon grabbing the weapon.

"Alright!"

"We stopped him, it didn't work!"

"Curse you ninjas!" They all ran.

"Haha! Well ,I thought we handled that well-" They heard something and turned. The generals were stealing a sarcophagus. "Hey, they're stealing the golden sarcophagus!"

"Stop them!" The generals slithered out down the street, carrying the sarcophagus. The ninja ran after them.

They were getting farther away. The serpentine rounded the corner and saw a manhole cover. "That'sss out ticket out of here!" They slithered over and lifted the cover, but the sarcophagus wouldn't fit.

"It won't fit!"

"Forget it! let'sss get out of here!" They slithered down and covered the hole. By then the ninja got there.

"Aw man! It's a shame wouldn't couldn't catch them. usually I'm faster than that! It's as if my legs are half their size"

"Uh Jay? What happened to your voice. You sound funny"

"Well, you look funny Sarah!"

"I don't remember the sarcophagus being that big. Did it grow?"

"Or did we shrink?"

"Don't be ridiculous Zane, how could we shrink, that's not how humans grow!"

Amanda pointed to a window. "Um...guys!" they all lined up and looked. Looking back were kids that looked just like them!

"We shrunk!"

"Okay, we apparently do grow that way!"

"We're...we're kids!"

It sank for a solid second before they all screamed in panic.

"This bad is bad! This is so bad on so many levels!"

"Why did this happen?! How did this happen!"

"We must be dreaming! Zane, tell me we're dreaming!"

"Nindroids don't really dream! Perhaps Garmadon proceeded in turning back the clock! But instead of reviving the Grundle, it only affected us!"

"Why?! We save the city and we get stomped down on, this isn't fair!" Sarah's face turned bright red, show a lot more freckles then she normally had.

Jay tapped Zane on the chest. "Nindroids don't turn into kids! Explain that genius!"

"I've extended my logic perimeters, but nothing is coming up! This...does not compute!" Zanes face twitched and sparked.

"Okay, okay" Amanda held her hands up. "Everyone just...calm down. Panicking like this isn't going to help. We need to stay calm"

"I get it. We're all in this together...Aw, but I can't be a kid again! I hated being a kid! You can't drive, nobody listens to you...oh no...BED TIME!"

Kim spoke up. "Cole, I _really_ think that bed times are the least of our worries...how are we gonna fix this?"

"I told Nya we'd meet back up at the bounty. I'm sure Sensei will know what to do"

"Hey, do you guys hear that?"

There were sirens and two cop cars pulled up. Two cops got out of them. "Well well, what do we got here? Looks like we got our culprits to the museum heist. Who would have thought it was a bunch of brats!"

"Excuse me, brats?! I'll show you brat!" Amanda had to hold Sarah back.

"What do you got on apple dumpling gang? Pajamas?" They laughed.

"These aren't pajamas! We're ninja!"

"Yeah yeah, and I'm Santa Claus"

"We'll show you!"

"Ninja-go!" Kai spun, but his spinjitzu was too big. He picked everyone up and threw them onto the hood of the cars. He fell onto the ground.

"Ow!"

"Kai, what the heck?!"

"Our spinjitzu doesn't work! We're too small!"

"I hate being a kid!"

"Alright, easy kiddos. You're coming with us to the precinct"

"Look officers, this was just a great misunderstanding. You see, my friends and I are simply trying to help out-"

"Hey you can tell all the stories you want when we return to the museum to explain why you stole this!"

"But we didn't steal-"

"Zip it"

They started to put them in the cars, boys in one, girls in another. Sarah squirmed. "You can't do this to me, I have my rights!" The cop sighed and pushed her into the car. "Geez, kids"

* * *

The next morning, Lloyd was sitting on a table on deck, reading a comic book. Wu and Nya were standing on deck with Ashlynn.

Ashlynn hugged Wu tighter. "Wu, I'm getting worried...They were gone all night, what if the mission went...wrong?"

"Hm...I feel it too. Something has happened to them...Lloyd!" Lloyd jumped and dropped his comic then picked up a book. "You and Ashlynn are in charge of the bounty while me and Nya look around town"

"Uh, yeah, sure thing" Wu and Nya left the deck to get ready. "Okay, Fritz Donagan, looks like it's just, me and-"

"Ahem" Lloyd jumped again and Ashlynn was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I was just um...I was going to, uh..."

Ashlynn sat next to him. "So ,what's this comic all about?"

* * *

 **"We're sorry for stealing"** The ninja minus Zane all knelt down in front of the museum owner.

"But we didn't steal. I don't understand"

"Ssh! The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get our bodies back to normal!"

Zane gasped and knelt down to. "I'm sorry for stealing too"

"Thank you children, for doing the right thing. But whatever happened to the bones?"

"Uh, bones?"

"We didn't steal any bones"

"What bones were taken?"

"The Grundle bones"

"The what?" They looked at the stand where it was, but it was empty.

"Oh no that's bad"

"They're gone!" They huddled together.

"You don't think-"

"It waked out of here?"

"That's not possible, we stopped Garmadon!"

"Well, theoretically, it is possible that since Garmadon managed to successfully reverse the age on us, he reversed the years on the Grundle and brought it back to life!"

"Oh beans..."

Jay broke the group and ran to the cops. "You guys have to believe us! The Grundle's been brought back to life and it's on the loose and it's sole existence is to hunt ninja and as long as we're here EVERYONE'S AT RISK!"

They laughed. The cops put them all on a bench. "Well, we'll keep a lookout for anything that goes bump in the night, okay? Now, you all just sit tight while we call your parents to come pick you up" they walked off.

"They can't call my parents, my mom is going to have a heart attack if she see's me like this!"

"Relax, we won't let them call"

"But we have to find a way out of here first" There was a chatter of kids and what looked like a school field trip walked by.

"I'd say a little blending in while probably help"

"Follow my lead" They got up and tagged in the back of the group. They started to stealthily snag clothes from other kids.

When they got them on ,they looked like regular kids. "This is so humiliating!"

"At least you aren't wearing a Charlie Chimp shirt that smells like dish water"

Amanda tightened a hoodie around her waist. "Okay, so, plan, anyone?"

"I'm afraid if we can't use our spinjitzu, we'll be no match for the Grundle...so...no"

"Then we have to get back to the bounty" Once they got outside they broke from the group and ran.

The teacher saw them. "Huh? Where are you going? Come back!"

 _THUMP!_

They all heard something. There was a growl. "What was that? Hello! Is anyone here?"

There was a roar and the Grundle peered down at the, saliva dripping from it's mouth. "A MONSTER!" Everyone screamed and ran as it jumped from the building and started to run.

* * *

Jay picked up the pay phone. "Money, a quarter at least" They started to pat down looking for spare change.

"Wow, this kid had twenty bucks in his pocket! That's too much for the phone though"

"I've got a few bus tokens..."

"Here, I've got one" Amanda handed Jay a quarter and he put it in.

"Collect call please" He wobbled. "Hold me steady"

Amanda, Kim, Sarah and Zane kept watch, to make sure they weren't being followed...or hunted.

"Geez this is bad..."

"Don't worry we'll get help. Sensei should know what to do"

* * *

Lloyd and Ashlynn were playing video games in the bridge, Ashlynn sitting cross legged on the table, Lloyd in a chair. The phone started to ring.

"Ug...Ashlynn?" Ashlynn, while still paying attention to the screen, knocked it with her elbow and it dangled off the table.

 **"Destiny's Bounty"**

"Lloyd, Ashlynn! It's Jay let me talk to Sensei!"

"Jay? Where are you guys?"

"We got worried, you guys didn't come home last night. Sensei and Nya are out looking for you"

"Apparently you need parental permission to take the bus and we can't get out of the city!"

That got them to stop for a second.

"What?"

"Jay, do you mind repeating that?"

"Never mind, it's a bit complicated, just meet as at Buddy's Pizza in ten minutes, and bring our weapons!"

"Aww, why do we have to go there?!" They heard Sarah whine over the phone then it hung up.

Lloyd and Ashlynn looked at each other. "I've got a bad feeling about this"

* * *

Lloyd and Ashlynn walked into Buddy's Pizza carrying weapons, looking for the ninja. "Any idea why they want to meet us... _here?_ "

"It's the ninja, they must have a reason" they started looking around, and overheard a conversation at one table.

"Of all places to meet, why did you pick this place!"

"What? I like their pizza!"

"Well, still, we could have picked a better spot! Like Susie Sundae Ice Cream Palace, that place is awesome!"

"Psst! Lloyd, Ashlynn!" they turned and saw a table of kids looking at them.

"Beat it brat, I'm on a mission"

"Lloyd, be nicer"

One of the kids grabbed his sleeve. "It's me, Kai!"

"And the rest of us, way to leave us out"

Lloyd and Ashlynn looked them over, than gasped. Lloyd dropped his weapons. "Whoa! What happened?! You're...small!" Everyone looked at them.

"Keep it down! We're trying to lay low. You're father not only turned us into kids, but revived a creature whose sole purpose is to hunt ninja!"

"Typical Garmadon!"

"And now whenever we try to tell someone, they just ignore us, cause we're kids"

Lloyd picked up then weapons, looked at Ashlynn, then they started to laugh.

"Talk about ironic!"

"What's so funny?"

"I guess now you know what it's like to be treated differently" They laced the weapons on the table.

"All because we're kids" Yeah, that hit them pretty hard.

"This is serious! If we don't turn big to be able to use our spinjitzu, we won't stand a chance against the Grundle!"

"Look, not to be a Debbie Downer, but i don't think we had that big of a chance to begin with" Kim punched her arm. "Ow! I'm just saying what some of us are thinking!"

"What about me? I know spinjitzu!"

"And I can turn into a dragon, and I'm a decent hunter and I know how to fight!"

"Yeah, but you don't know the Grundle. We all need to be at full strength. What we need is someone who might know about how to defeat those things"

Lloyd looked over and saw someone reading a comic. He smiled, getting an idea. "Don't worry. I know just the guy"

* * *

They walked up to a store.

 _Ninjago Doomsday Comix._

They walked in and looked around. "You brought us to a comic book store?!"

"Trus tme, if there's anyone who knows how to defeat a monster that doesn't exist, I know just the person to talk to"

Ashlynn sniffed and sneezed. "Smells sad in here"

Kai grabbed Lloyd's sleeve. "We're not here to pick up your stupid comic book Lloyd! this is serious!"

Ashlynn stepped between them. "We're being serious too! Look, Lloyd says he knows someone, then he knows someone. It's like you said earlier. No one will listen to you know. But someone here just might. And if there's a problem..." Ashlynn bared some fangs. "I will have no problem fixing it for you" Kai gulped.

They walked up to the front desk where a man in a orange shirt was sitting. "guys, meet Rufus McCallister! A.K.A, Mother Doomsday!"

Sarah leaned over to Amanda. "But he's a dude, wouldn't he be a Father Doomsday?" She whispered.

"I think it's just a title. I know nothing about comics...or the people who enjoy them"

Rufus smiled. "Well, if it isn't Lloyd Hemorrhoid Garmdon" Ashlynn snorted then covered her mouth, her body shaking with laughter. "Sorry if you came looking for the lates Starfarer. I'm all sold out"

"SOLD OUT?!" Lloyd called attention to himself. Ashlynn nudged him. "Oh, um...Actually Mother Doomsday, we need help"

"Well, color me intrigued"

"We have a problem. There's a Grundle on the loose, and we need to know how to deal with it"

"Ah. A theoretical question"

"Uh, yeah, theoretical. Can you help?"

Rufus got out from behind his desk and walked over to a shelf. "Dromaeosaurid Theropod Grundalychus. Phew. Although extinct, there have been a surplus of shows, movies, books, and comics surrounding the primordial predator. Supposedly, they always get their prey"

"Sounds like this guy knows his stuff"

"Can he tell us about the name though, were they going through a tongue twister competition or something when they made the name?"

"Can it be stopped?"

"First think you need to know is that it's thick shell like hide is invincible to swords, scythe's, nun-chucks, throwing stars and arrows. So your cheap imitations wil ldo nothing to slow him down"

"Swell"

Ashlyn stepped forward. "Did it have any predictors it had to worry about?"

"Well, there have been theories that the Grundle might have as enemies, but it was so long ago, no one knows for sure"

"What about another creature with claws and fangs? Like a...dragon, perhaps"

"Well, so little about dragons has been found out. We don't even know if there were dragons back then"

"Oh..."

"Second, it's nocturnal, and will only hunt at night"

"Oh good! It's still daylight, so we can relax for a bit!" Rufus raised an eyebrow. "uh, I mean...theoretically"

"But still, nocturnal hunters are still dangerous. The night will be it's element not ours...theoretically"

"And the only way to defeat it is with light" Kim sighed and Sarah pat her back. Rufus walked over to a display case "Like a vampire, with enough of it, it could potentially destroy him. If I had my weapon of choice, may I recommend the Illumasword?" He opened it to show four glowing swords. "These are authentic replicas that would come in handy, we're you to actually live long enough when you face one. And if swords are your thing, maybe I can interest you in an authentic ninja gi, signed by the very ninja who saved the city"

Sarah smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "About time someone realized the good work we did"

"Uh, we'll just take the light swords" Kai reached up to grab one, but Rufus stopped him.

"Not so fast. This Satrfarer combo pack can only be won in the Fritz Donagan quiz battle royal" He nodded towards a group of kids wearing costumes. "Do you have what it takes to be the best?"

"You can do it Lloyd!"

"Sign me up!"

* * *

Back at the bounty, Wu and Nya just got back. Nyaput the phone back in it's holder. "Great. Now Lloyd and Ashlynn are missing. What's next?" just then the phone rang. Nya hit a button to hear the message.

"Sensei, we're at Doomsday Comix! Garmadon's turned the ninja into kids and we're about to face a real live Grundle! If you get this message this isn't a prank, come quick!"

"Oh dear...well, there's only one person who can help turn the ninja back to normal"

* * *

Wu and Nya rode up to a small tea shop in a small village.

They went inside. "Hello Mystake. We need a special tea"

"They're all special you old fool!"

"This one that can turn someone..." she look at Wu and cleared her throat. "Older"

"Ah, you seek Tomorrows Tea. I only have one in stock in the back. Follow me"

They went in the back and she turned on the light and started looking. "It should be here"

"It's gone?!"

"Juts misplaced! I know it's here somewhere!"

"We need to find that tea before it's too late!"

* * *

It had gotten dark and the ninja were still at the comic book store. It was Lloyd and another kid left.

"We're down to the final two! This question is for Lloyd!"

 **"Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd!"**

"What is Fritz Donagan's famous catchphrase?"

"Fair? Fair is not a word from where I come from!"

"Correct! We're all tied up" they all cheered.

Zane looked outside. "It's getting dark. The Grundle will be on the prowl soon"

"that's not good"

"Don't worry. I have faith that Lloyd can win this!" they heard smacking and looked at Jay. "Is this really the best time to be eating cotton candy?!"

"It makes me feel young, deal with it!"

"Did your young self have bad manners too?"

"Final question! The first person to answer this will win. In the latest issue of Starfarer, how did Fritz Donagen escape the Imperial sludge?"

Lloyd gulped. "Uh...I haven't read the latest issue!"

"By reversing the polarity of the ships gravity transducer!"

"We have a winner!"

The other kids cheered. Ashlynn sighed. "He got that far"

"Well ,that won't matter because now we don't have weapons-"

"That we would have won if you guys let him be a kid for one day! You guys think you've got everything right because you're adults! But hopefully you learned something today by turning back into kids!" Ashlynn turned her back on them.

Before they could say anything, there was a thump and the power went out. The sign up front was knocked over and blocked the door.

"Oh, that's not good"

"It's here..."

"Whats here?"

"you know that theoretical thing earlier?"

"Yeah, we weren't joking around"

There was a growl and everyone looked up. The Grundle was on the roof and roared. Everyone screamed.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"I'm down with that plan!" They ran to the door, but it was stuck.

"The door is jammed! We can't get out!"

There was a creaking noise and it crashed through the roof. "We're doomed!"

It growled and broke the ninja gi display case. "Okay, crazy plan, but...this way! I've got an idea!" They separated.

The Grundle growled and looked around. "Hey ugly! I thought ninja were on your menu!" it turned. The ninja were in their respected outfits and the boys were brandishing the swords. The girls had to compromise and had big flashlights in their hands.

"Well, eat this!" The boys went up to the Grundle, but three of the Illumiswords broke. The girls still kept the flashlights going, but then they started to die out. "Oh, that's not good"

It roared at them. It swiped at them and knocked them into the desk. It did a low growl...

The was a rustle close by and it stopped. There was a small roar and something dark landed on him. "Ashlynn!" Ashlynn, in dragon form, jumped on him and bit his neck, he roared and tried to shake her off. She held up until he shook, and she slipped, and he grabbed her by the tail with his mouth and flung her to behind the desk. She shifted right before she hit the wall and fell.

It growled and walked closer to them. It bared it's fangs and they screamed. Lloyd jumped up on the desk. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this!"

 **"Lloyd!"** He created a ball of bright light in his hands. The Grundle screamed and backed away.

"Alright Lloyd!"

"Show him the power of the light!"

It growled then swung it's tail at them, knocking the ninja down and Lloyd behind the desk, next to Ashlynn, now back in human form. It growled. "Gross!"

"this is it then, huh?"

"It was nice to fight beside you all"

"ditto"

Just then, Nya kicked the door open and Wu stood behind her. "everyone out!" Everyone else in the comic book store ran.

"Use this!" Wu threw a small jar at them with a purple liquid inside.

"what is it?!"

"It will turn forward the hands of time, turning you back to normal and reducing the Grundle back to dust and bones! But be careful, there is no turning back!"

"Grundle, prepare to be extinct!"

"Jay wait!" Cole shined the last Illumisword at the Grundle and it flinched.

"What about Lloyd and Ashlynn? They'll grow older too"

"Just throw it!"

"There's no time to worry about us!"

"You guys will miss out on the rest of your childhood!"

"guys, we didn't have that much of a good childhood, just throw it!"

"We still can't do that to you guys, it's not fair!"

The Grundle swiped and broke the last sword. "Oh no!" It snapped and the ninja fell back, the bottle flying and landing right between Lloyd and Ashlynn. It growled and got closer.

Lloyd scowled and picked it up. "Fair?"

Ashlynn grabbed it too and they stood up. **"Fair isn't a word from where we come from!"** They threw it together.

It broke against the Grundle, filling the room with a purple smoke. "They used it!"

It screamed and sun, the flesh peeling off and the bones falling to the floor. "It's working!"

The bones collapsed and the ninja stood up...back to their ages that they were before this whole mess started. "We're not kids anymore!"

"Oh, am I glad to be back to normal!"

"It worked!"

"They...are the real ninja!"

Wu looked around. "But what about Lloyd and Ashlynn?"

They were quiet and looked at each other. Then there was a rustle and two figures stool up, about as old as the ninja. Lloyd and Ashlynn.

"We're..."

"We're...older..." Lloyd had grown taller, with slightly longer hair. Ashlynn had grown taller too, her hair now reaching to the back of her knees.

"The time for the Ninja and The Dragon's destony grows closer"

The ninja got closer and placed hands on their shoulders. "We're ready"

"Together"

They started to leave when Rufus stopped Lloyd. "Here you go Lloyd. You can have my comic of Starfarer. You deserve it"

Lloyd looked at it, then smiled and softly pushed it away. "No thanks. I already know how it ends" He ran out to catch up with the others.

* * *

 _"There comes a time, when we all must grow up. When that time comes, it's important not to forget the lessons of our childhood. Because our childhood is the greatest training one could ever have. Yes, the time until the final battle grows shorter. But the Green Ninja and The Dragon...have grow stronger"_

* * *

 **And done! God, I loved this episode, I don't think anyone was ready for the ending of that episode!**

 **Now, I'm going to say this now...the next chapter for the next episode...I did not like this episode. There was something about it that I just absolutely did not like. So, That will be an interesting chapter. but I have to do it, I will not skip it...I promise...**

 **Anyway, I'll have a new short story chapter up soon. I'm now just wondering If I have to make it a two parter or not, we'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Now, can I just go off the bat and say...we _ALL_ hated this episode? Don't deny it, I mean, there are still theories going around about the logic of this episode! But, because I love you guys, I'm gonna suffer through and do this one. **

**Now, a little note, I also put this on my profile, school has started. but it's my last year of required torture, so I just have to get through this.**

 **Anyway, let's get to this...shall we? Oh boy...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs.**

* * *

"Your body is a fighting instrument. Listen to it" Lloyd was training again with the ninja, this time inside and with the guys. Lloyd stood in the middle of the room, his eyes closed. He heard Cole come up behind him and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back. He then grabbed Jay's nun-chucks and flipped him over his shoulder. He then jumped and twirled over Zane's shurikens that flew at him.

However, they did hit something. Nya was walking in with a watermelon and they hit the melon. She glared at Zane. She shook her head and walked over to Sensei. "Since he's grown, he's learning faster Sensei"

"But will it be enough to challenge Lord Garmadon?"

Kai slowly took his sword out of it's scabbard. Lloyd turned right as he did that and Kai thrust forward. Lloyd grabbed it, then started to summon his green energy. Kai struggled to push forward, then pulled back. Lloyd fell to the floor. Kai chuckled then went over and helped him up. "You're getting pretty good. But that move you fell for was basic 101"

"Yeah...if i had focused more when I was little, I would have seen that coming..."

"We can not change the past, but we can improve for the future"

"Again, and this time, do not hold back"

"I heard my four favorite words" Sarah and Kim walked in.

"Hey. Ashlynn's training over?"

"Yeah, her and Amanda will be in here soon. So Lloyd..." Sarah smiled. "Ready to show all of us what you can do?"

* * *

The falcon screeched and flew over. He landed on Zane's arm and they went up to the bridge. "The falcon has returned, and he seems to be distressed" Zane opened the flacon's chest and took out a chip. He put it into the computer. "What did you see?"

On screen was..."The Lost City of Oroborus!"

"Still not lost apparently"

"Garmadon has returned to the serpentine home base. But why?"

"Looks like they're preparing for a final battle!"

"Final next sounds good"

"Nya, change course. We'll head straight for them"

* * *

It was dark when they got there. They had the ship just outside the city and went down the chain.

In the city, The serpentine were repairing vehicles and weapons. Garmadon was walking around. "More firepower! When we attack the ninja, our forces will be so strong, Ninjago will be mine!"

Bizarro Amanda sighed and walked around. "Something feels off...don't be surprised if those ninja decide to attack us"

The ninja jumped into the city. In the middle of the city they heard a cry. "Ninjago!" Wu had spun, summoning his spinitzu tornado, and he stood in front of Garmadon. "Oh, Brother!"

"It's time we finish this!" At this point all the ninja had jumped into the main part of the city.

"Bring it on fools!" Garmadon held up his weapon. Lloyd and Ashlynn then jumped into the city. Lloyd fired a beam of ice and hit the weapon, freezing it. Garmadon glared, but then saw that it was..."Lloyd? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I've grown a little since the last time you saw me"

Bizarro Amanda sneered. "And it looks like your little pet has grown too" Ashlynn growled at her.

Garmadon however started to back up. "S-Stop him!" He ran, Bizarro Amanda following him. They ran inside a small building and shut the door. Garmadon wacked the weapon to get the ice off.

Bizarro Amanda stepped back. "Great, he's older. Now what?"

"Blast these ninja! If only they weren't around...if only they never existed!" Garmadon hit the weapon one more time and shed the last of the ice. He stopped, then smiled. "Yes. Yes, that's it!"

"What's it?"

Garmadon lifted the weapon. "I wish I could go back in time! Make it so that the ninja never formed in the first place!" The weapon glowed.

Bizarro Amanda laughed. "That's brilliant!" The weapon fired a beam at the wall, opening a portal.

"Now, to finish the ninja once and for all! So that my son never becomes the green ninja!" Both of them jumped through.

The ninja all burst into the room. "That does not look good"

"He used the mega weapon again!"

"Oh swell, every time he uses that, something bad happens! Now what?"

Suddenly the ground started shaking. "What's going on?"

Sand started to ride up. "Is the city sinking?"

"I didn't think the whole city was on a large quick sand deposit!"

"I don't think that's the case!"

"The city appears to be going back into the desert, as if it had never been found in the first place!"

"What?! What does that mean?"

"Whatever it means, it's not good!"

"What's happening?!"

"Garmadons gone back in time to make it so that Lloyd never becomes the green ninja!"

"What?! you're not supposed to go back in time, that's defies proper logic and common sense!"

"I...I can't feel my hands..."

"Me either..."

"We have to go in!"

"If he changed anything, he changed everything! Protect the future ninja!"

"Well, no going back-well, actually we are-"

"Go!" They all jumped in.

* * *

When they landed through, they landed in a rice field, getting water and mud all over them.

"Ow..."

"Remind me to pack a helmet next time we time travel..."

"Or some wet wipes, gross" Sarah tried to wipe some mud off and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I think you mean _when_ are we?" They looked around.

"I know this place..."

Kai looked up the hill. "Four Weapons...my parents old shop! Nya and I used to work there!"

"This is Ignacia. But why are we here?"

"Hey wait a minute...this is the day Garmadon ordered the skeletons to take my sister! We have to warn them-!"

"Whoa Whoa! You heard what Sensei said! You change anything, you change everything!"

Kim pulled some wet grass from her hair. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm a little tired of change..."

"Does anyone know what Sensei meant?"

"It means that our world is made up of past events that have already happened. If for whatever reason these events fail to happen, then the future could radically change"

"So what you're saying is we have to stop Garmadon from changing anything?"

"But why here? There are so many other places he could go to!"

"Because this is where it all started...Today I met Sensei Wu and Amanda for the first time and began my training as a ninja! Somehow Garmadon is going to try and prevent that! But how?"

"It could be anything, we need to be alert"

"If only Sensei were here to guide us..."

Amanda heard something. "Someone's coming" They looked over and saw two people. An old man and a young woman. It was past Sensei and past Amanda!

"Look! There's Sensei! Maybe he can!"

"We got to tell him what Garmadon has done!"

"But we can't let old Kai, Nya, or Amanda see us talking to him. Or else it will affect the future"

"Yeah, but two of those will be easy, but may I remind you how Amanda was? And still is for that matter? How will we keep out of her sight, she's too skilled!" Sarah looked at her. "Why must you be so good?" Amanda shrugged.

"Hm...I know exactly what to do!"

They started to sneak up behind them. However, past Amanda heard something and turned. "Hm..." She stood there for a second, then followed Wu.

* * *

"The shop is called 'Four Weapons' not for browsing. If you're not gonna buy anything, go peddle your insults somewhere else"

"Heh. Too bad. Thought I'd find something special here" Wu left, past Amanda following him. But past Amanda had a feeling they were being watched. She turned around to look behind her.

Wu was still walking when present Kai jumped behind him and covered his mouth. "Sensie, we need your help" Kai led him off.

Past Amanda turned and saw that Sensei was gone. "Sensei?"

* * *

Kai took Sensei behind the shop. "Hey, um Kai? If we're trying to stop Garmadon from changing anything, wouldn't talking to Sensei in the past also affect our future?"

"That would be correct. I believe a big...'uh oh' is in order?"

Sarah groaned. "This is why I hate time travel..."

Wu just looked back and forth between them. Kai sighed. "We can't undo what we've already done. Sensei we really need your help"

Wu kept looking around. "All seven of you...you..."

"Traveled back in time to warn you of appending doom"

"But we don't have time to explain! Can you help us?"

"I...don't understand...but I can try"

"Okay. Any minute the skeletons are going to attack, and we think Garmadon try to hurt me, or at least past me"

"Or worse"

"Garmadon?"

"We have to do everything we can to protect my past self"

"Sensei" Present Amanda walked to him. "I know it sounds weird, but he's right. We can't let your present change or else _ours_ will change in a way...we probably will never be able ti fix. You have to trust us...and you have to trust me"

Suddenly, the sky turned dark with clouds over the hill ,spreading over the village. The skeletons were here.

Wu started to walk forward, but present Kai stopped him.

* * *

Present Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda were on the main skull vehicle, putting on a skull mask, listening to some skeletons fight. He shook his head. "Why did I ever trust these numbskulls..."

"That's what you get for working with skeletons" She put her mask on

"ATTACK!" The skeletons attacked the village. The ninja watched from a distance.

"Can we help or not?"

"Don't look at me. I'm wise, but not that wise"

"Technically, since the past has already been altered, I don't see why we can't fight a few skeletons. Just as long as your past self never see's you"

"You make my day Zane!"

They heard something behind them and saw some skeletons behind them.

"I miss beating these guy's up!"

"Dibs!" Sarah jumped into the group and started to fight them down. Jay groaned and crossed his arms.

Kai looked out to the main battle. "Watch for when Samukai throws his daggers, and don't forget to save me!"

"Uh..."

Amanda tapped his shoulder. "And uh...word of the wise, I brought my bone breaker arrows. I'd watch where you're standing"

"It'll make sense when it happens"

"Like about right now! Look!" Kim pointed and they saw Samuaki with his daggers.

"Sensei!"

"I'm going!" Wu ran out. "Ninja-go!" He knocked Samukai of course.

They watched as Samukai threw his daggers. The tower started to fall towards past Kai. Present Amanda gripped Kai's arm. Thankfully, Wu rescued him, just like last time.

Samukai got back in the skull vehicle. "Lord Garmadon says take the girl!"

Present Garmadon, however, beat down the skeleton that was in charge of the bone hand and fired, but missed Nya.

"You fools you missed! Retreat!" They started to take off.

One skeleton saw past Kai...and present Kai. "huh?"

"That is it?"

"Um...nothing!" They took off.

* * *

Back home, in the present, dark clouds spread over. "My goodness..." The picture that had Lloyd and Ashlynn in it was changing. Lloyd and Ashlynn faded out and disappeared.

* * *

Past Kai hugged Nya. The present ninja were watching. "Oh this isn't good"

"Why? We saved you and your sister"

"Yeah, um actually about that. We just said that _Kai_ needed to be protected" Kim hit Sarah. "Ow! Okay, yes, protecting Nya is a slight bonus...but not in the time frame"

"The skeletons were supposed to take my sister. The only reason you convinced me to become a ninja in the first place was to get her back"

"Oh...I see"

"Sensei, no matter what, you need to convince Kai to go with you"

"Why?"

"Because if Kai doesn't become a ninja, the world as we know it won't exist. The seven of us will never unite. We'll never train Lloyd to become the green ninja or Ashlynn to discover what she is! And Nya will never fall head over heels for Jay"

Jay gasped then grabbed Wu and started shaking him. "NO MATTER WHAT, YOU NEED TO CONVINCE HIM TO GO WITH YOU!"

"It's not just Jay and Nya's relationship..." Sarah took Cole's hand. "It's all of ours..." Cole squeezed her hand and Zane took Kim's hand.

They heard footsteps and the present ninja hid from sight. Past Kai walked over. "Thank you so much for your help. If it wasn't for your twistitzu or tornadzo, my sister might have been taken"

The ninja all looked at Kai funny and he gave a shy grin. "Yeah, no change so far..." Amanda mumbled.

"It's spinjitzu" Past Amanda walked up, putting her bow over her shoulder. "No one seemed hurt, thankfully. If those skeletons were any better with their aim, they might have gotten you sister"

"Who are you? I guess I should thank you too"

"I'm Amanda, one of his students"

Wu coughed, trying to get a word in. "Come. We must train. You must become a ninja"

Kai laughed and Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I've got a blacksmith shop to get back on it's feet, so-"

"No! You must come. It is very important that you become a ninja, because...we must harness the fire within you"

Past Amanda crossed her arms. "Sensei, what's going on?"

"Kai, maybe there's a reason this man came into our lives. Father always said the world works in mysterious ways. I think it sounds kind of exciting"

Past Amanda smiled. "I like your spirit. It won't be easy though. But from what I saw, you look like you can hold a fight"

Kai slightly shook his head, then smiled at his sister. "If you want to become a ninja, fine by me. But I'm only going because you want to"

The present ninja watched. "Oh great he's going!"

"Future is saved!"

"Not so fast. We still have to make sure that's he's a ninja, to get things back on track"

* * *

The skeletons were driving down a desert road. "Do you see one tree or two?"

"Two you imbecile!"

"Stop fooling around! We failed our mission, and Lord Garmadon is really going to let us have it!"

"I just wanted to know if I was seeing double. I thought I saw the same ninja twice back there"

"Double? So, the ninja followed me here"

"Great" Bizarro Amanda crossed her arms. "Can't we do anything fun without them ruining it?"

"They think they can stop me? They're annoying as they are troublesome! Well ,two can play at this game"

* * *

At the monastery, past Kai and Nya were training, but Nya was the only one doing any real training. The present ninja were watching. Wu walked up to past Kai. "You must harness the fire within you Kai"

Kai was hit with a punching bag. He got up and sighed. "Yeah yeah..."

Present Kai groaned. "I'm worthless!"

"Eh, only now at least. Then again, I guess not much has changed" Amanda kicked Sarah's foot, so that she slid. "Gah!" Sarah grabbed the roof before she fell. "Remember, monastery on a cliff!"

"Relax, there's a ledge...maybe"

"It's like you don't even want to be a ninja"

"Look I told you, the only reason I became a ninja was to rescue my sister"

"If Kai doesn't learn to become a ninja, our future will be destroyed"

"Even when Garmadon does something good, it's always something evil!"

"Sensei's not really helping, time to take matters into our hands"

"I thought we weren't supposed to get involved! Change anything, change everything?"

"That was before Garmadon altered the past and changed the future. Now we gotta clean up the mess"

Kim sighed. "Like we do always..."

"He's right. The only way to save our future is for Kai to find his fire"

"What are you trying to say Zane?"

"I'm saying we have to give Kai his motivation back. We have to kidnap Nya and deliver her to the hands of the skeletons"

"Alright, if that's the only way, then I might have an idea on how to talk some sense into myself" They started to leave when Kai saw Amanda was still on the roof, watching down. He joined back up with her. "What's wrong"

She sighed. Past Amanda kept looking at Kai, who wasn't giving any effort into anything, then she shrugged and looked away, back at Nya. "Kai...I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"Us. Look, I...don't care. Because there's no fire there. Kai...I fell in love you with because of your fire, your passion to protect and save your sister...Kai..." Amanda grabbed his hand and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to loose you"

Kai squeezed her hand. "That won't happen, we're going to fix everything. I promise"

* * *

That night, the ninja put their plan into action. The girls and Cole, jay and Zane snuck into Nya's room.

"Sorry girl, but it's for the sake of the future" Sarah whispered.

Okay, time to play our part while Kai keeps himself distracted" They all took skeleton masks out of the bag they brought. They nabbed Nya, startling her awake.

* * *

Past Kai was brushing his teeth. He gargled and spit, and while he did that, present Kai took the mirror out. Past Kai looked at the mirror. "Huh?"

"Hey dummy!" Past Kai jumped back. "Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

"Me?"

"Would you get your head on straight and start listening to Sensei? The fate of the world kinda rest on it!"

* * *

The other ninja walked along the roof, Jay holding Nya in the bag. "Unhand me, skeletons!"

Jay sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry Nya..."

"How do you know my name? When my brother finds out about this, you'll be sorry!"

"Hey guys, we've got company!" They saw the other ninja, their past selves.

"Hey, um...is that us?" They looked up and saw them.

"Lower your masks, so they don't recognize you!" they lowered their masks and jumped down to the training area.

They started to fight. Jay was fighting himself, trying to step on his feet, while his past self was doing the same.

Sarah was fighting her past self. Past self however wasn't as accurate and missed a lot. _"Geez, was I that bad?"_

On the roof, Cole, Zane and Amanda were fighting the others. "Be careful with them, I don't want to leave a mark"

Nya was still on the roof, Kim holding her so that she didn't fall. "Kai! Help!"

* * *

Meanwhile, present Kai was still talking to past Kai. "So you see, that's why you should really put effort into being a ninja!"

"huh...guess that makes sense...gee, my conscious makes a really good point!"

"On another note...how do you feel about Amanda?"

"Amanda? She's nice enough, but she doesn't seem to care about me-wait, why am I bringing this up? What am I trying to say?"

"Why else, dummy? Maybe you like her and don't realize it"

"Huh...I have noticed that she does look pretty cute-"

"Kai! Help!" At that point, they heard the fight and Nya's cry for help.

"Nya!" Past Kai started to leave.

"Hey, come back! I wasn't done talking to you!"

"Why? You're just my reflection!" Past Kai went back to the mirror.

Present Kai then punched him, knocking him out. "Sorry, but I can't have you ruining our plans"

* * *

Present Kai ran outside, just as Kim lost her grip on a squirming Nya. "Why must time travel be so hard?!" Kai climbed up the roof. "Guys! Let's get out of here! Whoa!" An arrow planted just by his foot.

"Come back here! Give her back!" Past Amanda was on the training ground, putting an arrow in her bow.

"Oooh, we forgot about her. Run!" They all left, knocking their past selves down.

It was that time Wu and past Kai made it outside. "They took Nya!"

"Huh?! They took my sister?! NO!"

"We'll get your sister back. But first, I want you to meet your team"

The ninja watched from the roof. "Looks like the fire returned"

"Thank goodness" They left.

* * *

They were in the woods. "All we have to do to put everything back on track is to deliver Nya to the skeletons"

"Hopefully they're still here. I don't know how we'll get there without 'borrowing' our dragons and screwing up time even more"

"they should be, they wouldn't go back having to face Garmadon without completing their mission" They jumped along the trees, until they saw them just up ahead.

* * *

The skeletons were around a fire, laughing and joking. Samukai hit one of them. "This is no time to be celebrating, we didn't get the girl! How would you like to go back to the underworld to tell him that we failed!"

The skeleton grumbled and walked away, sitting by a tree. The ninja were about him and they threw Nya down. "Hopefully Nya doesn't remember this and hold a grudge..." Sarah whispered and Kim nodded.

The skeleton below opened the bag and saw Nya. "Uh, Samukai, how would you like to go back to the underworld to tell him...we succeeded?"

* * *

Samukai, back in the underworld, was talking to past Lord Garmadon. "Master, we have the girl"

 **"Good"** The voice chuckled.

Present Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda were around the corner, waiting until Samukai left. He left and they stepped into the open.

"Oooooh" Bizarro Amanda twirled. "I like this place. It feels like home"

They caught the attention of past Garmadon. **"What is the meaning of this?!"**

"It is I, your future self"

"And your future right hand woman" Bizarro Amanda bowed.

 **"How can it be?"**

"I know you are searching for the golden weapons! And it is because of them that I have gone back in time! And stand before you now"

 **"I don't understand. You have...I have four arms?"**

"The arms, everyone always says something about the arms..."

Present Garmadon glared at her, then turned back to his past self. "Yes, and I need your hep to get rid of the ninja once and for all! Listen carefully" Past Garmadon knelt down to present Garmadon and present Garmadon whispered to him.

 **"That is truly evil!"** All three of them laughed.

* * *

The ninja were over their past selves, who were sound asleep. "Why are we still here? I thought everything was back on track?"

"Yeah but we have to make sure all goes as plan"

"It looked that way in the beginning, so who's to say it won't happen again?"

"So what exactly happens next?"

"Okay, we now have most of the golden weapons. Shadow Garmadon should have my sister and Ashlynn still. And in about one minute, I get woken up and tricked into taking the sword of fire and unleashing the greatest enemy in all of Ninjago"

By that time, past Kai had woken up. "Nya!" He ran after the illusion.

They started to run, when an arrow suddenly pierced the tree in front of Kim, who yelped and squeaked.

"Uh oh..."

"Keep going, I'll hold...myself off! Make sure all goes to plan!" The others kept running and Amanda pulled her bow out. She notched an arrow. "Come on down...I'll only use this if I have to"

Past Amanda jumped from a tree, an arrow notched in her bow. "That's my line...why do you know my line?"

Present Amanda slowly slowered her arrow and took her mask off, making past Amanda gasp. "Why else?"

"Y-You...you're..."

"You, basically, but from the future. And right now, we're trying to fix some problems to keep our future"

"How...How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Amanda smiled. "Kai is pretty cute when he talks about saving his sister, huh?"

Past Amanda blushed and lowered her arrow. "Yeah, that's...me. What happened?"

"I can't explain, I'm probably just messing up time now...but it's urgent. I have to help my friends" Past Amanda stood there, then nodded. "Don't say a word, okay?" she started to turn. "And hey. Tell Kai. He'll feel the same about our feelings" She took off, after the others.

* * *

They had gotten to the fire temple. They got inside and hid as past Kai walked in. "This is where I steal the sword of fire and cut Ashlynn and my sister down. Then I get attacked by my own shadpw"

The chain holding Nya and Ashlynn start to lower. "Nya!" Past Kai ran for her.

 **"Tick Tock. Tick Tock"** a voice boomed over. Past Kai made no hesitation in grabbing the sword and cutting them down. They were on the other side of the boiling lava when Shadow Garmadon appeared in front of them.

"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!"

 **"This time, I'm actually much more!"**

"Wait, he never said that before. Somethings different..."

At that moment, present Garmadon stepped in front of them. "G-Garmadon? But you're supposed to be trapped in the underworld!"

"Oh, there's so much more you son't know!" Bizarro Amanda laughed from an upper edge. They took their stances.

 **"Go future me! Destroy him!"** They rushed each other.

"We need to do something! I won't last a chance against Garmadon's four arms!" ?Kai got an idea. "Wait, that's it!"

Garmadon swung his weapon at past Kai. He then knocked it out of his hands and stalked closer to them. Ashlynn clung to Nya. "H-Help! Someone help!"

At that moment, present Kai jumped in front of them, the sword in his hands. **"Two Kais?!"**

"Aw yeah!"

"Guess I have four arms too!" Garmadon ran after him, swiping the weapon. Kai didged, then kicked him back. Past Kai ran over and he flipped over on present Kai's back, landing crouching. He took present Kai's hand and swung him so that he ran on the wall, and kicked Garmadon back again.

Zane and Kim then jumped in the fight. Garmadon tried to back up, but he ran into Cole and Sarah. "Going somewhere?"

"Now we've got you!" Cole tried to wrestle the weapon from his hands, then Bizarro Amanda landed down there. She grabbed Sarah and threw her, then Garmadon flipped Cole over, crashing them into the others. "I think it's safe to say the past has drastically changed!"

The two Garmadons and Bizarro Amanda laughed. Zane got up. "I was thinking about that. It could be possilbe to erase the events that have happened so far by destroying the mega weapon that brought us here in the first place"

"You mean we destroy that weapon, everything goes back to normal?"

"Theoretically"

"Getting a little tired of hearing 'theoretically', can't just once our answer be 'defiantly'?"

"But how? Nothing can destroy the mega weapon!"

"Only a weapon of equal power has any chance of stopping it!"

"Like maybe these weapons?" Jay and Amanda were in the entry way, holding the rest of the golden weapons.

"The golden weapons!"

"Yeah, I thought these might come in handy"

"So me and Jay...'borrowed' them" They tossed them to the others.

"No time to find out how you got these! We have to destroy the mega weapon once and for all!"

Sarah put on her bracelets. "But...do we have to destroy our golden weapons?"

 **"Sarah!"**

"Okay, okay! I get it, no victory without sacrifice, I got it!"

"Fire!" Kai fired a fire beam at the mega weapon.

"Wind!"

"Lightning!"

"Earth"

"Life!"

"Ice!"

"Light!"

Their elemental beams surrounded the weapon. "No! what are you doing?!"

"Stop it!"

"Ninja-go!" The elemental beams suspended it in the air. It started shaking and glowing. It then pulled the weapons away from the ninja. They then fused together and shot into space. There was an explosion of a firework effect.

The temple started to shake. Nya started to fade. "Nya! What's happening!?" Past Kai faded away too. The temple was collapsing. There was a flash...

And it went white.

* * *

"Um...did we...?"

"Did we just?" The ninja were back on the ship, in the training room.

"Return to the future?"

"Woo!" Sarah whooped. "Time line sweet time line!"

"This feels familiar...didn't we just train Lloyd?"

"The time line was changed and there is no green ninja!"

"Or dragon...Ashlynn, no..."

"Lloyd..." The ninja all stood there, morning, when the door knob jiggled.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Are we ready to get training?" Lloyd and Ashlynn walked in.

"You guys are still here!" They hugged them.

"Uh, yeah? why wouldn't we be?"

"Amanda, let go, I can't breathe"

"Not a chance"

"So, when we went back in time to destroy Garmadon's weapon, that didn't change anything?"

"My father has a mega weapon?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ashlynn struggled to get out of Amanda's hold. "And what's up with you guys?"

Kai picked up a watermelon that was there. "Wait, you've never heard of it?" Kai threw it up in the air and cut it with his sword.

"I think I would remember that! Why, what is it? Should we be worried?"

They all laughed. "Seriously, what is up with you guys?"

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Lloyd took Kai's sword and threw his watermelon slice up in the air and sliced it some more. when he caught it, it was cut into a dragon.

Kai chuckled. "I think some thing are better left in the past. C'mon, let's just prepare for the future"

* * *

 **HOLD DEAR GOD FINALLY! Geez, I am so damn sorry for taking so long, I was putting this off for so long! After this, it should change. And I'm a little excited for the next chapter, so it should be sooner.**

 **But remember, I started school, and this year is going to take so long...Again, so sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for being so long with this, but I'm actually looking forward to this chapter! I like it.**

 **Anyway, some sides notes. I got a job, that takes place...wait for it...in the outside world!**

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **But seriously, I have a job, and it's going to probably be harder to write these, but I'll keep at it! I'll keep trying!**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

The serpentine were in the City of Ouroborus, and it looked like a fight was taking place between two snakes. One knocked the other down and the crowd roared.

At that time, a rattle copter flew over the city. The still standing snake ran over and dragged the fallen one out of the way of the landing. It landed and the door opened. A black carpet rolled out and a snake ran out, holding a folding chair and an umbrella. He ran out to the end of the carpet and set them up.

He took out two drinks. "All ready!" Lord Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda walked out of the copter. They walked to the chair and umbrella, both taking a drink. Garmadon sipped it, then shielded his eyes.

"So bright...never understood how our kind could live in such heat!"

Bizarro Amanda sneered. "Creatures that depend on light...pah!" She handed the drink back to the snake to hold and took out a makeup mirror and put some skin tone powder on.

The serpentine Generals slithered towards him. "Lord Garmadon, what bringsss you to our humble dwelling?"

"The ninja may have destroyed my mega weapon, but I have an ingenious new plan!" He gulped his drink down.

"Are we ssstill allowing him to be in charge of usss?" Bizarro Amanda snapped her mirror shut and sneered at him.

"Earlier, when pirates mutinied our ship, and locked us in the brig, Captain Soto's journal mentioned something called The Dark Island"

"Ooooh, now _that_ sounds like a nice place!"

"Once we find it, the concentrated dark power will help me- ahem, I mean, us! We could rule Ninjago together!"

"Oh pleassse! You're having us chase after fairy tales now?"

"Not fairy tales, but a real place! That existed long before any of us were around! A place full of untold power!"

"Untold power? Count me in!"

"A place dripping with evil!"

"Evil? Sssoundsss niccce!"

Bizarro Amanda smiled. "All the evil and more! Come, join us for a wonderful stay on the Dark Island!"

"I'm looking for a few brave snakes! Who will join me?" Three generals rose their staffs up. Skales groaned. They all got on the copter, and it took off.

* * *

 _Tick...tick...tick...RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

An alarm clock went off in the boys room. Cole was first startled away, by sitting up to fast and hitting his head on the upper bunk. Which then roused Jay to wake up, roll over and fall onto the floor. Kai groaned and threw a ball it it, but it bounced into a record player, where the ring was louder. Everyone in the room, and possibly now on the ship, was awake. Well, except for Zane, who was still asleep.

Lloyd sat up, and blasted a beam of energy at it, destroying it. "Is it Wednesday already?"

"Sunrise exercise...I hate sunrise exercise..."

The door opened and Wu walked in, drinking his tea. "Good Morning, morning morning! Up up up! It's a new day students!" He went over and opened the blinds. "Before we start with sunrise exercise, I noticed...the Ultra Dragon made another mess outside" He walked to the door. "It looks like a...two person job, heh heh" Wu closed the door.

The four ninja looked at each other, then started to make random excused. Jay put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Lloyd, I'm sure you got this!" They started to make for the door.

"Hey! You might have been able to dump chores on my when I was smaller, but I'm grown up now, that's not fair!"

"You're right Lloyd. We need to settle this like men...with a round of rock paper clamp!" They all put their hands in the middle. "Okay, one...two...three!" They put out their choices. All of them had rock...while Lloyd had paper.

"Ha ha! Paper beats rock!"

Lloyd sighed. "How does paper beat rock anyway?"

* * *

Lloyd tried not to throw up at the smell coming from the bag. "I always have to do the dirty work..."

Ashlynn smiled. "I think he does it to annoy you" she scratched Flame's chin. "But he hasn't admitted it yet" Ashlynn was able to get some better clothes that suited her better. The same blank tank top and black pants.

Sarah smirked. "Sorry, bud, but having a pet is a big responsibility. With our dragons before, _we_ had to do the dirty work"

"Didn't your mom every let you have a pet?"

Lloyd took off the safety googles. "I don't remember my mother...she abandoned me whe I was really young..."

Ashlynn froze and listened. Well, that was one thing they had in common. Ashlynn didn't remember her mother...or her father. She was left outside of the monastery when she was a baby...she didn't even know if she had parents now...

"She just...left you?"

"That's...awfully cold"

"Who took care of you?"

"I spent my whole life living at Darkley's Boarding School...the only place I ever called home until I met you guys"

Amanda brushed some hair behind her ear. "We've all had some rough pasts with out families...some...worse then others..."

An alarm then went off on the bounty. Nya slid down the chain. "Hey! I have a mission for you guys!" She ran over to them. "It's the museum of history! They've asked for you guys, something really strange has happened"

"You'll have to see it to believe it!"

They ran off. "Here Nya, hold this" Lloyd gave her the bag and googles. He ran off.

Nya looked at them. "Wait a minute...what am I supposed to do with these?" The dragon moaned beside her. "Oh..."

* * *

They got to the museum and went inside. They found the museum owner pacing back and forth. He saw them come in. "Oh, thank heavens you're here!"

"We heard there was an emergency?"

"Yes, come come! Quickly, this way!" They went through some double doors, leading down a hallway. "The stone warrior exhibit opens tonight, and this couldn't have come at a worse time!"

"Oh, that's tonight?! OI heard about it and was curious, wanted to check it out for myself"

"What couldn't have come at a worse time?"

"What happened?"

"Ninjago City appreciates your help with defeating the Devourer some time back-"

"Oh, so _now_ they appreciate us!" Kim nudged her. "What, I'm saying what we're all thinking!"

"-But it seems it's toxic venom had seeped into the city's sewer system and has had the most unusual after affect!"

Two sanitation workers were mopping up a green slime, which reeked. "Oh, gross!"

"That's nasty!"

The museum director opened some more doors to a gift shop.

"Okay, yeah, I'd call that an unusual after affect" All around the store were little bobble-heads and figures of a stone warrior, but they were alive and had green eyes.

"The toxins in the venom some how brought our merchandise to life! It was so unrulling, I just didn't know who else to call!"

One jumped at Zane, who grabbed it. Kim put her finger near it. "You know, it's kinda cute... It threw it's sword at her, hitting her in the eye. "Ow!" Zane broke it.

"We've got this covered. I think we can handle a few toys!"

"Oh thank you so much! But please, could you contain the fighting in the gift shop? The doord to the exhibit will be opening soon" He closed the doors.

The toys attacked. There were a lot, and they didn't stop. Lloyd and Ashlynn were cornered. Some of them dropped a bst of a warrior on Lloyd's head, making him collapse to his knees. "Lloyd!" Then the toys jumped on them.

"Annoying little guys!" Lloyd managed to get them off him.

"Lloyd I think one went in my hair, I can't grab him!"

Some toys took a box of marble and spilled them on the floor, making Kai, Cole, Sarah and Kim roll on the floor, trying not to fall, but ding so anyway.

Amanda pulled her bow and arrow out and got aim at one. "Got you!" He jumped before she fired. "Huh?" she tried again and again, but it didn't work. "they're too fast, I can't get a shot!"

The toys laughed at them. "Alright, play times over! Ninja-go!" Kai spun, his spinjitzu going around the room.

 **"Ninja-go!"** The other's followed suite, knocking everything over and breaking everything. They stopped to look around.

"Uh...oops"

Sarah laughed nervously. "Well...we defeated the toys"

"Man, this will cost a small fortune to pay for..."

"We kept in in the gift shop though, didn't we?"

Wu heard a chuckle and saw one last toy leave. It took off, and he followed it. It turned and ran down a long hall. "Come back here, you!" He stomped on it and it broke. He sighed.

A door behind him opened and he turned. A woman walked out, then turned to him. He had waist length grey hair, grey framed glasses, and what looked to be an archaeologist's outfit.

Wu tried to find his breath. "Miskao..."

"Wu"

"I...uh..."

"It's been a long time" Wu nodded.

"Ahem!" The ninja walked down the hall, meeting up with them. "You seem to know this lady"

"You gonna introduce us?"

"Ahem, yes..." Wu walked over to Misako. "This is Misako. Lloyd's...mother"

They gasped. "M-My...My mother?" They parted to let Lloyd see.

Misako gave a small gasp and smiled.. "Lloyd?" She walked up to him. "My little boy...you're so much bigger than I remember-"

"Yeah, well, it's been a long time!"

"I didn't want us to meet like this...I have a reason I've been away-"

"Well, I don't want to hear it!" Lloyd started to stalk away.

"Lloyd, wait! Please!" Lloyd kept going and left, slamming the door behind him.

Amanda put a hand on Ashlynn's shoulder. "Go talk to him" Ashlynn nodded and ran after him. Miskao looked up and saw her run by...and also saw her dragon birthmark.

 _"No..."_ Misako watched her run after Lloyd. _"It can't be...a Dragon Shifter?"_

* * *

Garmadon, the generals and Bizarro Amanda were flying over the open sea. Garmadon looked out. "The Endless Sea...I don't get it!"

Bizarro Amanda growled. "Where is it?! Why haven't we found it yet?!"

"It'ssss becaussse there isss no land outside of Ninjago! We've been sssearching all day!"

"The island must be out there! We'll do another lap!" He walked up to the pilot.

Skales turned to the other Generals and whispered to them. "He'sss without hisss mega weapon! He'sss vulnerable! And hisss little pet isss ssstarting to...worry me..."

"Ssso how do you recommend getting rid of them?"

"Turn around! We need to find the island today!"

"Yesss Lord Garmadon!" The pilot turned the chopper around.

"Oh, there!" Skales pointed out to see. "Isss that the isssland?"

"Where?"

"I want to see!" Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda pushed him out of the way and looked out. "I don't see any-!"

Skales pushed them off, into the ocean. The screamed as they fell in the water.

"It'sss about time we had a Ssserpentine back in charge! All hail Ssskalesss!"

 **"All hail, leader of the Ssserpentine!"**

Skales laughed as the chopper flew back to Ninjago

* * *

Misako opened some doors. "Lloyd? Lloyd!" They looked around.

Misako saw some open doors and looked in. Lloyd was sitting on the edge of a giant hole in the ground, Ashlynn sitting next to him. She walked in. "I'd watch your step. That sink hole doesn't have a bottom son"

Ashlynn looked down. "I've heard of these. They aren't easy to find, but there are a lot out there"

"Its where I dug up the ancient stone warrior"

"Uh, 'son'? You've been gone my whole life! There's nothing you can say..." Ashlynn put a hand on his knee.

Misako sighed. "Well, I'm going to talk anyway. Do you want to know what I've been doing all this time? Long before Sensei Wu even knew who the green ninja was, I knew it was you. And I knew that you would eventually have to fight your father I dropped you off at the boarding school, so I could learn everything I could about the prophecy! In hopes that one day...I could prevent the battle between good an evil...All this time son, I've been trying to save you and your father"

"Well, that's my job" Ashlynn stood up, careful of the ledge. "The prophecy mentioned a dragon. I'm the dragon. I'm...I'm his dragon"

"And I know. But the story goes back farther than that" Misako turned to some scrolls on the wall. "Log before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master-"

"Yeah, yeah! We heard this story a hundred times!"

"But you only know the half of it..."

* * *

 _"In Ninjago, there has always been balance between good and evil. So you know how the first spinjiztu master created Ninjago. But what if I told you, in order for there to be light...there must be shadow...And within shadow...there is darkness...The blackest of darkness that existed from the very beginning. An evil spirit known as the OverLord"_

* * *

"Did you know about this Sensei?"

Wu sighed. "I had hoped...that if I kept it secret, that name would never be spoken again"

Amanda gripped the velvet rope...She knew this story...

* * *

 _"The balance was at stake. And their battle could have gone on for eternity. Each side powerful, none of them could concur the other. Until the OverLord created his indestructible warriors, the stone army. The spinitzu mast did what he could. But he knew he would soon be defeated. So instead of losing the war, he divided Ninjago in two"_

* * *

"And lucky for us, there has been no trace of the OverLord, or his stone army. Until my recent discovery..."

"So that's why the battle has yet to be decided...it was never finished!"

"But where is this dark island? I've never heard of it"

"Disappeared I presume. But the legend states that as long as the balance between good and evil is even, the Over Lord shall remain trapped in this world" Misako sighed and looked at Lloyd. "I always feared that your father's ambition would bring a shift into the balance, that is why he must be stopped!"

"We have each felt the power of the first spinjitzu master. Passed on in the form of the elemental weapons. But now they have passed on to the Green Ninja, which is why only Lloyd can defeat the ultimate evil. Or else all of Ninjago will fall prey to it's darkness"

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But faced with saving you and the world, I had no other choice..."

Lloyd nodded.

"Your story...it's...incomplete..." They looked at Amanda. Her grip was tight on the velvet rope.

"What do you mean? This legend has been passed down for generations, it' legend never changing. How can it be incomplete?"

"Because this isn't the story I know. And what I was told"

* * *

 _"The first spinjitzu master was at war. Knowing he could not defeat the stone warriors on his own, he sought out help. He went to two great leaders. The leader of the Dragons...and the leader of the_ _Phoenixs. Each of them gave a powerful piece. The leader of the Dragons gave him their best warrior, who could stand any fight for days and never be tired. The leader of the Phoenixs gave him their best protector, using her magic to shield them both in battle, and from the evil of the OverLord."_

 _"Each side was at a passing...The dragon and Phoenix worked together with the spinjitzu master, but the OverLord grew his armies. It was then, and only then, to try and delay the final fight,that the spinjitzu master split the land, delaying the fight for another day...and a different hero"_

* * *

Amanda kept a hard stare at the scrolls on the walls. "That was a story my mother told me...and she spoke with such clearness and honesty...as if she was there..."

"I've...never heard of that...There has never been any record of a dragon and a phoenix...fighting along side with the first spinjitzu master"

"Then tell me..." Amanda looked at Miskao. "Why isn't there?"

* * *

Out in the museum, the exhibit for the stone warrior had just opened. People were gathering around. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present you the museum's greatest find. It out dates every other piece in the museum, found right underneath this very building. I give you...and Ancient Stone Samurai Warrior!" The museum director unveiled the statue.

The crowd 'ooheed'. Up on the ceiling, however, some on the Devourer venom dripped off and landed on the Stone Warrior. It spread over and the warrior was regaining color and it's eyes opened. It moved and people screamed.

"It's alive!"

"Impossible! It just looks life like!" The warrior picked up the director. It babbled some language and started to swipe at people. People ran out the doors.

"Have you discovered a way for me to face my father?" The stone warrior turned towards the room the ninja were in.

* * *

"Not yet, I'm sorry. But I have reason to believe there is still hope-"

 _CRASH!_

The stone warrior broke through the door, speaking it's language.

"WHOA! Excuse me! Can someone please tell me, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"The stone warrior!"

"The Devourer's venom must have awakened it!"

"Oh great! Kai, take care of him!"

"Uh, me?"

The stone warrior spoke in his language.

Kai sighed and threw his hood on and pulled out his sword. "Okay blockhead! Take this!" Kai ran at him, his sword ready.

"Wait...Kai, wait! Remember they're-!" Kai swung his sword but it deflected off him and instead broke. "Indestructible"

"Wow...in my mind I saw that playing out entirely different..." The stone warrior picked him up.

"Kai!"

"The OverLord made his army from an indestructible material only found on the dark island!"

"Great! You could have mentioned that earlier!" The warrior threw Kai behind him.

Wu turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd! Use your powers!" Lloyd took a step forward and cupped his hands outwards. A glowing green ball formed in his hands. He fired a beam of energy at the warrior. When the light died down, they didn't see him.

"Woo!"

"Go Lloyd!"

Suddenly, stepping through the green flames, the stone warrior came into view. And he looked upset.

"Okay, that did not nothing"

"How are we supposed to destroy this thing?!"

"You can't"

He started to beat against the door frame. It growled it's language. The ninjas adorned their hoods and masks. And rushed him as he broke through. They tried to fight him off, but, despite his size and slow speed, he fought them off quickly and easily.

Sarah panted, ten glanced back at Ashlynn. "Hey, Amanda! Didn't you say that there was a dragon that fought these things?!" Amanda nodded. "Ashlynn, can you do something?!"

"Not in this small of a space!" She looked back. "And I don't want to take my chances with that hole in here"

Jay ran at the warrior, twirling his nunchucks. But the warrior knocked him back. Jay lay dazed on the floor, then saw the stone warrior pick his foot up to stomp him. Jay managed to roll back onto his feet before he was crushed.

"Easy big guy! Maybe this is a sign you need to loose a few pounds!" Jay chuckled, then was knocked back.

"Oh, smart decision Jay! Mock the warrior for his weight!"

Jay slid back until he was on the edge of the hole. Ashlynn ran over and pulled him up before he fell. "Close call..."

Zane ran at the warrior. He jumped up to kick his chest, but the warrior knocked him away.

"Oh, this is not good..."

The stone warrior managed to beat them all out into the exhibit room of the museum. "Ouch..."

"Guys, how do we defeat something...that can't be defeated?"

"Yeah, this is a lot harder than a bunch of bobble heads"

"Well, it's a good thing we're in a museum!"

"Why's that?"

The warrior broke through the wall. "Because we're all about to become history! Run!" They started running.

Ashlynn looked back, then at Lloyd. "You keep going! I'll hold him off!"

"Are you sure?"

Ashlynn smiled. "I can handle him" Ashlynn then stopped and turned, her scale storm surrounding her. When it died down, Ashlynn in her dragon form stood there. She was the same, but bigger. She was the size of two buses, and was taller. She growled at the warrior.

Then he said something, that caught her attention. **_"Dragon Shifter..."_** He yelled and charged her. She jumped on him and they fought in the main room.

* * *

The ninja were still running. "Do you think Ashlynn can handle that thing?"

"She's the only one of us that probably could!"

"I don't understand...the Dragon Shifters have been gone for years, where did she come from?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a dragon roar. They all stopped, listening. "Did she...win?"

Before anyone said anything, there were heavy footsteps. The stone warrior then broke through the door frame. "Go!" They ran until they got to a large room with two levels. They ran up the stairs.

"This way!" They ran to what looked to be a dinosaur skeleton room.

The stone warrior was behind them. "He's pretty fast for a big guy!" They ran in and managed to get the door shut. He pounded and broke a hole in the door. He kept pounding against the door.

"This thing is unstoppable!"

"Indestructible to be precise"

"And his ambition is off the charts!"

"The door isn't gonna hold him forever!"

"We need to do something and fast!"

"Then let's settle this like grown ups...with rock, paper, clamp! Loser has to face him, so the rest can escape!"

"Oh that is the dumbest thing I-!" Sarah saw Amanda and Kim put their hands in. "Seriously?!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Sarah grumbled then put her hand in.

"Are we really doing this?"

"There isn't any other option"

Lloyd went to put his hand in..."Ah ah, not you chosen one"

"On three...one...two-"

"Wait a minute!" Lloyd stopped them. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"If you guys distract him, I think I know how to stop him!"

They all looked at each other. "...I say we give the kid a shot"

"Ditto"

"Agreed"

"You're just saying that so you don't have to face him!"

 **"Do you want to face him?"**

Jay looked at the door, seeing the stone warrior trying to get in. "...I say we give the kid a shot"

Lloyd looked around and saw an air vent. He could get out there! He ran over and took the grate off. "Be careful son" Lloyd looked back at Misako...back at his mother.

He nodded. "Thanks mom" He disappeared.

"I can't believe that's Lord Garmadon's son..."

"Don't forget, he's yours too"

Misako smiled and turned to Wu. "He's had a good teacher"

"You mean...teachers" He gestured to the ninja.

* * *

On an island, in the middle of the ocean, Garmadon lay on the shore. "Uh..." He groaned and stood up and looked around. Bizarro Amanda was no where to be seen.

something in the jungle spoke. _**"I've...been waiting for you..."**_

Garmadon looked around. "Who are you?! Where are you?! What is this place?! Where am I?! This isn't Ninjago!"

 _ **"This...is the place...you always meant to find! Destiny brought you here!"**_

"This...This is the Dark Island! The one mentioned in Captain Soto's log!" Garmadon looked around. "But...who are you?"

 _ **"I go by many names...but you may call me...OverLord!"**_

"I...I order you to give me the power to defeat the ninja! Give me the power to turn Nijago into my own image!" The voice laughed. "Why do you laugh at me?!"

 _ **"Soon, you will have everything you desire! But first, there is something you must do...for me..."**_

"And what is that?"

* * *

The stone warrior ran at the door one more time, then managed to break in. But when he looked around, there was no one. He walked into the middle of the room, under a skeleton and looked around.

The ninja were on the upper level. Cole and Kim were on the other side, waiting for a signal. Jay gave it to them and they nodded. They ran out and jumped on the skeleton, cutting the suspension wires. The skeleton fell, right on top of the warrior.

"Woo direct hit!"

"Nice job you guys!" They all went down a skeleton and walked up to the wreckage.

"Did we get him?"

There was a growl and a fist broke out of the rubble. "He's still here!"

"You think Lloyd's ready with his plan?"

"I hope so!"

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" They ran as the stone warrior broke out of the rubble.

They kept running, and got to the bottom floor, when the stone warrior slammed down, separating them. He glared at Misako. "Misako, run!" She ran and he chased after her.

She ran into a hall that had giant pots in them. He broke through the door frame and looked around. He started smashing them, trying to find her. She was hiding behind a column. He looked around...and found her. Misako ran, finally coming back to where they started, in the exhibit room for the stone warrior.

"Over here!" Lloyd was in an empty room.

"Lloyd!" Miskao ran to him. The stone warrior followed her.

Lloyd held his mother close. "Hey loser! Paper beats rock!"

He ran at them. Lloyd grabbed his mother and jumped to the side. The stone warrior stumbled o a stop.

 _Rrrriiiiipppp!_

Something tore under the warrior, then he fell, into...

"The bottomless pit!" Lloyd had managed to get enough paper to cover the whole and paint it, so that it looked like the floor.

The other ninja, minus the girls, for some reason, managed to catch up to them.

Misako hugged Lloyd. "I'm so proud of you" Lloyd flipped his hood back and smiled. "I feel like the balance has brought us together"

"Stay with us" The ninja walked in. "Help us fight the good fight"

"If that's okay with my son"

"Hey, the more the merrier" The hugged each other. It was a sweet moment...

"Guys!" Everyone turned as Kim ran in.

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"It's Ashlynn!"

* * *

They all ran into the room where Ashlynn fought the warrior. Over by a large pile of rubble, debris, and some broke columns, Sarah and Amanda were holding a column up.

"Sarah, move it!"

"I can't! It's taking everything I can just to keep it from crushing her!"

"Sarah! Amanda!"

"Guys! Help us!" They all ran over and managed to move the column over. They started to mover debris.

"Ashlynn!"

"Ashlynn, where are you!"

"Hey, over here!" Jay called them over. "Help me move this!" They moved a big part of a wall and found her...cut up, bruised and bleeding slightly.

"Ashlynn!" Lloyd and Amanda knelt by her. "Ashlynn, wake up" She wasn't moving.

Kim came over and started to feel for a pulse..."She's got a pulse, she's still alive. But we need to take her back to the bounty, I can't so anything to help here-"

Ashlynn coughed, then opened her eyes. "Th-Th-The...S-S-Stone...W-Warrior...?"

"Defeated"

"I-I'm sorry...I-I-I c-couldn't..."

"Don't apologize, he wasn't an easy guy to fight..." Ashlyn took a breath then seemed to go unconscious.

"C'mon, let's get her out of here"

* * *

On the island, Garmadon was following the OverLord. "How much further?"

 _ **"Until I say so! You do want to turn Ninjago into your image...right?"**_

"Of course! It's all I ever wanted!"

He walked, then heard noises. "Lousy...downright...ungrateful...snakes!"

He stopped. He knew that voice. Bizarro Amanda then burst through the brush..."What...happened to you?"

She didn't look as she had when they left. Her hands were dark purple, with a jagged edge in the middle of her forearms, with light purple and pink lines going halfway up her arm. Her eyes were surrounded by the same color, but the whites were gone, filled with the dark purple, but here iris' still red. She was wet and just starting to dry.

She laughed. "You didn't notice? Guess I did a good job hiding it from you! But those snakes have pushed me over!" She caught her breath. "When you had your mega weapon, I fed of that power, keeping me... _me_! But since you lost it, I've been slowly turning to...this!" She showed her arm.

"I don't understand...then why aren't the pirates-!"

"The pirates were real people that you brought to life! I was never real! I was a copy! And...if what you're saying is true about this island...the dark matter is affecting me..." She smiled. "It's calling me...all that power...I...want it!"

* * *

They kept walking, then got to a small hill. On it was a rock, with four hand holds. "Four hands...is that coincidence?"

 _ **"I told you...It is destiny!"**_

"Just use them or something!"

"whatever..." He reached in and turned them.

There was a large rumble. The rock in the middle sank, while spires grew up in the ocean all around them. The clouds about them started to swirl. All around the,, and island appeared out of the ocean.

 _ **"The...ultimate battle...between good and evil...has foretold! And with your help...we will rule this world!"**_

* * *

Kim walked in the bridge. Everyone else was in there.

"How is she?

"She'll be fine. Luckily, no bones were broke, but she has a few bruised ribs...and I'm worried one of them might be cracked...but she'll be okay. She should heal"

There was a sigh through the room. "Thank goodness..."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, actually. She said that there was something that she wanted to talk to you guys about"

* * *

Ashlynn was laying in bed, upright. Everyone came in. "Hey Ashlynn. You okay?"

"Yeah, I should be..hey guys, there's something you probably should know"

"What is it?"

"Well, when I was fighting the stone warrior...he knew what I was"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. He said 'dragon shifter', in our language"

"Whoa...wait...the stone army was at battle when...well, time began!"

"Which I'm pretty sure was a long while ago"

"If Amanda's story is true...then, the dragon shifters have been around for...forever!"

"Maybe there really was a dragon and a phoenix helping with the battle"

"That's not everything though" They looked at her. "He said something else. While we were fighting, before he defeated me...he said...'Ashteron'"

"Ash...terron?"

"No, one world. Ashteron"

"That...doesn't sound familiar"

"I've never heard of it"

"Maybe he said something in his language?"

"That's what I thought...but...I feel like...I've heard that name...but at the same time, I don't know what it is..."

"Hm...Ashteron...a place, maybe?"

"Or...a person..." Kim looked thoughtful.

"Do you have an idea maybe?"

"Maybe...Ashlynn, you said that you don't know the name, but you feel like you should?"

"Basically, yeah. Why?"

"Well, it could be an old memory that you can't recall...maybe...when you were an infant"

"Really?"

"Can we trace back that far, there's ways to do that, right?"

Kim shook her head. "Not infant memories. They're too far back and weak to trace"

Ashlynn looked out the window. _"Ashteron...Is it...really something I know?"_

* * *

 **There! Now, that was fun!**

 **Again, these stories might take some time, I have a new job I'll be starting soon, and I'll need to work out some stuff. But I hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long, work is taking up more time than I had originally planned.**

 **And, a personal note. I'm not gonna say names, but when you review, I don't want a two page long critique. If you want to give advice, that's fine. But I don't want to have long critiques on how I should write MY stories. Again, I'm not calling anyone out, but I prefer people not do that. These are fanfictions, not real stories. They are a past-time and a hobby. **

**That's all I have to say, I just wanted to get that out there. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

A crowd of serpentine stood below Skales, cheering him. **"SSSkalesss! SSSkalesss! SSSkalesss!"**

Skales waved to them all. Fangtom brought him a crown and Acideous brought him his staff. Skaliador tried to give him a rock, trying to be a part of it.

Skales knocked it away. "Idiot..." Skales chuckled to the crowd. "Thank you, thank you!" He shooed the other generals away. "Hypnobria, Venomari, Contrictai and Fangpyre! Hearme! The troubled reign of that duplicitousss human Garmadon isss finally at an end! Finally, our time hasss come! We SSSerpentine mussst now unite in a common dessstiny to sssecure our placcce asss rulersss of Ninjago! And not let thossse insssufferable sssurface dwellersss win! Ssso, as my firssst order, I sssay we burrow beneath their beloved city, to bury them, as they once buried usss!" The serpentine cheered. "Fellow ssserpentine! It'sss time we knock Ninjago city back down to sssize!"

* * *

Lloyd stood blindfolded in the middle of Dareth's dojo.

"don't always rely on your eyes"

"You have other senses that can be of use to you" The other ninja readied themselves. They slowly moved towards Lloyd.

At that time, Dareth walked through the bead curtain. "Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm teaching a class later, so I need a clean dojo-"

At that time, the ninja rushed Lloyd. Lloyd jumped over them. Sarah and Kim collided with each other. Lloyd then managed to get a hold of Cole's scythe. He stood it on it's handled and spun in a circle, kicking the other ninja.

He dropped the scythe and jumped and twisted in the air, avoiding the weapons. When he landed, he managed to kick Jay into Dareth's trophy case.

"ah! Not my trophies!" Dareth watched Lloyd fight, then opened the window as Jay flew out into the street.

Lloyd stood up and green fire lit from his hands, just about setting the floor on fire. Dareth stomped it out, then sighed.

* * *

On the bounty, Wu took his hat off then took a picture out. It was a photo of a younger him, a younger Misako...and a younger Garmadon. His skin was pale white in the photo, and his hair was still brown. It was before he was cast into the underworld.

"I forgot how pale Garmadon was before his change to evil was complete" Misako stood behind Wu and he jumped. He quickly shoved the picture back into his hat.

"Misako...once again, you slip through my defenses"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I brought my research on the prophecy of the green ninja, although, nothing on the dragon. I thought we could go over it together"

Wu opened it and scrolls, many scrolls, fell out. "My...There's so much. It will take days" He picked up a scroll and stood up. He walked to the other side of the room...

"I should have chosen you" Wu stopped. He sighed.

"The past is the past"

"Yes. But there is always the future" She took his hand in a light grip.

Suddenly everything shook, and it was a heavy shake.

"The ground moves...I fear unnatural causes..."

* * *

"NGTV reporter Gale Gossip on the scene of what appears to be an earthquake rocking the city of Ninjago" The ninja and Ashlynn were watching the news.

"But it's an earthquake like no other, as scientists have yet to pinpoint the cause and more frightening still, the aftershocks are getting stronger!"

There was another earthquake. "What do you think this could be?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was Garmadon. We haven't seen him in a while"

"This seems a little-" Anther earthquake. "-Much for Garmadon to do"

"Sarah is right. Garmadon might be evil, but he would never do something that could put his son in danger"

"He only tried to stop Lloyd's training. This is something else"

"But what is it?"

Zane whistled and his falcon landed on his arm. "My friend, be my eyes and look for danger in the streets above" The falcon flew out the window.

* * *

Below the streets, the Serpentine were digging tunnels below the surface, causing the earthquake. Skales led them.

"Drill, baby, drill! He looked up and threw his arm over his head to stop the Devourer slime. "Eugh, disssgusssting! Thisss infernal Devourer'sss venom hasss ssseeped everywhere!" He ran into a constrictai. "Why are we ssstoping?!"

"My Lord, we hit sssomething! We can't dig through!"

Skales slithered forward. "Nonsssenssse! There isss no sssuch thing-!" They stopped at the wall. Ths was different. It had glyphs and symbols on it.

"It'sss anccient. Perhapsss older than the ssserpentine themssselvesss" What had they come across?

* * *

Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda were climbing a pillar by a cliff side. They got to the top.

"This is madness!"

"Where are we going?!" Bizarro Amanda's markings were getting bigger.

"You test me, Lord Garmadon! Ninjago's Rightful Ruler?!"

 ** _"Patience...All will make sense in time. For now, follow my instructions"_**

"To what end?! What is so important at the top of this cliff?!"

"It better be life changing...I didn't climb all the way up here for _nothing!"_

 ** _"Key to the greatest army ever seen! And the means, to the greatest weapon ever known!"_**

"Key? Army? Weapon? Okay, this is starting to sound good"

"What good will these things do for me, marooned on this uninhabited island! How will I return to Ninjago?!"

 ** _"My master plan has been in the works since the beginning of time! Every piecve moves in perfect harmony like the gears of a clock, slowly shifting the powers into the hands on darkness"_**

"Great, now we have to deal with a clock?"

 _ **"every piece...but you"**_

Garmadon looked at the cliff. "Alright then!" He took a deep breath and made a jumped for the edge. He grabbed it and struggled to climb. Soon after, Bizarro Amanda landed near him, gripping the edge. They started to climb.

* * *

In the city, the earthquakes were getting worse. The roads were splitting and buildings were falling. People were running everywhere.

A poodle was running all over the city, barking for it's owner. The woman saw it. "Snickers! stay there sweetie, mommas coming!" She ran for it, but the road fell on itself. She screamed. "Help me!"

The ninja started running for her. "Ninja to the rescue!"

Lloyd jumped off the edge, followed by Zane, then Amanda, Kai, Kim, and Jay. They grabbed each other to form a human chain. Sarah and Cole grabbed them, holding them.

"Just...a few more inches guys!"

the dog barked at them. "Yeah, we know puppy! We're trying!"

Lloyd grabbed her.. "Alright, pull us up!" Just before they could do that, the ledge they were standing on started to break. Sarah and Cole jumped back as the ledge fell. Now the ninja were haninging over a empty chasm.

"Oooookay, this got worse!"

"Could have thought this through a little more!"

The dog kept barking.

"Okay, no more help, we know what to do" The managed to pull the others up onto the ground.

"Oh, thank you!"

"No sweat"

"Oh, yeah, for you anyway!"

"Yeah ,we did all the work!"

There was another shake. "These things keep coming with no warning!"

Misako, Wu and Ashlynn ran up to them. "That's it, a warning! The scroll said the earthquakes would be a warning, a warning for something far worse to come"

"Why an earthquake?! Can't we once get a letter saying 'By the way, something terrible is happnening, start preparing!' Is that too much to ask?"

"What are these earthquakes supposed to be warning us about?!"

"Misako, the indestructible stone warrior we fought the other day, where did you find it?"

"He was buried under the city"

Jay gasped. "You don't think there's more, do you?!"

Ashylnn cringed. "I can't fight anymore of those. It only took one of them to defeat me, I don't want to go against more"

"Be on guard everyone. We must be ready for whatever comes our way!"

* * *

Below the city, the serpentine were still trying to get through the wall. "I will not accept defeat! Thisss wall mussst be dessstroyed if we are to bring down Ninjago CCCity! Call forth every ssserpentine and-!" Skales spotted something on the wall. "What'sss this?" He saw a picture.

"It looksss like you Ssskales"

"That'sss impossible!" He slithered to the wall. "Get away!" He shoved a constrictai away. He saw a button. He reached forward and pressed it. The wall went into the ceiling. It opened to a dark room. They slithered inside. "SSSpooky..." Skales saw a switch and flipped it.

Lights flipped on, filling the room with a dim ,yellow light. Inside were hundreds, maybe thousands of stone warriors! The serpentine slid over to investigate.

However, soon the Devourer's venom dripped in and fell on all of the statues. They sprang to life, taking a battle position.

"What?! It'sss a trap! ATTACK!"

They fought back, but they couldn't fight them. "They're indessstructible!"

"Our powersss have no effect of them! Do we retreat?"

"No retreat! We're SSSerpentine! WE FIGHT!"

The serpentine tried, but the warriors kept coming, in large groups. They couldn't be stopped. The serpentine were all struck down and the stone warriors all left the room, the door closing.

"No! We'll all be trapped under ground again! It can't be true!" Skales slithered for the door, but it closed, trapping them.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The shaking was getting worse. In an alleyway, a stone fist broke through the ground and a stone warrior came to the surface.

Zane's falcon saw it and showed Zane. "Sensei, it's as we feared. Another stone samurai warrior is loose on the streets-"

The ground broke under them, another stone warrior fist. A whole line of them started breaking forth.

"Oh no..."

Stone warriors started to come from all sides.

"They're everywhere!"

"We're under attack!"

* * *

The news report was still going on. "As the army of stone statues sweeps over the city, no one is safe! Mayhem and destruction are their only want, Attempts at communication have failed, prohibiting even the desperate option of surrender! The mayor has already called for a massive evacuation!"

* * *

Stone warriors were attacking all over the city. One was in Dareth's dojo, and it stalked over the the kids. Dareth jumped in front of him. "Run!" They ran and it was just Dareth and the warrior. "You've messed with the wrong dojo!" He grabbed a sword from the wall and swung, but the warrior caught it and threw it aside. "Alright then...play times over" He grabbed a scythe and hit the stone warrior, but it didn't do anything. The stone warrior punched Dareth into his trophy case. Dareth got up. "Well...nice knowing ya!" He ran out the door. In doing so, he ran into the camera man for the reporter, knocking him over.

"Okay, I didn't sign up for this!" He ran off.

"QUITER!" Gale turned to Dareth. "You. Want to be my camera man?"

"Uh...not really"

"Great, follow me!" Dareth picked up the camera and followed her. "I need this shot, you getting this?"

"Uh...I hope so" Dareth filmed the destruction of the city.

He turned to Gale and she cleared her throat. "I'm standing outside Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo, training headquarters of the ninja, what to find that even here, no one is safe!"

Dareth saw a stone warrior run towards them. "Uh, Gale-!"

"Hey, I talk, you film!"

"But Gale-!"

"No buts-!" The warrior picked her up and she screamed.

At that moment, Zane kicked the warrior away and caught her. "You seem in need to assistance"

"Thank you Mr. Ninja!" He set her down.

Stone warriors ran at them. "Stay strong! Show no weakness!"

"I can do more than stay strong"

"Hold position. We might not be able to defeat them, but holding off a few can help"

At that moment, the ultra sonic raider rode in and knocked them all over. Lloyd, Wu, Misako, and Ashlynn were in there. "We need to protect the people! Get as many people as you can to the evacuation point!"

Nya's voice came over the intercom. "We've got a problem with that evacuation point! I can't find a safe place to land!"

"Well, what do we do?!"

"What about a distraction? We can try to lure all the stone warriors to a certain part of the city!"

"But moving everyone? We'll still call attention, and there's too many people, the stone warriors will take more interest in them than us!"

Gale stepped in. "The NGTV building have a helipad on the roof! Will that work?"

"Yes! Higher ground! Lloyd, tell Nya to land there!"

Sarah tapped Gale on the shoulder. "Gale, we need you to send a message across town, tell everyone" Sarah gave a sharp whistle to call her dragon.

Amanda and Kim did the same. Amanda turned to Kai. "We're gonna take to the air. We'll search the entire city faster that way"

"Alright. Be careful"

Ashlynn jumped from the Raider, then buckled a little bit. Lloyd stood up. "Ashlynn, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to help. They need as many eyes in the sky as they need. We need to gather as many people as we can. Don't worry I'll be fine" The other dragons got there. Amanda, Kim and Sarah climbed on and Ashlynn shifted. They all took off in different directions.

Gale directed the camera towards her. "Citizens of Ninjago, who have yet to evacuate the city! Head to the NGTV building rooftop! Our heroic ninja will evacuate you from there ! But hurry! We're running out of time!"

* * *

Wu turned to Misako. "Stay safe. Stay out of trouble"

Misako looked behind him. "Looks like that won't be possible"A group of stone warriors started running towards them.

"Oh no...there's more of them!"

"They won't stop!"

A shadow loomed overhead and the Ultra Dragon landed on the group.

"Alright!" The dragon jumped and landed in front of them, stopping another group.

"Lloyd, have you practiced your elemental quakes?"

"Who needs to practice when you're a natural?" Lloyd jumped and landed on the ground in front of the raider, causing the ground to shake and rocked to build a wall, stopping the warriors.

The others jumped into the raider. They took off to help as many people as they could.

* * *

Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda got to the top of the cliff. There was an actual clock up there, a large one, ticking away.

"What is this?"

"Oooh..."

They walked up to it and Garmadon saw a helmet.

 ** _"This clock was created to coun tdown to the final battle. Once one takes the helmet of shadows, the clock will start"_**

"Take it take it take it!" Garmadon took an eager step...

 _ **"But be warned! Though he who wears the helmet of shadows can travel between the islands at will, once removed, the countdown cannot be stopped!"**_

"Who cares about stopping the clock?!"

Garmadon glared at Bizarro Amanda. He looked back up. "Anymore warnings?"

 _ **"No"**_ Garmadon walked up to the helmet and took it. He took off the underworld helmet and out on the helmet of shadows.

 ** _"At last! The countdown to the final battle has begun! This helmet is your birthright!With it, you have control of the army!"_**

"What army?"

 ** _"My army!"_** Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda cackled.

* * *

Amanda and Sarah met up at a crossroads on their dragons. "Did you get everyone?"

"I think so, you?"

"Yeah, I think that's everyone! Now we need to find Kim and Ashlynn and-"

There was a dragon roar somewhere east where they were. They looked at each other, then took off that way.

"Who do you think that was?"

"Hopefully it was a triumphant roar and not-!" They froze.

Ashlynn, in dragon form, was on the ground against a building. Stone warriors were around her. Her wing was wrapped over her midsection, looking as if protecting something. Arrows stuck out in every direction.

"Ashlynn!" They dove and landed the dragons in front of her. They roared and swat the warriors away.

"There's too many!" A third dragon landed, Ray with Kim on her back, scattering the warriors. They warriors ran.

"I heard a roar, what-?" Kim saw Ashlynn.

They all jumped off and ran to her. "Ashlyn,, are you okay?"

She moaned...then moved her wing. Caressed under the front right leg, were two children. A girl and a younger boy. They were pale white and scared.

Sarah waved them over. "Hey, come on you two! We need to get you out of here!" They ran to Sarah.

"Okay, we need to leave and-"

A storm of scales formed. "No, Ashlynn!"

"If it's shifting, Mirror does it, why is she doing it?!"

The storm settles and they gasped. Sarah covered the kid's eyes. Ashlynn was not well. A broken sword was sticking from her leg, her upper thigh. Arrows were embebed in her arm and leg. The problem really was the spear with a broken shaft sticking from her side. It it appeared in too deep.

"N-No!" Amanda ran over. "Ashlynn!"

Kim ran over and felt for a pulse. "She's alive, but we need to get her out of here. I can't help her here. From the looks of the spear...I might need to look to make sure something was pierced"

"C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ninja had gotten everyone they could to the tower. Everyone ran inside and they started to barricade the door. They put everything they could in front of it.

"Now up the stairs to the roof! Hurry!"

Everyone started to run up. Dareth gulped. "Stairs?" He looked at the tall winding stairs. "It's twenty floors! Let's just take the elevator!" Dareth started hitting the button.

"It's unwise to take the elevator during an emergency, Dareth!"

"well, I think I'll take my chances-" The doors opened and a stone samurai was standing there. He took a step, but stepped inot a mop bucket, which sent him back into the elevator. Dareth hit the button. "Okay stairs it is!"

Everyone was running up. After a few flights, Dareth stopped to breath. "G-Guys! I need to rest..." Dareth sat down. He heard something and looked down. A stone warrior on the flight just below him growled. "Second wind!" He ran p the stairs, bumping into Misako, knokcing her scroll holder off her shoulder, but she didn't notice.

Everyone got to the top. "We must buy time for our get away"

 **"Ninja-go!"** The spun down the stairs. Cole stopped and punched one, sending them down like dominoes. Kai and Zane spun by, throwing them over the edge.

Jay and Lloyd were at the top of the stairs. Lloyd stepped in front of Jay and fired a ball of green light, stunning the warriors. They flipped them over the edge. "Heh. Not so tough!" They would hit the bottom floor, then get up with no problem. "Ug...So tough..."

"Let us hope we bought enough time!"

* * *

Everyone was on the roof. "Where's the bounty?"

Misako pointed up. "Look!"

Nya brought the bounty in for a landing. She landed it. "Quickly everyone, they're coming!"

Misako went to reach for her case..."My research!" She turned to run back inside.

Lloyd grabbed her. "mom, no!"

"it's too important to leave behind!" She kissed his forehead and ran in.

She grabbed the railing and looked over the edge. She saw it hanging on one of the lights. She side stepped to avoid a warrior and slid down the railing.

* * *

some warriors got to the roof. "Hurry!"

One warior had gotten up to one of the boosters and started hitting it.

Nya gasped as alarms went off. "Oh, thats not good. Do we have everyone? We need to go, our one remaining booster won't last much longer!"

"We have to wait for my mom!"

"And the girls aren't back yet!"

Wu suddenly took off and jumped over the edge, landing on the roof. "Sensei!" He ran inside.

* * *

Misako was closer, she was almost there! She slid down the railing, then grabbed the lights. She sung down and grabbed the case. She swung off, but misjudged and grabbed the ledge of the stairs.

Wu had gotten there and started to fight off the warriors. One fell down and grabbed Misako's case. She tried to shake him off, and he did let go, but her case slipped from her hands. Her foot managed to caught the strap, but she was starting to slip. "Can't...hold on..."

"Misako, hold on!" Wu was trying to make his way down there.

Misako's hand slipped. Wu had managed to jump down and grab her hand. He pulled her up and they climbed over the railing. Stone warriors were coming in from both sides.

"This way!" They ran straight, into a room where the window was open. "There's no where to hide" They turned and a large group of warriors came in. Wu turned to Misako. "Do you still know spinjitzu?"

"Do you forget you never beat me?"

"I'll be honest...I was never really trying"

"Neither was I"

 **"Ninja-go!"** They spun, gold and silver, fighting off the warriors.

* * *

Nya and Zane were in the bridge of the bounty. "Nya, descend!" Nya looked at him. "Do it now!

* * *

Misako and Wu were outnumbered, they couldn't fight forever. "I'm glad, we go together"

"Then lets go!" They got the window. they nodded at each other, then jumped. They free fell for a moment...then fell on the deck of the bounty.

"What?" The wind blew and Wu lost his hat. Misako caught it, but they both lost the picture.

"The past is passed, remember?"

"But there is always the future"

* * *

The ship flew, watching the destruction below.

"Look at them all..."

There were some roars and the girls flew up. Well, Sarah was the only one who landed on deck with a pair of kids. "Go find your parents"

"Th-Thank you..." They ran down below.

"Sarah!" Cole ran towards her and hugged her, which she returned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...but Ashlynn isn't. We need to find a safe place to land, and soon"

Lloyd felt an icy feeling in his stomach. "What happened?"

"Some stone warriors got her. Kim is seriously worried that something important has been hit, but she can't do anything right now"

"I'll go tell Nya" Jay ran up the the bridge.

Lloyd felt like her couldn't breathe. She said she would be okay...

"Now bad is it?"

Sarah pursed her lips and looked at Kim and Amanda flying on their dragons.

"That bad..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

After some quick flying and some mild-while-flying repairs, they managed to get to the beach as the sun was setting.

"Get everyone off and start making camp" They ushered everyone off the ship.

Once they got everyone off, which took a while, Ray and Breeze landed. Kim was holding onto Ashlynn. "Gt me a stretcher or something!"

They got her one and Zane was on Ray to get Ashlynn. "Easy..." They got to the ground and Lloyd felt like something was crushing his chest.

"Oh...no..."

Ashylnn was pale white, and her shirt looked slighty darker due to blood from the spear. "Hurry!"

* * *

They got her into the infirmary. "Set her on the bed" Kim got supplies ready to remove everything.

They got her on a bed and Lloyd was next to her. He brushed some hair from her face and she opened her eyes slightly.

"L-L-Lloyd..." Her voice was hoarse and almost a whisper. "I-I-I'm...s-s-sorry..."

"Sssh it's okay"

Kim growled. "Damn...I don't have any more anesthetics! And I don't know how we'll get anymore-"

"just do it..." Ashlynn's request got everyone's attention.

"Ashlynn, it will hurt more than you can imagine-"

"I...I don't care...just get the damn weapons out of my body..." She did short gasps of breath.

"Alright" Kim looked at everyone. She looked at Misako. "Do you know much about medicine or surgery?"

"I'm afraid not"

"then everyone leave. Zane, I might need your help. Lloyd-" Kim saw that Ashlynn, even though Lloyd didn't remember it, had an almost death grip on him. Kim changed her response. "Stay here and comfort her. The rest of you, leave. Go help the people" They left.

* * *

After a while, and with some swearing Lloyd didn't know Ashlynn knew, Kim got all the arrows out. They were in deep and kim had to cut to pull them out.

She was now cutting around the area to pull out the spear and sword. "We're going to pull these at the same time, that way so their pain won't be at the same time"

Ashlynn's hand gripped on Lloyd's. "Hey, it'll be okay. You're strong" Ashlynn nodded.

Kim gripped the spear and Zane gripped the sword. "Okay. Zane, well you pull, pull straight up. We don't want to cause anymore unnecessary injuries" Zane nodded. "Ready Ashlynn?" she panted, then nodded. "Okay...One...two...three!" Kim and Zane pulled.

Ashlynn's back arched, she squeezed Lloyd's hand until he thought she broke it and an inhuman, dragon roar escaped her throat. It just about shook the room. Zane and Kim were knocked back, but Kim dropped the spear and started working.

"Lloyd, get her breathing!" He was so shocked by the roar and Ashlynn hand stopped breathing fro a moment.

"Ashlynn!" She opened her eyes a little, then did a big, gasping breath and tears flowed from her eyes.

"that's it, that's it..." Lloyd stroked her hair as she breathed and cried.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief as she sewed Ashlynn's wounds closed. "Nothing was too badly pierced. Another half inch though and her lung would have been punctured. And I don't think we would have...done will if that surgery needed to be done"

Kim and Zane appiled bandages and Ashlynn's crying had turned to gasping breathes. "...ow..." Lloyd chuckled.

"It would have gone better if we had anesthetics, but we needed to get them out fast" Kim looked at the weapons. "we'll clean these off, and see what Misako can do with them"

Zane scanned Ashlynn's body. "No infection at the moment, but I recommend that we keep a close eye on her wounds to make sure that doesn't happen, especially since we do not have any disinfectants to combat infection" Kim nodded.

Lloyd sat there holding her hand when there were thumps of footsteps. The door opened and the others were there.

"What happened?!"

"We heard a roar"

"Is Ashlynn okay?!"

Kim held up a hand and they stopped. "She should be fine. Shes far from great, but she'll live. As long as she doesn't throw herself into danger"

"they...were kids..." Ashlynn's hoarse voice spoke up. "They...were in trouble...I...I had to...help them..." Ashlynn took a few breaths then drifted to sleep. Her grip loosened and, although Lloyd didn't want to let go, he pulled from her hand and rubbed his.

Kim did a small smile. "I'll check your hand to make sure she didn't break it" Kim looked at the others. "We're low on supplies, but I can still help. Is there anyone injured?"

"A few, but no where near as bad as Ashlynn" Kim nodded and took off, Zane following her.

Kai looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd? You coming man?"

Lloyd sat in a chair by the bed. "I'll stay here for a bit. I'll see you guys in a minute" They nodded and walked off, Misako taking another look, then walking away.

Lloyd looked at Ashlynn. Twice she has protected people from the stone warriors, and had been seriously hurt. What if the didn't get her in time. Lloyd felt his throat close up and tears start to fill his eyes. He didn't want to lose her...

...he loved her...

Lloyd took a shaky breath and pushed her hair out of her face again. He kept his hand on her head. He sat there for a bit, then kissed her forehead. He pulled the blanket tight around her and got up. He left. He needed to see Kim about his hand.

* * *

 **And there! Finally...So sorry guys, I'm trying to work around these schedules. They've got me working nothing but weekend shifts, so when I'm not at a school and not working, I'm practically sleeping because I'm so tired. But I'm sorry for taking so long. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!**

 **I'm so sorry I've taken so long with these! I have had no time to do anything! I've just been busy with work and school...I'm sorry...**

 **Anyway, after so damn long, here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

Zane looked through a telescope."Hm...most peculiar...Yesterday there was just ocean...But now there is an island" He handed it to Wu and he looked through.

"The Dark Island Zane. And what I find more peculiar, is that after Ninjago city was attacked by the stone army, today they have vanished"

"Do you think they are on this dark island? Garmadon may be responsible!"

"I fear that too. But what is most important...is that we find out what is on that island"

Zane's falcon squawked. "Perhaps my falcon can have a look" The falcon flapped his wings, then took off.

* * *

The rest of the ninja were working on the ship. Jay was wrenching something when a stream of oil spewed in his face. "Ug! Useless pile of junk!"

Nya sighed. "It's worse than I feared...The rotors on the starboard booster are completely destroyed! The port boosters are shot from the strain. Sorry guys. she's not getting airborne any time soon..."

Sarah groaned. "Out of all the things this boats been through, a couple broken engines are keeping her grounded?"

Amanda shook her head. "We should be glad that this time she's in one piece"

"So, if the stone army attacks again, we're sitting ducks!"

"Uh, ducks fly Cole. Weren't you listening?"

"We got our tails handed to us! And we couldn't even stop one of them! I hate feeling helpless"

"Hey, we did all we could fire boy. There wasn't anything else we could do!"

"Sarah's right Kai. I have a feeling even with our powers, we might not have been able to do anything"

Wu and Zane walked over. "Amanda is right. We mustn't give up hope though"

"But the stone army is indestructible! You saw it! At best, all my powers could do was slow them down!"

"That's not entirely true" Misako walked up. "There is a way to defeat them, and it is told within the scrolls"

* * *

Misako rolled out a scroll on the table in the bridge. "The prophecy states that the power to defeat the stone army lies within the green ninja"

"I tried! I gave them everything I had!"

"Yes. But you are stronger than you think. Look. The power of the green ninja can only be unlocked when his seven protectors find their own pure elemental powers"

"Are we the seven protectors?"

"Uh, duh!"

"Of course we are!"

Sarah and Jay paused, then looked at Misako. **"Right?"**

Zane called attention. "If we are the protectors, then we're doomed"

"Oh, way to bring up the mood Zane"

Kim stepped forward. "But he's right. Our golden weapons don't exist anymore"

"We cannot tap into our elemental powers without them"

"He's right...we have no way to channel our energy"

"Not necessarily. There is a way to unlock your powers on your own. We must go to the temple of light"

"Temple of light? What's that?"

"Is that anything like Sunlight Peak?"

Kim shook her head. "I've never head anything like it"

Misako took another scroll out. "The gold for the weapons was obtained in the golden peaks. But the weapons themselves were forged in the temple of light. A powerful place that I believed only existed in legend"

"Where is it? I've never heard of any place like that in Ninjago"

"You don't think...it's on the dark island, do you?"

"Our only choice is to find out"

"We can get our powers back? Alright!"

"Finally!"

Nya cleared her throat. "There's still one big problem. The bounty can't fly"

"It's a ship right? Can't it sail?"

Uh duh!"

"Of course it can!"

 **"...Right?"**

* * *

Lloyd walked down to the infirmary to tell Ashlynn their plan. She was able to move, but she couldn't shift and there was still a chance that her wounds could open again.

Lloyd gulped. He had it bad...to realize he had fallen in love with one of his best friends. How would she react? Scared or the same way?

He got to the door and gripped the handle. "Hey, Ashlynn, we're-" He opened the door and froze.

Ashlynn was dressed...well, half dressed, she had her pants on, but no shirt. Her back was to him. While her hair covered her back mostly, he could sill see her bandages and some skin. And-

Ashlynn stiffened and clutched her shirt to her chest. "LLOYD!" Lloyd snapped back to reality and blushed, slamming the door. "Knock and wait for an answer next time!"

"S-Sorry!" He looked around to make sure no one saw that. He cleared his throat. "I uh...I came to tell you that we're planning on sailing off. We think there's a way for the ninja to get their powers back"

"Really? How?"

"There's a temple, and we have an idea that it's on the Dark Island"

The door opened and Ashlynn, fully dressed, stood there. "Really? I thought the ship couldn't fly?"

"It can't, but we're gonna sail there"

"That's a lot of ocean to get through"

"Yeah...but we have no choice"

* * *

Everyone was at the docks, bidding the ninja farewell.

Jay was with his mom and dad...in which his mom was trying to be sincere, but embarrassing him. "Now, promise me you'll eat your vegetables?"

"Mom!"

"I mean it! You get sluggish when you don't get enough vitamins. Ed! Tell him that if he's going to save the world he has to eat his vegetables!"

Ed just looked at Jay, then at Edna. "Eh...Do what your mother says"

Cole hugged his father. "I...Don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything..."

"You're right..." Lou held Cole at arms length. "I don't have to say anything. But I do have to sing!" He gestured to the royal blacksmiths behind him.

 _"~Who's gonna save Ninjago's hide? Who's gonna make a dad swell with pride? Cole is! Cole does! Cole, Cole, Cole!~"_

Everyone around them applauded. Cole blinked to make the tears go away. He hugged his dad. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever head pop..."

Sarah hugged her mom. "I promise, I'll be okay"

Her mom sighed. "I know its just...you never get used to your baby girl going off again..."

Sarah smiled. "Don't worry..." Sarah leaned back to look at her. "This time I'll defiantly be coming back"

Her father put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "We're so proud of you Sarah" she smiled and hugged them both.

Kai, Nya, and Amanda were talking with Dareth. "Now Dareth, as the honorary brown ninja, we're entrusting you with protecting Ninjago and tending to the dragons. Are you up to the tasks?"

Amanda crossed her arms and smirked. "It won't be easy, but there's no one else we believe can do this task"

"I won't let you guys down!" Dareth turned to everyone. "You hear that? I'm officially the brown ninja!" Everyone cheered. He turned to the group. "Oooh, what's my elemental power?"

"Uh...hot air?"

"So i command the wind as well! Cool" Amanda opened her mouth, then shut it. No need to correct him...for anything.

Lloyd was flying on his dragon and the other three, watching everyone. The dragon moaned. "You need to stay here big guy" He growled. "These people need your protection. All of you" The other three dragons roared.

Zane was on the ship watching everyone. He sighed. Wu walked up behind him. "Is there anyone you would like to say good bye to?"

"...The only one I would have to would be Kim, and only if she would be staying behind. My only family is the falcon. And my only memory of my father was nearly erased...I will miss Ninjago, for it's all I'll know...but I am excited to see what the future has in store"

"Well, my nindroid friend. There are a few people that would like to say good bye to you" Wu gestured to a small fan club of Zane followers. Zane smiled.

He looked out over the crowd until he saw Kim. She was talking to some of the medical assistance and doctors that came along with the evacuation. Kim pulled through last night. While everyone else slept, she ran through most of the night helping anyone she can. She says she isn't strong, but Zane has seen her true strength.

Kim waved a hand of good bye and turned, seeing Zane and smiled...as a woman plowed her with a hug.

"Oh, Kim! You're safe!"

Kim struggled to get out of the woman's strong hug. "Gah! Alicia! Let go! I can't breathe!"

The woman, Alicia, Kim's old friend, put her down. Alicia was taller than Kim, which didn't say much because Kim was short. She had wild, tangled red hair and a pale complexion. She wasn't overweight, but she had a strong build.

She held Kim by the shoulders. "My goodness, I was so worried!"

"I'm okay, what are you doing here?"

"Had to come here to get supplies for the inn! Then there was...that attack! but thank the spinjitzu master you'll alright!" She hugged Kim tight again, lifting her off her feet.

"Gack! Alicia!"

Zane chuckled. She was fine.

Wu looked out over everyone.

"Pupils, it's time we set sail!"

"Well, see you everyone!"

"Bye!"

They all got on the ship and pulled the anchor up. They hoisted the sail and started to leave port. The ninja all moved to the back of the ship.

"Jay!" Edna waved at him. "Did you sure to pack clean underwear?!"

Jay blushed. "Yes!" He covered his face and groaned. "Mom..."

The others laughed. Sarah pat his shoulders. "Don't worry Jay it's something mom's do"

* * *

Everyone was up front, even Ashlynn, who was down below resting (Doctors orders according to Kim) during the goodbyes. She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes as the wind blew. "Mmm...that wonderful ocean air"

Amanda leaned on the railing with her arms. "You can say that again..."

Sarah stretched. "We've got a long journey, so we might as well enjoy this while we can" Kim nodded in agreement.

Zane walked up to them. Cole looked back. "Still nothing from your falcon?"

"Not yet..." Zane stood over by Kim. She placed her hand over his.

Kai looked out over the large stretch of water. "I wonder what's out there?"

"An entirely new ecosystem?"

"Never before seen creatures?"

"Maybe we'll find a powerful and lost treasure"

"Oh! Vegetables that taste like dessert?"

Sarah laughed. "I hear ya on that one!"

Amanda sighed. "Whatever is out there, we can handle it"

Kai crossed his arms. "Hope the stone army is there. They may have gotten the best of us once, but never again!"

"You said it!"

"Here here!"

Ashlynn smirked. "I'm not going to hold back anything this time. I'll crush every stone warrior in my claws"

Lloyd stared at the water, then turned to the others. "I wonder if it is the end of our destiny..."

They all got quiet and looked at each other. Kai looked at Lloyd. "If it is, there isn't anyone else I'd rather have by my side"

"Here here!"

"You said it"

Ashlynn smiled. "Heart of Warriors and Spirits of Dragons..." Amanda chuckled.

Zane stiffened and his eyes turned solid blue. "Zane?"

"My falcon has arrived at the dark island!"

* * *

Zane plugged in a wire, connected to some goggles he wore. They were looking at an island. "Now we can all see"

"We're looking though the eyes of the falcon?"

"Cool, Zane!"

Everyone watched. The falcon flew over the island.

Ashlynn squinted at the screen. "Hey, whats that?"

A stone warrior on the beach threw a boomerang at the falcon and it hit dead on. There was static and the picture died.

Zane flew back a little from shock, the goggles flying off. "Zane!" Kim rushed over and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

"The falcon...he's...gone..."

Wu stood up. "We don't know that..."

"It was a spot on hit though..." Amanda punched Sarah's shoulder. "Ow! But uh...I'm sure he'll be okay!"

Nay came over and helped get him up. "Zane...I'm so sorry"

Kai walked over. "He was our friend. We won't let him go in vain. If the stone army wants a fight, they got one!"

Misako called attention. "Well, thats going to have to wait..."

Amanda pointed out the window. "We're heading for a storm!" Giant black clouds started rolling towards them.

* * *

Thunder and lightening crashed on the dark island. The stone warriors were working on something in a pit.

Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda walked to a set of escalators. Garmadon stepped on and it started going down. Before Bizarro Amanda stepped on, the Overlord stopped her.

"Hey, what the big idea?!"

 _ **"Down there...is some of the most evilest substances...on the planet...you are too unstable...at the moment...to go near it..."**_

"Hmmph..." Bizarro Amanda crossed her arms.

Meanwhile, Garmadon got to the bottom."This is foolish!I have an unbeatable army to help conquer Ninjago...and yet we waste time playing in the mud?!"

The Overord floated down to him. **_"What you call mud...is concentrated evil! A dark matter...that with one drop...can make a mans heart turn black as night! Have patience Garmadon...the celestial clock ticks backwards to doomsday...and cannot be stopped. Your time will come. What we must prepare...we must rebuild a super weapon...in which the likes of which have never before been seen!"_**

Garmadon smiled. "A super weapon...I like the sound of that!" He cackled.

* * *

The ninja fought with the sail to try and keep it open.

"Hold the line!"

"The winds are too strong!"

Amanda shielded her eyes, then grabbed the rope. "We shouldn't have the sail up, it'll tear!"

"We've got no choice!" Everyone pulled.

Zane looked back at Jay. "We need everyone's help Jay!"

Jay was hiding off deck. "But I don't want to get wet! I...I only have one pair of underwear!"

Kai glared back at Jay. "Jay, this is no time to be making jokes! The bounty can only take so much!"

"You think I'm trying to be funny?!"

"Thats gross Jay!"

They all heard something...laughter?

Jay scoffed. "Okay, go ahead laugh! But see who laughs when I have to go commando!"

"Trust me Jay!" Sarah struggled with the rope. "No one is going to be laughing when that happens!"

"Then stop laughing at me!"

"We're not! Who's laughing?!"

* * *

In the bridge the others were getting tossed around. Ashlynn leaned against the console. "This storm is merciless!"

They all heard laughter.

"And it sounds like the ocean is getting a kick out of this, it's laughing!"

Misako looked out the window. "That's not laughter..."

"What is it then?"

Something hit the back window and they looked. They looked like starfish, but that had teeth and were trying to eat the window. No...

"Are those things eating the glass, what is that?!"

"Starteeth!"

* * *

The ninja on deck heard it. "Uh guys? Why is the sea laughing at us?"

Jay whimpered. "And why do I get the feeling we're not gonna get the joke?"

"No, but here comes a punch line!" Sarah pointed. "Wave!"

A wave crashed into the ship and something flew on deck.

"Hey what's that?" Cole let go of the rope to look. The ninja were pulled forward.

"I'm coming!" Jay ran out and grabbed the rope as a wave washed on deck, soaking them. "Aw, perfect!"

"Cole!" Sarah grunted as she pulled the rope. "A warning next time!"

Cole walked over to whatever washed up on deck. "It looks like...some sort of fish" He picked it up and it flashed it's teeth at him.

"Wait!" Misako ran on deck. "We mustn't let the starteeth on board! They destroy ships! They'll eat our ship until we drown!"

The starteeth Cole was holding bit his hand. "OW! It bit me!" He dropped it and a small group flopped for the rope. They jumped on the rope and started eating.

The rope snapped and the ninja fell and slip into the railing. A giant group flopped on board and laughed.

Sarah growled. "This isn't funny!"

Amanda brushed her hair from her face. "We need to get them off the ship!"

They started grabbing them and throwing them over board.

"Faster! Or we'll sink!"

Kim chuckled two. "It's hard to see them with all this rain and impossible to hear anything with all this laughing!"

Sarah pulled one off her leg and chucked it. "I don't know how they're having such a good time!"

Jay was pulling them off the mast when a couple got on his back. "GAH! GET THEM OFF ME!

"Use your spinjituz!"

"Ninja-go!" Jay spun, and threw the starteeth off him...and onto the sail. "O-kay, bad idea"

"Seems to work for me! Ninja-go!" Sarah spun, picking them up off the deck.

 **"Ninja-go!"** The others followed suit, spinning and picking them up. They chucked them over the side.

""Hah! Sink your teeth into that!"

Jay heard a noise and turned. Some were eating the chain. "They eat through metal too?!"

"Guys!" Lloyd pointed to the side. "We have a problem!" Starteeth had eaten a huge hole in the side.

"We're gonna sink!"

Jay groaned. "I should have brought an extra pair of underwear..."

* * *

The storm was over. The ninja were all pailing the water out.

Kai sighed. "This is great! With no rutter we've been drifting aimlessly! We'll never get to the dark island!"

"We is only foretold what will happen, not when"

"When, where, why, what and how" Sarah dumped a bucket out. "None of that matters if we can't solve it-" A starteeth fell and landed on Sarah's head. She screamed. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

Amanda and Cole pulled it off and Cole threw it. Cole turned to a gasping Sarah. "you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!"

Kim gulped. "O-okay, everyone calm down! Let's all just relax and-" Zane dropepd his bucket and startled Kim. "Okay, not that much- Zane? What's wrong?"

Zane walked to the hole and looked out. "I sense something..."

"The falcon?"

"Dry land?"

"No its..." He saw something out from the mist. "Something else! Brace yourselves!"

They crashed into the island at full force.

"Whoa!"

They heard a loud thump upstairs and a yelp of pain. "Ashlynn!" Amanda and Kim ran up to the infirmary.

Sarah stumbled up. "O-kay, that happened..."

"Well...dry land..."

"Finally...I wonder-"

"Guys! Problem!" They looked at each other and ran up.

* * *

Kim was pressing something on Ashlynn's opened side. "The crash and fall was enough to make her wound open. The problem is, I have no more supplies!

Ashlynn was pale. "I-I'm...fine..."

"You're loosing blood that we can't replace"

Lloyd frowned. Nothing happened to her and she was still hurt. He looked out the window to the building. "Who would build a light house all the way out here?"

"It's not a light house..." They all looked at Zane. "Its a prison"

"If it's a prison, then there are supplies. Maybe they'll be willing to spare something"

* * *

They started climbing the stairs. "Geez...why have so many stairs?!" Sarah panted.

"No joke, I-" Amanda stopped mid-sentence as they all heard a groan from the water.

Jay moaned. "I should have brought an extra pair of underwear..."

Wu squinted at the ocean. "Mysterious"

Amanda looked out. "The ocean isn't empty...something knows we're here"

"Then we better hurry" Kim and Lloyd were supporting Ashlynn. "I don't know how much longer Ashlynn is going to make it before she goes unconscious" Ashlynn was looking incredibly pale.

They walked up the stairs and got to the door. A camera zoomed down to them.

"Should we smile?"

"Well, good news. Someones home"

"But are they a friend or foe?"

They heard footsteps go to the door and it opened. An old man with a large smile on his face was there, he looked like a scientist...and familiar.

"Zane! Is it really you? You found me!" He hugged Zane tight. Zane was speechless, this was...

"Um..." Lloyd cleared his throat. "Do you know him?"

"Of course I know him! I built him for heavens sake!"

Zane was almost speechless."But...my memory tells me that you have passed"

"Ah, you found your memory switch-" A roar came from the ocean. Zane's father gulped. "Hurry! It can't know you're here! If it see's you, there will be dues to pay!"

Jay gulped. "It?"

"I'll explain everything inside" He turned to Zane. "Including to you why you thought I was dead" They all went inside.

Nya looked back at the ship. "Well, the bounty's sailing days are over..."

Amanda put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine Nya" they heard the moan again. "But we need to get inside"

Zane's father locked the door. "Locking" He put a wood beam across the door. "Barricading" He turned to a camera system and looked. "And checking" He sighed. "i think we're safe"

"Ashlynn!" Ashlynn almost slumped to the floor, Kim and Lloyd trying to keep her up.

"Hurry. This way" He led them all up the stairs. They got to a room, a workshop.

He walked over to a table and cleared it then put a tarp over. "Put her here" Kim and Lloyd placed her on the table. She was pale, and there was blood everywhere.

"This isn't good..." She turned to Zane's father. "Do you have any thread and needle? I'll also need some cloth"

"Yes of course. The rest of you have a seat. I imagine you're all thirsty"

"Seat?" Zane scratched his head. "Where?"

He pulled a switch and a table popped up from the floor.

"Huh"

"A technical wizard" The others sat at the table while he got a needle and thread for Kim and some scraps of cloth. "I hope these will help"

She nodded and took them. "They should. Thank you"

"Here" He pulled another lever and a curtain wall covered that part.

"Thank you. Lloyd, go sit with the others, I've got it..."

Lloyd stood there for a second then sat down with the others. Zane's father hit a button once everyone was settled down and a little robot came out holding cups. It moved over to the table and jumped up, placing a cup in front of everyone.

"Aw, that is so cute!" It jumped off the table and took the teapot from the professor. He jumped back on the table and started pouring tea. When it got to Jay, Jay moved the cup and it tried to follow.

"Jay, leave it alone!"

"What, I'm just having some-" The robot poured the tea directly into his lap. He jumped up in pain and the others laughed. It poured the rest of the tea and jumped off the table...and almost ran into Kim.

"Oh, hello" She knelt down and held out her hand. "May I see that?" It looked at the pot, then gave it to her. "Thank you" She disappeared back behind the curtain.

Zane's father rubbed his chin. "Your friend seems..."

Amanda sipped her tea. "That's Kim. She's the doctor of our group, and our friend got hurt badly on the way here. We didn't have an supplies, but Kim knows how to work with what she has"

Sarah batted her eyelashes. "She's also Zane's significant other" Amanda nudged her. "What, what did I do?!"

"Significant other?" Zane's father looked at him and saw him looking at blueprints for Zane. He walked over.

"Father...I don't understand. I saw you pass"

"Yes you did. And believe me when I tell you, I thought I was kaput! But as you know in Ninjago, the past is the past"

"And there is always the future"

"Yes" He turned to Zane. "But after I turned off your memory switch, what you didn't see was bonehead Samukai reviving me with a special elixir"

Sarah looked at him. "Tch...he shouldn't have done that"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"There are rules of life. Reviving someone is prohibited. Samukai was a loophole, he was already dead, so 'karma' isn't going to do anything"

"Wait, Karma is a real thing?"

"It's like a life police officer. Goes around making sure that the rules of life aren't being broken. If Samukai was alive, then Karma would have done something...but since he's not..."

"How do you know this?"

"Hello, my element is life! I have to know these things. And I uh...kinda heard about it from word of life lines..."

Amanda looked at Zane's father. "What happened? Why did he revive you?"

"He wanted me to make state of the art war machine's for his army. But I refused. So they locked me up here. He said if I did make the machines, I would be able to see my son again. And to make sure I didn't escape, he chained a leviathan to keep guard"

"A leviathan? Is that what we heard in the ocean?"

"Yes. When Samuaki didn't return, I thought I would never see you again...but as so much time has passed...I started to question if you ever wanted to see me again...I was afraid that...if you found out what horrible things I've created, you would think I was...a monster..."

Zane put a hand on his shoulder. "We will get you out of here father. Now that we are together, perhaps we can invent a way off this rock"

"As long as a small shred of light exist, there is no true darkness" Kim stepped out from behind the curtain, wiping her hands with a rag. "Zane is right. There can be a way to get out of here"

"Maybe he could repair the boosters on our ship!" jay pointed out the window.

"That sailing ship has boosters?!"

Nya walked over. "Well, the rotors and gears are shot-"

"Ah, pish posh! No matter! I'll have your ship air worthy by dawn!"

There was a roar and a moan and the water started to churn. The tower shook.

"It's an earth quake!"

Lloyd got Ashlynn off the table, who woke up. "Wh-What's g-going on? A-An earthquake?"

"No..." Something rose from the water. "It's something much worse...He's here! everyone hide!"

They all ran to a hiding spot. As they did, a tentacle with an eye moved up and looked through the window. Zane's father whispered. "Nobody make a sound..." He turned and smiled to the creature. "Well, if it isn't my old chum!" It blinked and moved over to look at the cups. The professor flipped them and started to tap them with chopsticks. "Eh, just marching to the beat of my own drum! You know, doing what I can to pass the time! Since I'm so, you know...alone"

It groaned and slid back into the water. The ninja came out from their hiding placed. Sarah looked out tot he water. "Poor thing...did you hear it?"

"Yeah, a bunch of monster noises!"

"Yeah, but the way they sounded...it's sad...and being chained to the ocean floor..."

Amanda put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's focus on getting out of here first"

"If we're going to fix the bounty to get out of here, we better hurry. Before it gets back"

* * *

They started building. They made plans and gathered any item they could to rebuild the bounty. They worked all day, fixing the boat and the sail.

At dusk, Zane and his father were up in the tower. Zane had made his father a meal and he sighed in satisfaction. "I say, I have never had such a meal in all my life! Where did you learn to cook? I never programmed that into you"

Zane took the dishes from the little robot. "I guess I just...picked it up" He put the dishes in the sink. "Father...If i wanted you to make a change in me...would you?"

"A change?"

"An alteration"

"But Zane! You're perfect! I couldn't make you any better than you already are"

"But I see no reason for me to have a memory switch...I happen to like my life, and I don't want to forget anything" He walked to the window and looked at his friends building the boat. "I don't want to forget my experiences, my adventures, my friends..." He looked at Kim, sewing the sail. "I don't want to forget her...and I don't want to forget you..."

His father put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry my son. We will both never forget" Zane looked up at him and he smiled. "I'm glad you found me"

Zane hugged him. "I'm glad you made me..."His father hugged back...

They heard a roar. The leviathan was back! They ran down and outside. Everyone on board! It's coming!"

Several tentacles rose from the water. "It's here!"

"I don't know about you, but I want outta here!"

"Get us out of here Nya!" everyone ran on board.

Nya ran in the bridge. "I hope she's ready!" She pulled a lever and the boosters fired and is lifted. "Come on..." She hit a button and they started moving.

Sarah threw her arms up in triumph. "Woo, we're airborne!"

Two tentacles wrapped around the boat.

"You spoke too soon Sarah!"

It started to pull them down.

"Lloyd! Use your elemental powers!"

"Got it!" Lloyd stood up. "Release us you monster!" He fired a ball of green energy and the leviathan let go.

"Woo, we're free!"

"Hurry Nya before it recov-!" The tentacles grabbed them again.

"What is this thing's deal?!"

"Why won't it let us go?"

Zane gripped the railing and looked down in the water. He saw a chain around a tentacle. "It's chained!" Zane stood up on the railing.

His father and Kim called out to him. "Zane!"

"Zane, what are you doing?!"

"The leviathan won't let us leave! I think I know of a way to help!"

"Zane, whatever you're doing, stop!"

"Zane, these oceans are filled with starteeth, they'll eat right through you!"

"I know" Zane fell forward into the water.

"ZANE!" Kim reached the railing and watched him fall in.

* * *

Zane fell into the water and looked around. He saw the bottom of the cahin and swam towards it. As he got closer he saw lots of starteeth floating around the chain. He grabbed as many as he could and placed them on the chain. As soon as they started eating, he swam towards the surface.

* * *

The leviathan started to pull them down towards the water. They were getting closer and closer to the water.

"We're gonna die!"

"Help!"

Suddenly, they all started going up. "What happened?"

"It...let us go" They all went to the railing and saw it looking at a shackle on a tentacle.

"Zane released the leviathan!"

Kim looked around at the water. "But where is he? I don't see him..."

"I'm right here!" They all looked to see Zane climbing over the railing.

 **"Zane!"** Kim and his father ran over and hugged him.

Kim clutched onto him tight. "Please don't do that again!"

Zane chuckled and hugged her.

"How did you know releasing it would cause it to let us go?"

"Because no one deserves to be help captive. Not even a monster"

"Guys, look" They all looked over the railing and they saw it swimming away.

"Farewell creature from the sea. Enjoy your freedom"

* * *

 **OH GOD FINALLY!**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long with this...I've been busy since work has been taking a chunk out of my time.**

 **But here it is, sorry for no short story chapters lately, I haven't had many ideas. But I hope you all enjoyed this one! I hope to god I don't take as long as the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Oh my god, I'm so sorry for being so behind on these, I really need to get my life in order...**

 **Anyway, I'm looking forward to this chapter. This episode actually has one of my favorite sound tracks in the whole series! So I hope you're looking forward to it!**

 **Again, I'm super sorry for being very inactive, but I don't want to quit, I just have to have better time** **management.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

A stone warrior vehicle moved over a hill and stopped. A stone warrior got up and looked around.

Kai and Amanda watched from under some shrub. The vehicle drove off and they sighed.

Amanda brushed a leaf away from her face. "That was close"

Kai nodded. "Too close. Let's get back to the others" They left and rushed down to the beach.

The others were digging sand and covering the bounty, and using leaves to give it camouflage.

Kai looked around. "This place is swarming with Garmadon's indestructible stone army!"

Jay planted a leaf in the ground. "Good thing we're ninja and we know how to hide!"

Sarah put a large rock down and stretched, popping her back. "Yeah...but for how much longer?"

Cole groaned and threw his shovel on the ground. "Why hide when you can fight? I'm tired of having our heads buried in the sand! I wanna fight these guys!"

Sarah put her hand up." I second that motion!"

Kim sighed and leaned on her shovel. "That's actually a bad idea"

Zane put his shovel down. "Kim is right. They have no apparent weakness. It would be unwise to start a fight we cannot finish"

Wu walked out. "That is why we must find the temple of light"

* * *

Misako rolled out a scroll onto the table. "The scrolls say there is a hidden temple on the island. If you find it, it will give the ninja pure elemental powers. Powers that can destroy the indestructible army"

Sarah threw a fist in the air. "Woo! I'm loving the sound of this!"

Misako turned to Lloyd. "And you my son. Here it is written that once the green ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike it, and know the power of the ultimate spinjitzu master"

"Ultimate spinjtizu master?"

"It means you will be able to invoke the power of the golden dragon. An ancient fighting style only practiced by the first spinjitzu master"

The other ninja's jaws dropped. Lloyd chuckled. "What's wrong? Jealous?"

"Cool..." Ashlynn was leaning her arm on the table and resting her head on it. "You can throw this dragon into the battle instead of me now..." She was doing slightly better. She was still in no shape to do much of anything.

Kai raised a hand. "Uh, wait a minute. This all sounds too good to be true. Whats the catch"

Amanda crossed her arms. "Yeah, anytime we get good news, there's a twist. What's the problem?"

Wu stepped forward. "The problem is the temple can be anywhere on the island. And all we have is this" Wu held up a round piece of gold, with missing pieces.

Sarah tilted her head. "Okay...what is it?"

Kim took it. "It's a medallion. A map, sort of. When the three spaces match, we'll be able to find the temple"

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Um...how did you know that?"

Kim shrugged. "All those times reading and not playing video games probably"

Zane too the medallion from her. "We don't have any time to lose"

Lloyd got up, but Wu stopped him. "Not you Lloyd"

Lloyd scowled. "Seriosuly?! Are we still doing this?"

Misako put a hand on Wu's shoulder. "Wu is right. If you run into your father, it could prematurely start the final battle. We need to be at full strength before we take any risks"

Jay chuckled. "Jealous?"

Lloyd glared at him. Zane's father spoke up. "well, I could use some help around the shop. We should get working on vehicles that might help give us a fighting chance!"

"And hey, you can keep Ashlynn company!" Ashlynn did a small growl at Sarah.

Wu looked at the ninja. "Remember, Garmadon doesn't know we're on the island. It is imperative that you stay out of sight"

Jay smirked. "Relax Sensei! Have you ever known us to veer from a plan? Huh?"

They gave the ninja a look. Sarah waved the air. "Yeah, don't answer that question"

 **"Ninja-!"**

"Ssssh!" Wu shushed them. "Not so loud! Are you trying to get us caught?"

The ninja looked at each other. _**"Gooo..."**_ they whispered.

* * *

At Garmadon's headquarters, near the middle of the island, Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda were in a tent. A stone warrior came in, with a plate of dark matter. It spoke to the general.

Garmadon leaned forward. "What did he say general?"

"He said the mining has reached new depths, and they have struck dark matter!" He took the tray and handed it to Garmadon.

"Amazing..." He looked at it. "The most power dark matter..."

Bizarro Amanda twitched. She could fell the dark powers, and wanted to reach closer...

The general spoke up. "He also says they have lost many warriors down the mouth of eternal shadows, just to obtain this one piece!"

Garmadon sneered. "Then tell him I'll throw him down myself because I need one thousand more just like this one, to make my ultimate weapon!"

They both bowed. "I will see that it is done" They left.

Bizarro Amanda scoffed. "Indestructible soldiers...and taken down by a bit of mining..."

 _ **"They...respect you...this is good"**_ The Overlord flew over. **_"But I feel a shift in the balance"_**

Garmadon was a little taken back by this. "Should I have shaken my fist more? Maybe dramatically thrown over a table, or kicked over a-!"

 _ **"No! You moron! The...Ninja! I cannot see them...but I sense their presence!"**_

Bizarro Amanda growled. "I knew I was feeling something...the other Amanda...she is close...they're here"

Now Garmadon was really taken back. "Here?! On the island?! I will alert the warriors! If they are here, we'll find them!"

* * *

There were stone warriors crawling all over the place. Garmadon looked over it. They would be fools to set foot anywhere near my camp!"

The ninja watched from the edge. Jay looked around. "This must be Garmadon's camp!"

Kai scoffed. "Really? I thought it was a takeout restaurant" Amanda nudged him.

Amanda looked over the camp. "This doesn't look good. It look like he's building something"

Sarah huffed. "Yeah, but what?"

Cole shushed them. "Quiet. We still have to find what the medallion matches up to"

Zane took it from Cole. "Let me see" He held it up and looked through it. "Nothing matches..." He looked around, then his gaze fell on something. "Wait!"

Jay gasped. "You found the temple of light!"

Sarah grinned. "Nice job Zane, where is it?"

Zane shook his head. "No, I didn't find the temple. But look!" He pointed to a work table. The falcon was on it, it's chest open.

Kim gasped. "The falcon! He's in one piece!"

"Huh, I thought he was lost for good"

Zane stood up. "Not if I can retrieve it and get the pieces back to my father!"

Cole grabbed his arm. "Zane, you're veering from the plan. We're supposed to be staying out of sight and finding the temple"

"Yeah, this isn't like you. Normally its either Kai or I that stray from the plan" Kai glared at Sarah.

Zane looked at Cole. "If I were any of you, I would do the same. But I have to get my friend back" Zane took off.

Cole tried to get up and follow him, but Kai stopped him. "The more of us go, the better chance we'll be seen! We need to stay put and out of sight-"

"And there goes Kim..." They watched Kim follow after him.

Sarah sighed. "Of course they get to have all the fun..."

* * *

On the beach, the others were putting together a vehicle. Well, except for Ashlynn, who rested on a chair by a work table, playing with a spare part.

Wu put a box of parts next to the vehicle. Dr. Julien smiled. "Thank you Wu. Uh, if you could fetch some more creek water, that should pretty much do it"

Wu picked up a bucket and started walking. He caught Misako's eye and they smiled at each other. Wu walked off, and Lloyd, now curious, walked over. "So..." he turned to Misako. "How did you meet him?"

"Who? Sensei Wu?"

"No..." Lloyd's head fell a bit. "My father..."

Misako sighed and turned to Lloyd, holding his hands. "You know, your father wasn't always what he's like today. It took years for his poisoned heart to turn him evil. There was a time where I loved him very much, and he was very proud"

"When was that?"

Misako smiled and hugged him. "When we had you"

Lloyd smiled, then it went away. "Now it comes down to me...fighting him..." They stood quiet for a while...

"It doesn't have to..." They looked at Ashlynn, still at the table. "I saw what he was like when you were in danger...in this fight...Garmadon might actually be the one who won't fight..." She looked up at Lloyd. "Your father loves you Lloyd, he would never hurt you...I don't think this fight is going to be one that any of use will see coming"

* * *

Wu got to the stream and filled up the buckets. A butterfly flew by and landed on a leaf. Wu watched it and smiled...

He heard voices of the stone warriors. He quickly rushed and hid behind a log. He watched the warriors. They just sat there, surveying the area. Wu took a step back...

 _Snap!_

He stepped on a branch, and the sound echoed. The stone warriors snapped their attention towards him. Wu took off in a run. The warriors loaded a catapult with a buzz-saw in it, and fired. It landed right next to Wu, almost hitting him. He kept running and the warriors kept firing. Eventually they finally put the vehicle in motion and chased after him. Wu stopped, knowing that he couldn't out run them, so he kicked down a bamboo stalk and held it. The vehicle stopped right in front of him, and a stone warrior flew. Wu hit him with the end of his staff and threw him over his head. While that happened, the other warrior jumped down. Wu swung the chute at him, but he caught it and threw it behind him. Wu made several punches, that to a normal human, would have incapacitated them. However, against a stone warrior, that did nothing. The warrior grabbed his hands and kicked him away. Wu fell against some bamboo chutes and the warrior picked some up...their ends looking to be sharpened. He held them up...

A pillar of fire suddenly shot out, charring and disintegrating the bamboo. Lloyd stood on a branch, his fists on fire. They suddenly turned brown and gravelly, and he fired earth at the warrior. It covered and hardened, now making him an immobile statute.

The second one started to get up, and looked at Wu, still on the ground. He got up and picked another bamboo chute up.

"Watch out!" Misako slid down the bamboo, and landed on the warrior, pinning him down. He growled, then grabbed her leg.

"Mom!" Lloyd fired lightning, and, after Misako pulled away, shocked the warrior.

There were still warriors are the vehicle. They started to load up the catapult... "I'd stop right there" Ashlynn swung a bamboo chute and knocked them down. "Lloyd!" Lloyd fired a beam of ice and froze the vehicle. The warriors were apprehended.

Ashlynn and Lloyd tied them up while Misako helped Wu up. "That was close...Our presence was almost discovered. Let's hope the ninja have found the temple. Knowing them, they have probably already found it"

Ashlynn crossed her arms. "I wouldn't hold that much faith"

* * *

Jay blew air from his lips, laying on his back, staring through the amulet. "I spy...Another tree!"

Sarah slammed her head on the rocks. "Jay, for the love of the first spinjitzu master, please stop talking!"

Cole looked back at him. "Yeah, how did you become a ninja? Seriously?"

Kai sighed and stood up. "Will those two just get his bird and get out of there?!"

Amanda looked. "They can't yet, Those warriors won't leave it alone..."

Kim and Zane will still trying to get the falcon.

Sarah huffed. "At this rate, we'll all die of boredom or time before they get that thing!"

"Patience..." Amanda kept looking. She had to remain calm...at least her mind could accept that. Her body wouldn't stop tingling. There was something off about this island...something that Amanda didn't like.

Jay sighed, standing up, and looked through the medallion again. He moved it...then gasped. "Guys, look!"

"If it's another tree, I'm gonna shove one down your throat" Sarah took the medallion and looked through it...then gasped. "Oh my gosh, he found it!"

Kai took it and looked. "It matches up! It must be the temple!"

Amanda got up. "Nice job Jay!"

Cole laughed. "Jay, I take back everything I said about you, you're a great ninja-!"

Suddenly, commotion rose up from the camp. Zane and Kim were cornered, Zane having a death grip on the falcon.

Zane looked around. "It looks as though we got ourselves into a predicament..."

"Um, we? This..." Kim waved at the army. "Was your fault, I told you to wait longer!"

Garmadon looked over. "Ninja? Here? Seize them!" The group moved closer.

"That's it, I'm fighting!" Cole took a step but Kai stopped him.

"We can't!"

"Why not?" Sarah whined.

"Because they're indestructible! If we go in there, they'll know we're here too!"

Cole and Sarah jumped over to some rocks outside the camp. "And if we don't we'll regret it for the rest of our lives! C'mon, it's Zane and Kim!"

"And as strong as they are, they won't stand a chance against a whole camp of warriors!"

The others looked at each other, then followed their lead.

Zane and Kim pressed their backs against the wall. Kim too a hold of Zane's hand and he gripped hers back...

A stone warrior vehicle drove by, knocking the warriors back. The other ninja jumped out and ran over.

"Well, come on! Are you waiting for a red carpet?!" They all took off.

Garmadon growled. "They're getting away!"

Bizarro Amanda grabbed the general. "Do something, you pile of pebbles!"

The general spouted out some words. The entire camp ran towards them.

Kim looked back at the army. "Hey...remember when Sensei told us to stay out of sight?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah. That was good advice!"

"Why didn't we listen to him!" Jay whined.

"Cause we're us, Jay!" Sarah grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of a spear. "This way!"

"To that gate!" Kai pointed to a closing gate.

Amanda shook her head. "We won't make it!"

"We have to try!" They all ran across a fragile bridge, over a gorge with...a mysterious liquid.

"Hurry! We're almost-!" They got right over the sludge and Amanda stopped dead, clutching her chest.

"Amanda!"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I..." she was almost gasping. "I-I can't..."

Kim put a hand on her back. "She looks to be hyperventilating. We need to move!"

"Too late!" Sarah pointed. The gate was closed and both sides of the bridge were blocked.

Kai looked back and forth. "Okay...don't panic. We've been in situations like this a hundred times. Plans?"

"We jump into that hole!" Jay pointed to the sludge.

Sarah hit his head. "You idiot! Any better ideas anyone?!"

Cole clenched his fist. "We fight!"

"With what?!" Kai sighed. "Zane. Ideas?"

Zane looked around. The warriors were getting closer...and the bridge was sinking. "I got us into this mess..." Zane looked up and saw a crane. "But I know how to get us out!"

The bridge was sinking faster. "Then please, tell us the plan!" Sarah panicked. Too late, the bridge broke.

"Grab a plank!"

 **"Ninja-go!"** Everyone spun, grabbing a board. They spun up to the crane and grinded the crane. They rode it out of the camp onto the trees, into the forest.

Bizarro Amanda growled. "They're getting away!"

Garmadon growled as well. "Get them!" The stone warriors got into vehicles and took off after them.

* * *

The ninja ran up to their camp. Ashlynn stood up, wincing a little. "You're okay!"

Amanda gasped, finally getting her breath back. "Not...really..."

Zane put the falcon on the table. "Prepare for battle! We have company!"

"You were spotted? By one? Two?"

Sarah rubbed the back of her head. "Oh you know..." She counted on her fingers. "...All of them..."

"Did you find the temple?"

Amanda pointed to the mountain. "Top of the mountain. Are the vehicles ready?"

"This way" they all went over to a vehicle, looking like a drill. Dr. Julien fired it up. "You'll have to figure her up on the fly"

"Shot gun!" Sarah jumped into the seat next to the driver.

Lloyd grabbed the side to jump in..."Wait" Ashlynn grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you"

"No, you're not. You need to rest"

"I've rested enough. I'm staying next to your side"

Lloyd opened his mouth, but Amanda stopped him. "Lloyd, we don't have time to argue. Let's go!"

Lloyd sighed. "Fine. Let me at least help you in, you're still favoring your side" Lloyd got her in and sat next to her.

Jay ran to the other side, where Nya was. "We've also packed another surprise in back. Perhaps it could be of use" Nya gave Jay a quick kiss.

He blushed. "Another Nya surprise!"

"Come on, love birds!" Jay got in.

Wu looked at them. "Whatever you do, do not stop until you get to the temple of light. "Our survival depends on it"

Kai nodded. "This time, we'll stick to the plan" The cover closed on the drill and they took off. No sooner than they had, the stone warriors had caught up to them.

They drove over uneven terrain. Jay gripped his seat. "You do know how to drive this thing, right?"

"We just got in Jay!" Sarah yelled back at him. "Lots of buttons and switches!"

Cole tried his best to steer the drill. Two of the stone warriors got ahead, but Cole took a hard right, causing everyone to yell in surprise.

"Hold on!" They all launched off a rock and sailed through the air, about to land on a stone warrior vehicle.

"We're gonna crash!"

Sarah looked over the dash, then pulled a switch. The drill actually started to turn and they tunneled into the ground.

Cole laughed. "Nice thinking, Sarah!" They tunneled until they broke through the ground...at the base of the mountain.

Kim sighed. "We made it!"

Lloyd shook his head slightly. "We're not out of the woods yet. The drill won't go up the mountain. That part we'll have to do on foot!"

Sarah groaned. "At that rate, we won't make it before they arrive!"

Kai rubbed his chin. "Then lets see what my sister packed"

On the back was a red chest. Kai hit a button and it launched off, unfolding and turning into a small mech. Kai laughed. "I love my sis!"

No sooner had that happened, the stone warriors arrived. "We've got company!"

Kai got it and turned it on, facing the stone warriors. "Leave this to me!" Kai ran, then jumped, sailing through the air. when he landed, it was in front of a stone warrior motorcycle. "Hey buddy. You just had to be first. Guess what you win!" He grabbed the bike. "Free air travel!" He picked it up and twirled it. He threw it and it flew. He turned to the group. "Who's next?"

He slammed his fists on the ground, sending a wave and sending them flying. However, once they got rightened, they took off after them.

Jay groaned. "These guys don't stop!"

Sarah punched a fist into a palm. "Let's make them stop!"

Kim put a hand on her shoulder. "We can't! We have no weapons or powers!"

Kai knelt by them in the mech. "Climb on!"

Amanda climbed on, up by the shoulder. "Fire mech express, one and only stop! all aboard!" They all climbed on and started ascending up the mountain at a fast rate.

Ashlynn groaned at the jostling. "My stomach..." They was a jerk and she lost her grip. She screamed, then Lloyd grabbed her and pulled her close.

"I got you!" Ashlynn blushed, only slightly, and gripped him tight.

"Guys!" Sarah pointed behind. The stone warriors were driving up after them.

Jay scoffed. "These guys don't quit!"

Cole groaned. "One of these days, we have to fight!"

"We're slowing down!" Kim shrieked. "We're not climbing fast enough!"

Kai looked around. "Um...activate hook!" The mech hand shot up and a hook shot out and gripped the top of the mountain. It pulled them all up. They all got off and looked around.

Jay cheered. "We made it to the top!"

They looked around. Sarah scratched her head. "Um...I'm seeing a serious lack of temple"

Lloyd looked at Jay. You sure you used the medallion right?"

"Of course I used it right! It said it was right here!"

Kai walked to the edge. "I'll buy us some time!" He hit the edge and some rocks fell, knocking the stone warriors off the mountain. "There"

"Everyone look around, it has to be here" They fanned out and started looking.

Lloyd and Ashlynn climbed a ledge. "Lloyd, I'm not seeing anything..."

"Keep looking. It has to be here-" Lloyd stopped and gasped. "There it is..."

"Whoa..." They climbed up the ledge fully onto a platform. "The Temple of Light..."

There it was. It stood there, tall and proud, weathered with age.

They all walked up and opened the doors, kicking up some dust. The walls were covered in drawings.

"Whoa...look at the place" Sarah sneezed.

"Hey guys!" Jay called them over. "Check this out! it's...us!"

It was. It showed pictures and murals of the ninja and their adventures.

Amanda marveled. "It's...everything. The bounty, the Devourer..."

Cole pointed. "Even now!" There was a mural of that exact moment.

Zane pondered. "But how?"

Lloyd looked over the murals. "Destiny" His eyes fell on a certain mural. "I think I know what we have to do!" He walked over to the middle and dusted the floor off. There was a golden dragon there.

The ninja went to the pillars and dusted the floor off. There were points that had their element. Ashlynn stood by Lloyd, looking around. "I can feel it...there's power here"

"Well..." Sarah crossed her arms. "How do we find it?"

They heard shouts outside.

"That's not good"

"What do we do?"

Lloyd looked around. Misako's voice echoed in his head. _"For once the green ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike it, and know the power of the ultimate spinjitzu master!"_

Lloyd looked up...and saw a giant bell. "Lloyd..." He looked at Ashlynn and she nodded.

He took a deep breath and took a running start at the wall. He jumped and struck the bell with a kick. The sound vibrated and echoed...no...the temple. The bell started to glow, covering Lloyd and Ashlynn in a glowing light.

"What's happening?!"

"I don't know Lloyd!"

Suddenly the light struck them and bounced off onto a set of crystals. They fired off in different directions, spreading to other crystals then hitting the pillars.

A gold wave covered the ninja, changing their gear, golden dragon swords appearing in their hands.

In the middle, Lloyd and Ashlynn started to hover. Before the others, they saw the light. It was actually doing something. They saw Lloyd receiving power, and Ashlynn's wounds healing. Sudden;y, their golden dragon swords spouted a blade, made of elemental energy.

"Guys! Send them your powers!" They each fired a ray of their elemental powers. There was a hum, then a golden explosion. They fell to the ground. "Lloyd!"

"Ashlynn!"

There were voices and stone warriors stalked in. Lloyd and Ashlynn stood up. **"Let them have it!"**

Cole smiled. "Now we get to fight!"

Sarah cheered a scream and ran for them, her sword ready. However, instead of slicing at the, she buried the blade. Vines started to grow until they bound the warriors, immobilizing them.

"That's cool!" Amanda twirled her sword, summoning a strong wind, then blasting a tornado at some warriors, knocking them back.

Kai stabbed his sword into the ground, and ran, making a ring of fire around a group of warriors. He ran in once they were surrounded and swiped at them, knocking them back.

Some warriors ran after Jay. Some of them stabbed spears at him, but he jumped and landed on them. His sword charged up and he jumped, bringing the blade down on them. The current traveled down, shocking them in a line.

A grouped charged Zane, cornering him by a pillar. He jumped and climbed up. The warriors started to jump up, balancing on each other to get him. Once their tower was done, Zane jumped down, freezing the column of warriors.

Kim was surrounded in a circle of warriors. She gripped her sword. It glowed. She got and idea, and ducked, sending rays of blinding light. The warriors were blinded, and took took them all down.

A group of warriors came up on Cole. He buried the blade into the ground and the warriors were buried in a pile of dirt.

Some were coming up on Lloyd...and he didn't notice. "Lloyd!" He turned as there was one on top of him. Suddenly, a giant black scaly paw swiped them aside. A tail also swiped aside, knocking back a big crowd of warriors.

"Ashlynn!" Ashlynn had shifted, after so long, and was in her dragon form. She flashed her fangs in a smile and roared triumphantly.

There was still a large number of warriors. Lloyd glared at them. "My turn" He cupped his hands and a golden ball of energy formed. It glowed bigger and there was a growl. It exploded and a golden dragon roared.

"Retreat!" The general shouted and the stone warriors ran from the temple.

* * *

The others at the bounty saw the golden dragon from the screen. They cheered. "They did it!"

"Perhaps good will win after all"

* * *

Garmadon, Bizarro Amanda, and the Overlord were standing at the clock. Garmadon glared at the Overlord. "It seems as though your indestructible army isn't as tough as you make it seem"

Bizarro Amanda crossed her arms. "I could have taken those ninja with one arm completely severed and detached!"

The Overlord growled. _**"The ninja may be getting stronger...but so are we! When the celestial clock reaches zero...the ultimate weapon will be complete! And then...there will be nothing the ninja can do to stop you from turning Ninjago...into your own image!"**_

* * *

Lloyd stood on the deck, watching the small golden dragon fly and dance in his palm. He smiled. He had the power of the first spinjizu master...and here it was playing like a little pet.

The dragon crawled into his palm, then growled at something behind him. "Easy, it's me" Lloyd turned and smiled at Ashlynn. "Hey"

"Hey. How do you feel?"

She nodded. "Much better. My wounds are completely healed...still have scars, but...what's a few scars. And I feel really refreshed. Like I could fly to Ninjago and back no problem"

Lloyd chuckled. "That's good..." Lloyd's smiled slowly disappearedand he looked over the forest. "...Ashlynn...do you think I can do it? Fight my father I mean?"

Ashlynn stood by his side. "...I think you'll find an alternative. I mean, you've always found a different solution. Maybe this time you'll fight destiny"

"I don't know...it seems to do what it wants"

"Yeah, well...it hasn't always been bad"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, still looking over the jungle. "Oh? How so?"

Ashlynn hugged his arm. "Destiny brought us together. I'd call that a good thing" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Night" She walked down below deck to their rooms.

Lloyd stood frozen, then touched his cheek light. He smiled. "Yeah...It...was a great thing"

* * *

 **Oh. My. God. I. Am. So. Sorry!**

 **I have had no time at all to do anything! I got new job though, so I should hopefully have weekend time to work, And I've got about two months left, then I'm out of school, praise the lord!**

 **But I'm so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me!**

 **Anyway, this chapter was a little hard to write, but it's hard to write a beautifully animated chapter like that, I love the music in this episode so much!**

 **Anyway, almost done with the season 2 book, two more chapters! They shouldn't take forever though, I hope not.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! And keep sticking around!**


	11. Apology

Hey, sorry for taking so long on stories (for those who do read them) and for not being very active.

But good news, I'm finally out of school, so more open time. I'm also saving up for my own computer because I like to work in private, so that will boost my motivation a lot hopefully.

But I do apologize for not being very active. I'm still planning on doing stories and artwork, I promise, I haven't quit yet, din't really plan to nor want to. So hold tight, it shouldn't be much longer now!

Thank you all for those who still stay and actually want to see the stuff I post.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for being forever since the last time. But, I'm out of school, I've saved enough to buy my own laptop (so i can work in privacy), and i'm ready to go!  
**

 **Again, I feel awful for taking so long, and I must say, i'm happy with the amount of people who have wanted me back. Granted, it's maybe one or two that have said something, but i'll take it! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my Oc**

* * *

Garmadon and Bizarro Amanda watched the clock tick away, on the cliff somewhere on the Dark Island.

 ** _"The clock is only hours away from finishing its countdown...to the final battle between good and evil, Garmadon. Why so sad?"_**

"I agree" Bizarro glared at him. "The moment of our ruling and power is almost upon us!"

Garmadon glared at both of them. "Me? sad?" He laughed. "Nonsense! I couldn't be happier! It's...just..."

Bizarro groaned. "Don't tell me it's because of that bitty green ninja, is it?"

 _ **"Lloyd"**_

"I still have to battle my son, in order to transform Ninjago into my own image-"

 ** _"Battle and defeat! If evil is to prevail!"_**

"He's right. If your emotions get in the way of evil winning..." Bizarro snorted and turned to walk down the cliff. "Maybe someone else should be in charge" Garmadon stayed there, looking at the clock, then turned and followed her.

* * *

"Next up, one coconut cream pie! Served Well done!" A coconut was thrown and Kai swung his sword, a fire ball hitting it and causing it to disintegrate. They all laughed and cheered.

Amanda pat his shoulder. "Nice shot"

Zane nodded. "It feels good to have our powers back!"

Jay agreed. "Yep, you're right! And since we've all been working on our witty quips to follow every thing we do, I'd say we've got this final battle in the bag! Or should I say...?" He winked at Sarah and she nodded. Her sword, buried in the sand, glowed and the palm tree moved and snapped forward, launching another coconut in the air. "I'd be shocked of we lose!" Jay fired a lightning bolt and it exploded. They all laughed...

"Enough!" Wu was up on the sandy hill nearby. "Are you trying to reveal our hidden location?"

They out their weapons up. "Sorry Sensei, we were practicing with our cool new elemental blades"

"And our witty quips!"

"You said it" Sarah hive fived Jay.

Wu shook his head. "Be warry of your confidence ninja. While it is true your powers can defeat the stone army, only Lloyd has the power to defeat Garmadon. When it is all over, then we will see who laughs last"

 **"Yes Sensei"**

* * *

Lloyd and Ashlynn watched Zane's father put together the falcon. "Every cog, every gear in important" He put a gear in the chest and the falcon whirred to life. "If one piece is missing or out of place, the invention won't work" He hit a button and the chest closed. "Come little one. Time to fly"

"You can do it" Ashlynn encouraged. He squawked and took off.

Wu walked over. "It is like you ninja. You each serve very important roles. And are each key parts to a fighting force"

They watched the falcon fly over the beach. Cole saw it and fired at it, thinking it was a coconut. "Eat dirt, scumbag!"

Zane shoved him, firing a beam of ice and stopping Cole's rocks. "That is not a coconut!"

"Nice reflexes" The falcon landed on Zane's arm.

"Good to have you back old friend" Zane lifted his arm and the falcon took off.

Lloyd watched the falcon fly. "if we're all gears...what if i'm the one that doesn't work? What if I don't do my part? What if...I can't defeat my father?"

Wu put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "What if there are no more 'what if's? The final battle is almost upon us. When that time comes, we will know the answer to what if, whether we like it or not"

Nya walked over. "I know you don't want to face your father, but there's no other choice"

"But perhaps there is" Misako came over with a scroll.

Ashlynn crossed her arms. "Another way?"

Misako nodded. "I used to think it was inevitable, but then i found this"

"You mean maybe Lloyd doesn't have to fight?" The others walked over the hill.

"That would be a much better alternative" Kim stated.

"The scrolls say that when the Helmet of Darkness is bequeathed to it's rightful ruler, the celestial clock will countdown to the activation of an unspeakable weapon. The first sign that the final battle between good and evil has begun"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Did you say unspeakable weapon?"

Jay raised a hand. "I'm still stuck on what "bequeathed" means"

"Go on Misako" Cole said. "Don't let us interrupt you. How do we stop the final battle?"

She shook her head. "There is nothing here that explains what would happen if the Helmet of Darkness...is returned"

Sarah scratched her cheek. "That doesn't sound good"

Wu stroked his beard. "Interesting. Remove the helmet, the clock starts. Put it back, the clock stops"

"And the final battle never starts!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Ashlynn bit her thumb. "It's too easy...it can't be that easy, nothing is easy for us..."

Jay put his hand back up. "Bequeathed? Anyone gonna help me?"

Kai huffed. "That sounds great and all, and I know we have our new powers, but you expect us to get past his whole army of stone warriors and pluck the helmet off his head?"

Amanda put her hands on her hips. "Not to mention Psycho Me. She's still around, and not looking any better"

Nya nodded. "They're right. They're good, but not that good"

"I'm flattered and insulted at the same time" Sarah huffed.

"I know" Misako agreed. "And that's why I'm going to do it.I'll just need a little help" Misako walked off to the side with the ninja. Lloyd started towards them...

Wu grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry Lloyd" This mission isn't for you"

"But I'm all powered up, I can help!" Lloyd groaned.

"We mustn't let you and your father come face to face yet. We're trying to prevent the final battle, not welcome it"

Lloyd sighed. "Yes Sensei..." Ashlynn put her hand on his arm.

She looked over at the scroll and looking it over. "...Hm?" She went over and unrolled it a bit more. "Um...Misako? What's this part?"

Misako stopped what she was saying and went over. "Ah...I couldn't make sense of it"

The others came over. Jay looked over her shoulder. "What's it say?"

Amanda put her hand on it. "When the shielded feather falters and molts, the true cause of concern shall arise. The silver lining will turn dark as night, and darkness will poison more than the heart"

"Shielded feather?" Kim asked. "What does that mean?"

"Hey...could this be about that Phoenix you mention?" Cole asked.

"Maybe...I'm not sure"

"Amanda's version of the legend is far from the one known across the land" Zane stated. "But...if it's written, it could be a cause of concern. We best be on our guard"

"Look out for molted feathers and dark silver" Sarah clicked her tongue. "Got it"

* * *

Garmadon walked with his general. "To combat the ninja's new power, we have honored your request to step up defenses' He showed him the rows of battle mechs.

Garmadon chuckled. "I like what i see"

The overlord rose above the mechs. _**"Why build your forces, what all your attention should be on completing the ultimate weapon?"**_

"what good is an ultimate weapon if I'm not around to use it? Do not question my motives!"

 _ **"It is not your motives...i question...but your resolve. I fear you're hesitating...as the hours count down to facing your son"**_ Garmadon hung his head a little. **_"So, it it true..."_**

"Never doubt my evil again! Not if you wish to remain my ally when I rule!" He turned to the stone warriors. "Get back to building the ultimate weapon! And do not stop until it is complete!" The warriors rushed around like mad men.

 _ **"Yes. Now there is the Garmadon I am counting on!"**_

There was a commotion over by the pit. "You pile of clay, let me by!" Bizarro Amanda was arguing with a stone warrior. She was looking worse. Her hands were bow black, and the purple has reached her shoulders. Her eyes were getting brighter, and her hair was dimming. "I just want to be close to it!"

 _ **"Keep a leash...on your pet...there's no telling what will happen...if she reaches the dark matter..."**_

* * *

The ninja, dressed in stone warrior, armor, walked up to the gates. One of then went up and banged on the door. They walked in, holding a bound Misako. She struggled. "Unhand me you fiends!"

The general went up and yelled at them in his language. "...What?" Sarah asked.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, I never picked up Stone Warrior in school..."

"I believe it is an ancient language" Zane said.

"Well someone say something..." Amanda's stomach quivered, but she thought it was just nerves...

"Um...koo-koo-roo! Koo-koo-roo!"

"Timmitam, Tooshaw!"

"Tick tock, tick tock!"

"Bequeath, bequeath!" The general stared at them in confusion.

"Not what he wanted.."

Misako finally said something. "Thats right you caught me. But I won't tell you where our base is! And you won't hear a peep out of me, unless you take me to Garmadon!"

Sarah whistled. "Nice improv"

The general growled and grabbed her, almost dragging her away. He dragged her to a hut. Bizarro Amanda was sitting on the roof. "Ooooh? What's that?"

"A prisoner for Lord Garmadon"

"Well, I wouldn't bother him, he's asleep" She grinned and Misako felt the madness from the ground. "But i'll gladly take care of her~"

The general ignored her and went inside. Garmadon was awoken by the light. "I said I was not to be disturbed!"

"Forgive me my lord, but we have a prisoner who knows the whereabouts of your son's rebel base" He turned towards the door as Misako walked in. He immediately sat up.

"Misako?"

"It's been a whie"

"I..." Misako smiled at him. "Release her!" The general cut the ropes and they fell. He left and Misako looked at Garmadon.

"Take off that silly helmet. Let me get a good look at you"

Garmadon gently pushed her hand away. "If you don't mind...I'd rather not..."

* * *

"How about this? It's 'ice' to see you?"

Sarah wavered her hand sideways. "Eh..."

Cole shook his head. "I've heard that one before"

Amanda sighed. She was getting warm and her stomach was now at a light ache. Was she getting sick?

Kai groaned. "I feel lime a clunky mule in this thing..."

"We have to be patient" Kim said quietly. "Misako will surely-"

There was a yell at them and the general came over. He pointed at something and yelled at them.

"What's he want?"

"I think he wants us to get working" He yelled at them again and they ran off, yelling gibberish.

* * *

"So, you know where our son is hiding, but I suspect you won;t give him up that easily" Garmadon said. "I know you too well Misako. Why did you allow yourself to get caught?"

"Because I know you don't want to fight as much as Lloyd doesn't want to fight"

"Lloyd doesn't want to fight? Um! I mean...So Lloyd doesn't want to fight?" The last one was said with more confidence and bostatilty than the first time, almost a mocking tone.

"You're still the man I once loved, I know you'd never want to see him harmed"

"But it is foretold. It is our destiny! I don't care about him! I only care about turning Ninjago into my own image"

"Then you're not the man I married" she turned. "I should go"

"No! Don't..." She turned to look at him. He took off the helmet. "Misako...I may look different...and evil may now course through my veins, but I am still the same man standing before you" He walked to the other side of the room and put the helmet on a pedestal. He walked back over to her. "I want you to rule by my side"

* * *

The ninja were walking up towards the project, caring trays and wheelbarrows of the dark matter. Jay groaned. "No matter how much trouble we get ourselves out of, we never escape getting out of chores!"

"It's more slave work than chores, but...yes, I agree" Kim said.

They go to the top of the hill and looked at it. "what is that?"

"That must be the ultimate weapon Misako was talking about"

Sarah tilted her head. "I didn't expect it to be...modern" They walked to the ramp. "Hey, look! an elevator!" They walked towards it, but the general stopped then and yelled at them.

"Okay, okay! Forget it" They walked up the ramp.

After a few steps, Kai said something. "Guys...I don't know about you, but that looked like a massive canon"

"What do you suppose its for?" Zane asked.

"Nothing good..." Amanda stated. She was boiling and her stomach and head were hurting. Something was wrong.

They walked up for what seemed like forever. Sarah groaned. "How much longer do we-?

 _CRASH!_

Amanda fell to her knees, the pan she was holding dropped. "Amanda!" Her vision was wavering, everything was fuzzy. She felt like she was gonna be sick...

"S-S-Somethings..." she whispered. "Wrong..."

A warrior came up and poked her with a staff, saying something. Kai growled. "Leave her alone!"

The warrior growled again, then suddenly hit her head and she crumpled, laying on the ramp, wincing. Kai kicked him off the ramp and he fell into a barrel. This caught attention, and other warriors yelled and pointed them out.

"covers blown" Sarah stated.

Kai helped Amanda up. "Let's go!

 **Ninja-go!"** They spun, adorning their ninja garb.

"Le'ts get Misako and get out of here!" They spun their way down the ramp.

* * *

Garmadon faced away from her and sighed. "Misako...I'm glad you finally understand me" she looked at the helmet. "Not many people do, you see" She slowly snuck over to it. He groaned. "Being evil these days is really unappreciated! but you...I always knew I could count on you" She grabbed the helmet and ran. An alarm sounded and Garmadon turned, Misako and the helmet gone! "You deceived me...STOP HER!"

Stone warriors were spread all along the camp. They regrouped with Misako. "You got the helmet!"

"And you've been spotted"

"We had trouble" Amanda could stand on her own, barely.

There was a rumble and they turned. Garmadon was in a giant mech, with a giant metal sword to match. "Cut them down to size!" Garmadon cackled. He swung a sword and they split to avoid getting hit.

Amanda struggled to get up, then was tackled down again. "Hello~" Bizarro Amanda grinned at her. "Nice to see you"

"Can't say the same!" Amanda fought with her on the ground.

"If we don't return the helmet before the clock strikes zero, we won't be able to prevent the final battle!"

"We are well aware of that! Anyone got a plan?!"

Garmadon cackled. Kai struck his sword and a line of fire sprung up in front of Garmadon. "That should stop him! Or at least slow him down!"

Amanda was still fighting Bizarro. They still had to be careful. Bizarro was practically falling apart, but Amanda was fading.

Bizarro cackled and she pinned her to the edge of the cliff. "How does it feel? Being the lesser of the two?"

"I wouldn't say that..." Amanda placed her foot on her abdomen and pushed back. Bizarro sailed over her and into the chasm. She fell into the dark matter and sank. Amanda panted, then groaned. She felt like her insides would bursts. Something dripped down her nose...

By that time, Garmadon had stepped through the fire.

"Okay...new plan?" The ground suddenly shook and the drill came up.

"Nya!" She drove the drill into Garmadon, knocking him over, then turned around to the ninja. She opened the hatch.

"Get it!"

"Shot gun!" Sarah called out and they all got in. Amanda had to be hoisted up into it, and once she was in she leaned against Kai.

Kai looked her over. "You're bleeding" Blood was running down her nose.

"I...I don't...feel...okay..." she panted. She was pale and sweaty.

"Hang on!" Nya drove the drill into the ground and they burrowed.

* * *

They burrowed under ground. Jay looked over the helmet. "Cool hat. I wonder if I wear it, it'll make me look more menacing?"

"you sure thats a good idea?" Nya questioned. "You turn evil, we're kicking you out"

Jay took it off. "It's probably got Garmadon cooties anyway"

Amanda moaned and Kai held her close. "Hang on Amanda..."

Wu appeared on the screen in the drill. "Did you get the helmet?"

"We did an we're all accounted for"

"Then let's rendezvous at the clock" The video turned off.

 _Thud._ A stone warrior landed on the hood.

"Look out!" Kim squeaked.

"Sis! Can this go any faster?!"

"I'm going as fast as we can!"

The vehicle behind the was catching up.

"Nya! Surface!" Sarah hit the drill button and it sped up, taking them up top. They burst through the ground and drove on flat land. With out being confined under ground, they were going faster.

"We're loosing them!" they all cheered, except Amanda.

"...Um..." Kim spoke up. "Does anyone hear that?" There were thuds and they looked over. Garmadon, still in the mech, ran towards them.

"not good"

Garmadon growled. "You won't get away from me, again Misako" He was catching up to them.

"Hang on!" Nya took a hard left and they plowed through a forest of bamboo. "Have we lost him?"

"Far from it!" Garmadon cackled. He grabbed the drill and picked them up. He shook them, then threw them as far as he could.

They rolled then finally landed. Alarms were blaring and Sarah and Nya were trying to get the hatch open, but it was stuck. Garmadon picked them up again. "I finally have you ninja! In the palm of my hand!"

"LET THEM GO!" A green beam fired and knocked him back, having him let go of the ninja. The rill landed and they managed to get the hatch unstuck. It opened and they looked. Garmadon was down. They heard a rustle and Lloyd ran up to them.

"Lloyd! Be careful!" Lloyd looked at the mech. Garmadon slowly got out and limped in his direction. Lloyd walked over to him.

"Whoa! One on one battle with Lord Garmadon!" Sarah yelled. "Take him down Lloyd!"

"Take the shot!"

"Do not hesitate!"

Amanda groaned. "St-Stop...all of you..." she gasped a little and fell back against Kai. It was getting worse, something was causing this...

Lloyd stood inches away form Garmadon. "i'm sorry father, You leave me no choice. It is our destiny" Lloyd put his hands together and an orb of green energy formed. Lloyd looked at his father...he was coughing and holding his side. Lloyd looked at him...then the orb died.

Jay groaned. "No, what is he doing?" suddenly, an army of stone warriors emerged from the jungle.

"Lloyd!" He turned back towards them and jumped in.

"Wu and Ashlynn are at the clock! Let's go!" They dug down into the ground.

* * *

Wu and Ashlynn were at the clock. Ashlynn watched it tick. "It's so close...will they make it in time?"

"I'm unsure..." The ground rumbled and the drill burst forth.

"Wow" Nya was in awe. "This clock is a mechanical master piece"

Sarah jumped out. "I know you want to get to know the clock, but let's stop it first"

"Which is any minute! Everyone, look for the perch! It could be anywhere!"

They started looking. Amanda stayed by Ashlynn and Wu. "Amanda, what's wrong?"

"W-Wu...the Island...there's...something...here..." She coughed and fresh blood trickled form her nose.

They started looking around. Misako placed it on a stand. "No good"

"Over here!" Kim waved her arms. Misako tossed it and Lim put it on a gear. "No..."

"Perhaps I found it!" Kim tossed it to Zane and he put it on a small sphere. "Nope"

"Oh!" Jay bounced. "Over here!" Zane tossed it...and the stone general pushed Jay and grabbed it. He cackled.

"There's only thirty seconds left! I believe your time is up-" A part fro mthe clock knocked it from his hand and up the clock. "NO!" stone warriors started going up the clock to get it.

"The helmet!" Cole started jumping up the clock. He got to where the helmet was perched and the stone warrior almost had it. Cole kicked him out of the way and grabbed it. However, the movement of the clock swayed him off balance and he dropped it. It feel down and landed in the gears.

Misako gasped. "The perch!"

"Ten seconds!" Misako ran up and grabbed it, then slammed it on the perch as the clock struck to zero. The pedistal sunk and the clock went still.

"NO!"

"We did it!" The ninja cheered.

...

...

The clock groaned and continued to move. They were too late. Horns started blaring.

"The Horns of Destruction...We were too late!" Lights suddenly started blazing out of the cock and towards something in the direction of Garmadon's camp.

The stone warriors started to trap the ninja towards the cliff. The edge shook and started to fall. The edge slid and Nya was on the ledge.

"Nya!"

"Sis!"

The general grabbed her and cackled. "Nya, jump!"

Nya shoved him off, then lept...and something grabbed her.

"What...is...that?" Amanda gasped.

Bizarro Amanda cackled. She had morphed into something awful. Her legs grew longer, much longer ,and grew grey scale like skin, her feet grew claws, resembling something of a bird of prey, an Osprey. Her arms were gone. Instead, they were like giant bat wings. The edges were a pink-purple color, facing to black closer to her body. Long fangs grew from her mouth, and her eyes were solid red with a black cat pupil.

She cackled. "The dark matter worked wonders! Thank you, my other! You really helped me!"

"Let her go!" Jay screamed.

"Oh? Like...this?" she held Nya over the jagged rocks, and let go of one arm. Nya screamed.

"Stop!"

She cackled, then flew off towards the camp, Nya in her claws.

"Nya!"

"Have a good swim, Ninja!" The edge gave loose and they all fell in the water.

* * *

Lloyd gasped for breath and Ashlynn pulled him up on shore. He groaned. "This is all my fault...I should have taken the shot!"

Cole put a hand on his shoulder. "We're all at fault. It's just the way the cookie crumbled"

Jay growled. "You're making jokes?! They have Nya and you're making jokes!" Jay tackled hi mto the ground and they fought.

"Jay! Stop it!" Sarah tried to pull him off.

"Enough!" Wu yelled. "we have lost enough! We don't need to loose our focus!"

"Forget focus, we have to get my sister!" Kai yelled.

Misako stepped forward. "That monster has taken your sister. We will get her back, but the clock has struck zero and the final battle could start at any moment"

"We also have bigger problems!" Kim was kneeling by Amanda, who was breathing, but it was irregular. The others went over. "Something wrong. She's getting sicker and sicker, and I don't know whats causing it. We need to get her back to the bounty-"

"m-m-m-my...f-f-fault..." Amanda hoarsely whispered. "i-i-i-i-i...m-m-m-m-made...that...m-m-m-monster..."

Kai picked her up bridal style. "Kims right...let's head back"

* * *

Garmadon headed back to the camp. _**"Behold. The ultimate weapon! I give you...GARMA-TRON!"**_

"It's more beautiful than I could ever imagine!" Both Garmadon and the Overlord cackled.

"Glad I could make it to the show! I brought a gift" They turned as Nya was dropped to the ground, then pinned by Bizarro. She bowed. "My Lords"

"What...happened to you"

"The Dark matter...I've transformed"

 ** _"If i had let you...ingest the dark matter earlier...this would have been much more useful!"_**

"Now then..." Bizarro leaned down to Nya ear and hissed. "Shall we have some fun~?"

* * *

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **i'M SO SORRY.**

 **Man, that shouldn't have taken me so long. I apologize. But, i got it! Laptop and chapter done! Sorry i've been so inactive. I got the laptop, messed around with it, then got a new drawing tablet and spent way too much time with that.**

 **But i got this done and we're almost over! Two more chapters then this book it done! Sorry for the wait, it shouldn't take me this long, i apologize.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, haven't had a lot of free time nor motivation to do much, but here's the next chapter! Just one more to go then book three is done!**

 **Also, who is excited for the movie? I'm ready, it looks so good and funny! Idk if i WOULD do a story based on that, that might be where the highschool AU falls, idk.**

 **Anway, on with the chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OC's**

* * *

The clock on the cliff edge suddenly blared. A light beam started to fire and hit sections of the clock. Finally, the main section inside fired a beam of light, that fired all the way to Garmadon's camp and struck the Ultimate Weapon.

 _ **"Behold! My final gift to you! Garmatron!"**_

Garmadon marvled at it. "It's beautiful!"

"We brought the prisoner liked you requested Lord Garmadon" Two stone warriors walked up with Nya, her arm's bound in chains, struggling.

She glared at him. "You won't get away with this! My friends will stop you!"

"Oh, she's so noisy! May i have her? I'm getting a little _hungry_ " Bizarro Amanda, though she was now in her new dark matter form, licked her lips ans shuffled on her perch above.

Garmadon waved her off. "No need. We;re just going to change something. Red doesn't seem to be her color, so we're going to try a darker shade" Garmadon put an apple in Nya's mouth. "Bring the dark matter!" Another stone warrior brought a tray of dark matter over to them. Nya was turned around to face it, and was slowly forced into the matter. "We found our first human test subject"

* * *

The ninja ans Sensei Wu were walking through the jungle back to camp. Kai had to carry Amanda since it seemed like she was extremely sick. She coughed and Kai held her close. "Don't worry, we're almost there"

They got through the brush and onto the beach. Ashlynn and Dr. Julien were listening to the horn from the clock. They turned, seeing the others.

"You're back!" Ashlynn looked at Amanda. "Amanda!" She rushed over and out a hand on her head. "What happened?!"

"She's sick...We don't know why" Kai told her.

"What's that sound?" Dr. Julien asked.

Wu stepped closer. "The celestial clock has reached zero. Garmadon's ultimate weapon is now operational. And the final battle between good an evil has begun..."

"Now Lloyd must face his father" Misako put a hand o his shoulder.

Ashlynn looked over with worry. "Lloyd..."

Julien looked around. "Where's Nya?"

"She was taken by the Overlord" Wu stated. "But we will get her back. There are bigger things at stake. Including all of Ninjago itself"

"Who cares about Ninjago?" Jay suddenly stated. "Nya was my girlfriend!"

"J-Jay..." Amanda coughed. "I know it's tough...but so is she...Nya isn't weak..." she coughed again. "We'll see her again...don't worry..." Her eyes were drooping, but she was trying her hardest to stay awake.

Wu looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd, your focus gives strength to the power of invoking the Golden Dragon. You cannot loose faith now. Everything rests on your shoulder"

"But Sensei, you saw what happened when I tried to face my father, I froze! I can't fight him..."

"You must! It is written in the scrolls"

"Forget the scrolls!" Ashynn stormed over and stood next to Lloyd. "Scroll or not, prophecy or not. Lloyd doesn't have to follow them. I know Lloyd, he will find a different way to do this. You might be his uncle Sensei, but I'm his...friend. I know him" Ashlynn had faltered on that last part, but she hoped no one noticed.

Misako put a hand on Lloyd. "Remember, your father is just as scared"

Sarah looked away. "Not exactly encouraging words..." Kim nudged her. "I'm right!"

"B-But you aren't alone..." Amanda shifted and Kai gently put her down. He still supported her, since she was on the brink of falling. "We're your team...we're right behind you..." She drew her weapon and summonsed her blade. "You have my Wind..."

Kai drew his. "And my fire"

"My Earth"

"My Life. The element, not my actual life...You know what, no, you do, I take it back"

"My Ice"

"My Light"

"My Lighting"

"And me" Ashlynn put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be right next to you"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

* * *

They all started running through the jungle towards the camp. Amanda was still in bad shape, but had help to keep moving.

They came up on the door. "So..." Sarah asked. "How we doing this? Ninja like or show stopper?"

"They won't know what hit them" Lloyd said.

"Show stopper it is"

 **"Ninja-go!"** They all bust through the door. It was...empty and quiet.

"This would be the part of the scary movie where I nope it" Sarah stated.

Kim looked around. "They're gone...weapons, soldiers, everything"

"Where are they?" Jay asked.

There was a screech and the falcon flew over to them. "My falcon wants to show us something" Zane stated. It flew over and showed them some tracks that led out of the camp, towards the other side of the island.

"Whoa..."

"That is a big weapon" Ashlynn sniffed the air and didn't like it. "Something smells evil..."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What does evil smell like?"

Ashlynn paused. "Like burning rubber and sulfur...with a hint of something sweet"

Zane pointed. "It's heading towards the coast"

"Why?" Lloyd asked. "Wouldn't he try to use it on us?"

Wu shook his head and stepped forward. "Not on us. Ninjago. He always wanted to turn our world into his own image. Now we know how"

"But if he started turning this evil, the balance will shift, and allow the Overlord to cross into our world!"

Lloyd turned towards the tracks. "Then we have to make sure they never fire that weapon!" They started running towards the coast...

"Wait!" Kims voice rang out. She was over by Amanda supporting her, but Amanda was almost to the ground.

"Amanda!" Kai ran over as Kim set her on her knees.

"Her fever...Zane?"

Zane came over and scanned Amanda. "Kim, her temperature is at an unstable one hundred eight point two"

"Yeah, thats it. I'm taking you back to the ship" Kim tried to stand her up.

"N-No...I-I-I-I...have to..." She faltered, barely keeping her eyes open. Her skin was extremely pale and shone with sweat. Her eyes were clouded over.

"You need to rest..." Kim sighed and looked at the others. "I'm sorry...but she can't go on...I'm going to take her back to the ship...meaning you'll be with out me...I'm sorry Lloyd...I know I promised my Light, but Amanda needs help"

Lloyd nodded. "I know. Tend to her"

Amanda wearily shook her head. "K-K-Kim..n-no..."

"Amanda, you'll _die_. I won't let that happen, so we need to go back"

"I'll go with them" Julien stepped up.

"Father..."

"I'm an inventor, not a fighter. Medicine isn't my specialty, but I can run the ship and do what I can to help" Julien put a hand on Zane's shoulder. "Just promise to come back in one piece"

"For both of us" Kim said, looking at Zane.

He nodded. "I will"

"Kai, come on. With Kim, she'll be alright" Ashlynn told him.

He sat there...then nodded. "Right" He kissed Amanda's forehead. "Don't die on me now, okay?"

Amanda wearily smiled and held his hand. "S-Same to you..." Kai got up and the took off.

"Okay..." Kim adjusted Amanda, then put her on her back. It was slightly difficult, since Kim was shorter and less built than her, but she managed. "Lets go..." She handed her sword to Julien. "Anything comes for us, just swing. You'll hit something, but I prefer it not be us..."

* * *

The ninja followed the tracks through the jungle. "Um..." Jay broke the silence. "Is anyone else thinking how this might be our final fight together?"

"Glad someone said something..." Sarah said.

"We've come a long way" Kai said. "Didn't seem like too long ago when Sensei first found us"

"Yeah..." Jay laughed. "Remember when Kai thought he was the green ninja?" That got a laugh out of everyone.

"So not! How about when the Hypnobrai hypnotized Cole?" Sarah mentioned.

"Yeah, that was not fun..." Everyone laughed again.

Something suddenly darted in front of them and they all stopped. "Um..." Sarah looked around. "You guys felt that too, right?"

"Yeah..." Ashlynn sniffed. "Wait...somethings wrong..."

"Tire and sweet?"

"That and...something familiar..."

Suddenly, a red spinjitzu tornado spun out, hitting Cole, Ashlynn, and Lloyd aside.

"Hey!"

Kai scowled at it. "No one does that to the green ninja!"

The spinning stopped and the figured growled at them, and they all gasped. "Nya!"

"What did they do to my sister?!"

"Garmadon must have used the weapon on her..." Nya growled. Her skin and clothes were grey, her eyes a solid purple color.

"Garmadon must have sent her to slow us down. We must stop them from firing that weapon"

"What are we supposed to do then?" Nya took out a ball and chain, the ball covered in spikes. "Use our elemental powers on her?" Cole asked.

Jay held his arm. "No, I don't want to hurt her!"

The ball suddenly flew and hit Sarah in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "OOF! N-No, but she...wants to hurt us...ow..."

Cole turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd, you Ashlynn, Wuu and Misako go on up ahead. We'll handle it here!"

"But...you always said you'd be behind me"

"And we will"

Sarah gasped for breath. "We'll catch up...when we're done here"

Jay managed to get close to Nya and grab the ball as it swung back. He was still hit, but now he had a hold of it. "that hurt..." Nya growled and tried to wrestle it back.

Ashlynn put a hand on his arm. "Lloyd, we have to stop that weapon. Don't worry, I'll still be behind you" Lloyd paused, then nodded and they ran off.

Nya yanked the chain away and threw it towards Lloyd, but Cole grabbed it. "Not so fast! How about we dance?" Cole pulled it, sending Nya flying over him. But she left go and landed on her feet. Cole turned towards her. "Triple Tiger Sashay!" He ran, then jumped, but Nya grabbed his arm, forced him to his feet, and twisted it. "YOW!" She turned him again and kicked him, sending him towards Jay, Kai and Zane and knocking them over.

Nya smirked, then there was a tap on her shoulder. "Sorry Nya" Sarah punched her and Nya flew back.

"Sarah! We're trying not to hurt her!"

"Yeah well, that isn't working-!" Nya tackled her and they ended up in a brawl in the dirt.

* * *

The Ultimate Weapon plowed through the forest towards the beach. The weapon and other mechs bursts through onto the sand.

 _ **"Ninjago is now within reach! Activate the weapon so that all will know of your role!"**_

Garmadon grinned. "Yes! Load the canon!" General Kozu yelled something at the warriors and they loaded up the canon with dark matter missiles. "Finally! My darkest dream will now become reality!"

Bizarro Amanda grinned. "Doitdoitdoti!"

He reached to hit the button..."Father, no!" Lloyd, Ashlynn, Wu, and Misako rushed up.

"Lloyd!"

Bizarro Amanda hissed.

 _ **"what are you doing?! Push the button!"**_

Garmadon looked at Lloyd. "So the balance has sent my son, brother wife, and a dragon shifter to stop me?! Looks like my littler surprise has kept the ninja busy!"

Misako stepped forward. "Don't do it! If you do it, the balance will shift and the Overlord will cross over!"

"The balance will be destroyed and we will all pay dearly!"

 _ **"Don't listen to them! They betrayed you!"**_

"I don't want to fight you father! But I will if I have to! This is about more than just us! This is about what is right!"

Garmadon stood there. "...Don't you see?! I will never do what is right! The evil in my blood can never go away! It has corrupted every ounce of my fiber! Every bone in my body!"

"Because you let it!" Ashlynn finally spoke up. "The only reason you let this happen is because its fate. But fate can be changed! You have to fight back and take control-!" Bizarro grabbed Ashlynn and moved her away, throwing her to the sand and pinning her down.

"Ashlynn!"

She struggled to get up. Bizarro Amanda hissed. "You're talk of changing fate is pathetic! Fate can never be changed! My Lord Garmadon will shape Ninja into his image, and all who oppose him will answer to me! My Lord! Show them what you can do!"

"Thats right...I'm Lord Garmadon! Destiny took my family from me, and the only way to bring us back together is to turn Ninjago into my image! Then you'll all see what I see! Feel what I feel!" Garmadon turned and slammed his hand on the button.

 **"NO!"**

...

...

...

 _Garmatron...Warming up._

...

...

...

"WARMING UP?! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME IT HAD TO WARM UP!" Garmadon yelled.

 _ **"How could I? You were mono-logging"**_

Lloyd looked back at Misako and Wu. "We have to get to the top and shut it off!"

"Ashlynn-!" There was a roar and Bizarro Amanda was thrown like a rag doll. Ashlynn, or Mirror, whoever was in charge now, growled, showing her fangs.

Garmadon looked at Kozu. "Stop them!"

Lloyd started running towards the machine. He jumped and landed on the platform with Garmadon. He turned and sneered. Lloyd striek forward, but then Kozu grabbed him.

"Got you!"

Suddenly the machine did a loud beep, and there was a blast. A mission shot out and flew through the air.

Ashlynn roared. "We're...loosing..." Lloyd felt defeated.

Garmadon cackled. "I win! Again! Load the canon!" More stone warriors loaded the canon.

"Lloyd!" Wu called out to him. "Focus! Use your powers!" Lloyd shone green, trying to summon his dragon. Before he could, Garmadon pulled a switch and a trap door opened. Lloyd fell through to the bottom onto the sand. Garmadon cackled and hit the button, launching another missile.

* * *

Sarah and Nya were still fighting. Cole somehow was tied up in a tree with the chain, Jay and Kai were under a fallen branch, and Zane hid behind a rock.

Cole struggled. "ny plans to hold her still? Enough time for us to help Lloyd"

"I don't want to hurt you-" Sarah was punched in the nose and it bled. "Change my mind" She punched her in the face.

Zane looked at his weapon, then at Cole. "Maybe we can still use our elemental powers, but not hurt her" He threw an ice all and cut the chain.

Jay looked around. "Cole, can you blind her?"

"But Sarah-"

"Warn her!"

"Alright. Sarah! Close your eyes!" Sarah did so, still throwing punches.

"Kai! Cut the tree!" Jay pointed and Kai threw a fire ball. "Sarah, move!"

Sarah tossed Nya under the tree top as Zane froze it, encasing Nya in a cell of ice.

Sarah panted, resting on her knees. She wiped the blood from her face. "Ow..."

Cole ran over. "You okay?"

"Kinda..." She stood up. "...not gonna lie, that was fun. Sorry Kai, Jay, but I left a few bruises"

"Doesn't matter, lets go!" they ran for the beach.

* * *

The Overlord started laughing. Ashlynn growled and wrapped herself around Lloyd, Wu and Misako. Lloyd hung his head. "I tried..." Ashlynn rumbled.

The clouds above them started to swirl. Garmadon looked around as the Overlord laughed. "Stop laughing, this is my victory! What is happening?!"

 _ **"You've helped upset the balance! Because of you, I can cross the boundaries over into your world! I'm finally FREE!"**_

"Wait a minute!" Garmadon called out. "You stole that from my playbook! Well...you can forget about it! Ninjago is mine!"

 _ **"No...It was never going to be yours...It...Is...MINE!"**_

A bright beam of light suddenly shone down, hitting Garmadon. He cried out in pain. The others ran up as it was happening.

"Sorry we're late. Did we miss much?"

"Jay..." Sarah tapped his arm and pointed.

Garmadon yelled in pain as his joints popped and cracked, his hands changing into claws, all four of them. "Gah! What is happening to me?!"

Jay whimpered. "Are you scared? I'm scared..."

"Terrified" Sarah agreed.

"Wh-What is...happening?!" Garmadon screamed and there was suddenly a loud snap.

 **"Metamorphosis!"** Garmadon stood up, his form changed.

"What just happened?!" Sarah panicked.

Ashlynn's pupils narrowed and she made a weird clicking hissing noise and wound herself tighter around the group.

"Father!" Lloyd tried to go to him, but Wu stopped him.

"No Lloyd. That is not your father...not anymore..."

"Wh-What about the prophecy? It said i had to face my father!"

"And you will" Misako stated. "But the Overlord has taken control of your father. And unlike him, he will show you no mercy"

"And you're not alone!" Kai stated. "We're right here!"

"Yeah, were not leaving you"

"We need to act fast however, before he can impact more of Ninjago with more evil"

Lloyd nodded and threw his hood on. "Let's go!"

 ** _"_ Ninjago!" **They spun towards them. Ashlynn roared and charged.

The Overlord watched the fight. _**"I need more evil...but where?"**_ He looked at the map and chuckled. **_"Ninjago City"_** He hit the button, bit there was a beep. The canon was empty because everyone was too busy fighting. He glared at Kozu. **_"See to it personally that the canon is loaded!"_**

Kozu yelled something and charged at Wu. "Sensei!" Sarah ran up, dragging her sword into the ground. Vines shot up and hoisted Kozu up. "Batter up!" She hit him with her sword into the canon. the Overlord hit the button to fire it and Kozu soared through the air towards the city. Sarah laughed. "Home run!"

The Overlord yelled in frustration. _**"Fine! I'll do it myself!"**_ He turned and Lloyd was there.

"This ends now! All this time, Everything has led to this!"

 _ **"Stupid boy! I've been planning this for thousands of years!"**_

"Eat Green!" Lloyd fired a beam of green energy at the Overlord, knocking him back. The Overlord stood back up, purple sphere's of energy filling his hands. He fired them at Lloyd. Lloyd jumped up, dodging them, but then the Overlord was there, and punched him ,sending him flying. Lloyd flew back and fell, rolling in the sand.

Ashlynn squalled and tried to get over to him, but Bizarro Amanda stopped her, but digging her claws in her face. "Where are you going, you over sized lizard?!" Ashlynn shook her to get her off.

Lloyd stood up and the Overlord's hands filled with purple energy. Lloyd retaliated with a beam of green energy. they met in the middle. Lloyd then jumped away to the side and fired a beam, sending him into the jungle.

The ninja cheered. "Go Lloyd!"

There was a rustle and the Overlord shot up, the energy in his hands boosting him. He flew towards Lloyd and landed at him ,sending him flying back ,almost into the water.

 ** _"The battle of good and evil. I can do this for eternity. But can you?! You're friends can't help you now! You are all alone!"_**

Lloyd stood there, then pulled his hood back. "No, I'm not! My father is still in you! He will fight with me!"

There seemed to be a shift and Lloyd saw Garmadon for a second. "Lloyd! Stay strong!" The shift happened and the Overlord was back.

 _ **"Fool. You cannot defeat me!"**_ Lloyd fired another beam of energy, hitting the Overlord. While he was stunned, Lloyd rushed him and started hitting him, knocking him back.

"I can try!" He fired another beam, but the Overlord fired his own and they met in the middle again. "fight father!" Lloyd tried calling to Garmadon.

There was the shift. "Lloyd..."

"fight him!"

The shift was happening rapidly. "You will...not take...my son!"

There was one final shift and it was the Overlord. _**"Your father is...GONE!"**_ The Overlord fired a beam and picked Lloyd up. He cackled and threw him across the beach. Lloyd landed hard...and he wasn't getting up.

"Lloyd!"

"Son!"

Ashlynn squalled and finally swat Bizarro Amanda off and rushed over. She cooed and nudged him but he didn't move. She whimpered, then turned and roared at the Overlord, the canon moving towards them.

 ** _"You were always so...green"_** The over lord hit the button and a missile flew towards them.

 **"Lloyd!"**

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the bounty flew in, taking the missile. It exploded and alarms sounded. It went sideays and Kim, Julien and Amanda jumped off as the bounty crash.

Julien huffed. "Oh, that well well"

Amanda groaned in pain. "Ow..."

 _ **"ENOUGH!**_ _**We don't need to waste our time with their pestering! We'll go to Ninjago City, to finish this, once and for all!"**_

A portal at the waters edge opened up, Ninjago city on the other side. The army cheered and charged for it, the Ultimate weapon following.

"If they leave..." Kai stated. "Then we'll be stuck here with now way to get back!"

"Let's hurry!" They started running for it.

There were cackles and Bizarro Amanda and Nya were on the weapon. "Bye bye!"

"Forever!" The weapon went through.

"I can make it!" Kai jumped for it then the portal disappeared. Kai fell to the sane and looked up. He yelled, and started slamming his fists on the sand.

"Kai!" He looked over and everyone was around Lloyd. He still hadn't gotten up. Ashlynn had shifted back to human, and she was crying, trying to wake him up.

"Lloyd..please, wake up..."

Kim knelt next to him and felt his neck. "...He has a pulse...he's alive..."

* * *

The sun was setting. Ashlynn had Lloyd's head in her lap, stroking his head. He started moving and slowly opened his eyes.

"Lloyd!" Every gathered around and slowly helped him up.

"Did...Did we win?"

"...No...but you're alive" Wu stated.

Lloyd looked around. The beach was in shambles. He tried to walk, but fell.

"Easy kid..." Sarah and Ashlynn helped him up. He limped over to the edge of the water.

"Did we...loose the final battle"

"Thats not important..." Ashlynn went over and stood close to him. "whats important was that we didn't loose you..."

Lloyd looked around and saw a chunk from the bounty. He limped over and picked it up. "Destiny...Destiny showed us who was stronger today. But it also wanted to keep us around to fight another day. "We didn't loose the battle...Today...We just lost the fight..."

* * *

 **Ooooh boy! One more too go guys! I will try and get started on it when I can, but work has been slightly hectic lately. Not what it once was before, I have a different job than i did before so its not eating up a lot of my time like it did.**

 **But man, i'm so ready for the next chapter! Some awesome stuff is gonna happen, I hope I can write what i see in my head.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Last chapter of book three! Then it's onto book four into rewritten. Now, i don't know how long that will be when i start on it, or how long the book will be, since the Rebooted season doesn't have many episodes. But i'm gonna do what I can.**

 **Also, I'm gonna try and get started on the High school story once this is over, so my attention might drift towards that, but we'll see how it goes.**

 **I'm also wanting to do some stuff to my short stories. I was an idiot and didn't mention that the stories there mixed with the main book, thats my fault, and i only said something now. But i think i'm gonna fix it and change it up a little. I have a lot of ideas that wouldn't work with the main book, but i don't know if a lot of them would be enough for a full story. I'm still thinking it through.**

 **Anyway, i've been looking forward to this chapter for a while now, and I hope i can execute it in the way I want to. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs**

* * *

Ninjago City was quiet. Not a single person was out in the city. slowly, dark purple clouds rolled ver the city and a portal opened up.

the door of Dareth's dojo opened up. Sarah's parents, Jay's parents, Cole's father, and Dareth walked outside and looked up. Dareth laughed. "I told you they'd do it!"

"Is it the ninja?"

"It must be!"

Sarah's mother hugged her husband. "Joseph...Something doesn't feel right..."

A bright light suddenly emitted from the portal everyone was temporarily blinded. When the light died down, the Ultimate Weapon was there.

"What is that?" Dareth walked up to it and stood in front of it. "Alright! You have until the count of three to leave her before I unleash the power of...ONE! The Dragon! TWO! Penguin!" The Overlord hit a button. Some blasters pointed at Dareth. "Tw-two and a...half..."

 _ **"Three"**_ The Overlord fired round after round of dark matter at Dareth, who somehow managed to dodge all of them.

The Overlord laughed...and ragged dragon wings grew from his back.

* * *

The ninja were still on the dark island. Kim was wrapping up Lloyd's leg. Lloyd stiffled a wince. "Will I...still be able to fight?"

Kim shook her head. "Lloyd you got seriously hurt in that fight. This leg alone will take weeks to heal"

"We don't have weeks-!" Lloyd yelped in pain as he moved his leg.

Ashlynn rubbed his back. "Easy Lloyd..."

The others were at the edge of the sand, looking out over the water.

"The battle of good and evil will be decided today" Wu stated.

"We can't even get to the fight! Much less get off the island!" Kai threw a rock into the water.

Sarah growled and threw a rock in the water, farther and angrier than Kai. "We need to get off this stupid rock! My parents are in Ninjago City, they could be in serious danger!"

Amanda lifted her head from her knees. She was still pretty sickly, but she seemed to have gotten slightly better. "what can we do...? Ashlynn isn't big enough nor strong enough to carry all of us there and none of our elements can take us..." Amanda hugged her knees. Even she was starting to slowly let go of hope...

Jay sighed. "I wonder if i'll ever see Nya again..."

Zane put a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps its best that we remember our friends as they were in our harts, not as they are now"

Lloyd limped over with the help of Kim and Ashlynn. "But I don't remember my father any other way"

"Your father loved, but the evil of the Great Devourer corrupted him"

"Sensei...I din't understand..." Kai turned to him. "the prophecy said that the green ninja would defeat the Dark Lord. why didn't we win?"

"...I...don't know" That answer caught everyone off guard.

"Don't know?!"

"You're Sensei, you always know! You have a long white beard!"

"Beards don't mean wisdom Jay"

Kai shook his head. "there must be some message or lesson to learn here. A word of wisdom, even just a word?"

Wu sighed. "for once, I am afraid there is nothing to learn. Only that...evil has won"

Lloyd stood there for a moment. "If Sensei doesn't have a lesson than I do. I used to be nothing but trouble, then I met you guys. You took me in, showed me the importance of being brave, the importance of being strong! And most importantly...being good" He put his foot down, but wobbled and winced. Ashylnn pressed against him to support him. He turned to the others with her help. "when this battle first began, when the first spinjitzu master fought the Overlord, and his back was against the wall and he knew it was all over, did he quit? No. He found away to keep the fight going. He passed his elemental powers to us. Of all people, us! But there must have been a reason he chose us. I'd like to think its because he knew we would never back down, we'd never give up! We've learned the ancient ways of the ninja. And ninja never quit!"

Amanda shakily stood up. "He's right. As long as our hearts beat, and air still goes through our lungs, we can't quit!"

"Nice motivational speech" Sarah spoke. "But do we actually have a plan for getting back to the fight?"

Zane looked up. "I don't, but he might" The falcon flew above them.

* * *

It led them to the temple. "Um, Zane, the falcon is broken. We've been here already"

"surely there must be something more here"

Misako looked at the scroll in her hands. "I've seen this before but...could never understand it"

They went inside and looked around. Kim went over to one of the pillars. "Huh?" She swatted away the web and noticed something close to a lock. "Hey, i have something"

Amanda went over. "Hm...this feels..."

"Familiar?" Kim took out her sword and the lock glowed. She inserted her key and there was a click. "Everyone! The pillars appear to be part of a locking mechanism!"

Everyone looked at each other, then went to their respected pillars and inserted their swords. There were more clicks and grinds, then the middle drawing slid to the side and something started rising.

"Whoa..." it was a robotic Samurai warrior mech. It was obviously old, but still held a golden shine to it.

"Its the suit used in the first fight against the Overlord"

"Aw no way! Dibs!" Sarah jumped up and sat in it and jiggled the controls. "Hey, how do you work this thing?"

Dr. Julien sighed. "I'm afraid time has done it's works. It's only a relic now"

Wu went up to it. "Maybe if it worked for the first Spinjitzu master, maybe it will work for the next spinjitzu master"

"Sounds like a plan" Lloyd and Sarah swapped places and Lloyd sat in it. "hm...nothing-" The suit then glowed gold and started powering up.

"Woo!"

"Nice!"

"How does the leg feel now?" wu asked.

Lloyd lifted the leg of the mech. "Stronger!"

"Well, we know how Lloyd will get back. Question is, what about-"

"ssh" Ashlynn shushed them and ran to the door.

"What is it?"

"Listen" they listened...then heard it. A roar-no...multiple. Ashlynn smiled. "Its them...The dragons!"

* * *

The ninja flew to the city. "I see the city!"

"You sure? I can't see anything with these clouds" They dove in and looked around. Right in the middle of the city was a tall black building. "That...was not there before..."

"What is that?"

"Garma-Tron"

"It turned into a fortress..."

Amanda was paling again. "L-Lets get away from it..." They all flew off away from the building. When they landed they looked around. People were darker and lumbered around.

"He's turned everyone evil..."

"More like brain dead..." Sarah looked around, but she couldn't see her parents. She hoped they weren't among the group.

Cole punched his hand. "I can't wait until the Overlord gets a load of us!"

There was suddenly the sound of a horn...and a roar, coming from the building. On the building was a dragon, but they couldn't make out the detail...just the size...

"Oh boy..."

They was a hissing growl and every looked. Ashlynn was starting ti crouch, but her eyes were solid red with the cat eye pupil. Her teeth seemed to be growing into fangs. She looked mad.

"Easy dragon girl..." sarah was the brave one and stood her up. Ashylnn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The fangs disappeared and she opened her eyes to show her normal silver eyes.

"S-Sorry, I...I didn't do that...Mirror got...extremely upset..."

Amanda felt like she was gonna loose her stomach any minute now. she couldn't figure out why though...

Misako looked up at the Overlord. "The metamorphosis is complete...he's in his true form..."

"cool...why?!"

Cole sighed. "Well, now what? we can't fly up there, or sneak in"

Wu looked at the mech. "We have the First Spinjitzu Master's Golden Mech. We have to draw their fire away to help Lloyd use the mech against the Overlord.

"Alright...We should be able to handle that"

* * *

The ninja flew towards the tower on their dragons. Suddenly fire balls flew towards them. They all ducked and moved out of the way.

Sarah looked around. "Tere's foot soldiers everywhere! they won't let Lloyd get close!"

"Well, loosk like we'll have to!" Kim shouted.

Lloyd started running down the street in the mech, sword ready. He bust through the wall and knocked over bunch of stone warriors. "Ninja-" A laser hit the arm holding the sword and it fell off.

Nya laughed from the sentry attached to the side of the fortress. She fired lasers at the mech, knocking it over.

The others saw it from above. "He's been hit!"

"And the mechs broken!"

"We need to protect him!" Ashylnn, who shifted into a dragon, roared and dove down.

The others joined her. **"Ninja-go!"** They all spun down and landed next to him.

He panted. "I'm...I'm okay..."

"Yeah..." Jay looked around. "But are we?"

More laser shots were fired. "Light!" Kim flashed her sword to blind Nya, but it didn't work long where there was a roar and a blob of liquid black smoke fell down.

"Ice!" Zane covered the group with a wall covering them. It didn't last long, since Nya fired more rounds and broke the ice.

"Fire!" Kai fired a fireball as Nya shot again. She growled and the sentry traveled up.

The stone warriors were attacked. Ashlynn roared and swatted them away. whatever she didn't get, attacked the ninja.

"Man, I know we always attracted a crowd, but this is ridiculous"

"Yeah, but unlike most fans, these guys have hearts of stone" Sarah and Jay high fived for one second then back to fighting.

"How can you two being making jokes at a time like this?!"

"What? If we're going down..."

"We're gonna go down laughing"

"If this is out last stand together..." zane stated. "I'm proud to be fighting along side all of you"

Wu, Misako, and watched. "we need to help them!"

Misako shook her head. "There are too many..." she looked up at the Overlord. "The helmet...it must have fallen off during the transformation"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Julien asked.

"He who wears the helmet controls the stone army. If we can find it, we can control them!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" the dragon took off and they searched.

They saw the helmet on the ground, but before they could grab it...

Dareth picked it up. "Ah, a little protection" He put it on.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" The horns glowed on the helmet.

* * *

The ninja were fighting, but it was obvious that there was too many, and Nya firing the lasers didn't help. The stone warriors closed in around them.

"Looks like this is it..."

The stone warriors struck...then froze. All of them. The ninja stood up and looked around.

"Um...what just happened?"

"All hail the brown ninja!" Kozu exclaimed. "What do you command!"

The ultra dragon landed, Wu, Misako, Julien, and Dareth were on it.

"About time i got recognized!" Dareth proclaimed.

"Alright Dareth! Now we face a fighting chance!"

Lloyd looked up. "I need to get to the top of that tower! with your help, I can make it!"

Ashlynn, now human again, put her arm under him. "then lets get you up there Lloyd"

 **"Ninja-go!"**

They all turned to the building...then Amanda froze. She turned towards downtown...then saw a small figure flying.

"Amanda?" Kai put a hand on her shoulder. He then saw the flying figure. "Bizarro..."

"I have to stop her...she's been here too long..." She tightened her grip. "I need to go alone. You help Lloyd"

"What, no! You're not going by yourself, you're not in fighting condition!"

Amanda turned to him. "I know you care, and you want to protect me...but Kai...I have to do this...something is telling me...i don't know what...but..."

Kai stood there, then pulled her close and kissed her deeply. He pulled away. "Be sure to come back alive, okay?"

She nodded. "I will..." She whistled. "Breeze!" The dragon landed and she climbed on and took off.

* * *

Bizarro Amanda landed on a light post and looked around. "I know you're there! Come out like good little prey and accept your death!"

The others who escape peered from the alleyway. Sarah's mother gulped. "what do we do? We can't fight her..."

Lou tugged at his short collar. "Surely the ninja must be close..."

Sarah's father, Joseph, grabbed an iron pipe. "We can't sit here and wait...I'm gonna go out and distract her...you all go and hide somewhere safer"

"Joseph, no! you'll be killed"

Joseph took his wife's hand. "Lily, we don't know if the ninja and Sarah are back yet, and there's a good chance that instead they're fighting that monster and those stone warriors. I can't sit by when there needs to be something done"

Ed stood there, then picked up a wooden board. "Now i have to agree with ya. somethin's gotta be done!"

"Oh Ed..."

Jospeh nodded. "Okay. Ed and I will go and distract that...thing out there. The rest of you go across the street and get somewhere safe-"

"A nice plan. A shame it wouldn't have worked" Bizarro Amanda grinned as she was on a fire escape above them.

"Run!" They all ran as she dove and landed on the ground. She growled and climbed a little before taking off. She laughed. "Run, my little prey! Run!"

They ran, then Lily tripped. "Lily!" She looked up as Bizarro Amanda cackled and dove for her. She screamed.

"Wind!" A powerful gust of wind blew and knocked Bizarro away. She tumbled and crashed, then stood up and hissed.

"You..."

Amanda stood there in front of Lily. "Go! hurry!" She got up and ran to join the others. Amanda held her sword and tried not to shake.

Bizarro grinned. "You look worse for wear...this should be easy. I'm much stronger now! Better, powerful, a damn monster! What makes you think that you can stop me?!"

"People are in danger...It's my job as a ninja to protect and save them!"

"Garbage" Bizarro Amanda jumped and dove for her. Amanda held up her sword to block, and they engaged in battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still trying to get up the building. The ninja and Ashylnn were hurrying as fast as they could, when there was a roar and black sludge started falling towards them.

"Look out!" Cole and Kim were hit.

"Cole!"

"Kim!"

Lloyd reached for them. "Guys! get up! come on!"

"W-We can't..." Kim stammered. "We've been hit..."

"G-Go without us...hurry!"

Sarah felt tears brim her eyes, but Zane urged her on. "Sarah..." The others kept moving.

It wasn't long before there was another roar, and more sludge came down. Jay saw it, then shoved Lloyd and Ashlynn out of the way. "Jay!"Lloyd reached for him ,but Jay stopped him.

"Don't! K-Keep going!"

"Don't look Lloyd!" Ashlynn urged him forward.

"By my calculations, with the amount of stairs left, only one or two of us can make it!" Zane stated.

"then lets try and beat those odds!" Sarah shouted.

They heard noises behind them and looked. Cole, Kim, and Jay were now dark, like how Nya was.

Sarah and Zane pulled out their swords. "We'll hold them off!"

"Go!" Kai, Lloyd and Ashlynn kept going.

* * *

The fight between Amanda and Bizarro Amanda still went on. The others were hiding around the corner of a building on the edge of the block. Joseph held the pipe in his hand tight. "We can't just stay here!"

"But there's nothing we can do! She's the wind ninja, she told us to run and-"

A figure flew through the air and landed hard on the road, not moving. Lily shrieked. Amanda was lying on the road, a very, _very_ deep wound was on her side and she was bleeding heavily...and not moving.

Bizarro Amanda cackled and flew to the side, so that Amanda was in between her and the others. "You see?! You can't stop me! You never have been! You can't protect them! You can't save anyone!"

Amanda didn't move...then very slowly started getting up. She gripped her sword and her side and faced her. she was stark white, blood dripping from her side in large amounts.

"N-N-No...I can save them...Somewhere...someone...always needs to be protected...and someone... _has_ to stand up and save them!"

Bizarro laughed. "You think that person is you?!"

"Y-Yes...It is..."

"No it isn't! You can't protect anyone!" Bizarro dove and stretched her claws towards her.

The wind kicked up and Amanda's hands glowed silver.

"...Yes, I can..."

There was an explosion of silver light. Bizarro was knocked back and tumbled on the road. she screeched and stood up, snarling...then it died. "N-No...it can't be..."

The others, blinded by the sudden explosion of light, looked up and gasped.

Amanda had changed. her hair was now a shining silver. Her whole arms glowed silver. In front of her was a shield with two open wings on them.

"I-It cant be...the Mark of Pheni...How?!"

Amanda opened her eyes and they were silver. She held up her hand towards the shield. **_"_** _The Phoenix always protects those in danger, and helps destroy the dark. No longer will you harm those in the shadows"_ The shield then turned into a bird. It was built like a peafowl, but the tail and head feathers were thicker, and curled at the end. It gave a cry, a mixture of a hawk and peacock, then flew at Bizarro.

She screeched and there was another blind of light. When it died down...Bizarro was gone. Nothing was there.

The others were speechless. "What in ninjago..."

The light from Amanda died, then she fell. They rushed over to her. "Oh no..." She was sill bleeding and now unconscious...she was dying...

* * *

Kai, Lloyd and Ashlynn moved up the stairs. They heard laughing and Nya was there in her sentry, ready to fire.

"...Ashlynn. Be sure to protect Lloyd!" Kai jumped onto Nya's sentry and grabbed her. "Stop this Nya!"

She growled and the sentry groaned. "Kai, its too heavy! Get off-!" It broke and they fell. "KAI!"

Metal shrapnel flew towards them. "Lloyd!" Ashlynn jumped in front of him and a sharp piece got her in her chest, by her ribs. she gasped and fell against the wall.

"Ashlynn!" Lloyd knelt by her. "No no, not again...not you two..." tears brimmed his eyes. "I can't loose you too..."

"L-Lloyd...look at me..." Ashlynn lifted his head and cupped his face. "You're the green ninja. You can do this"

"No, I can't! I can't do it alone! I need you guys! I...I need you Ashlynn..."

"I know...but to protect you..." They heard the voices of the other below. "And thats what i'll do...I'm going to protect you from the,=m, while you fight the Overlord..."

"What?! Ashlynn, you're hurt!"

"You are too. But look where you are...You're here. You're the green ninja Lloyd. You can do this" Ashlynn then kissed him deeply. Lloyd was frozen. They sat there for a second, then she pulled away. "Go. Defeat the Dark Lord"

Lloyd sat there, then nodded. He got up and limped towards the top. Ashlynn shakily stood up as the others rounded the corner. "Okay...lets do this..."

* * *

Lloyd made it to the top and got a close look at the Overlord. He looked ragged. His wings were torn, his skin was scaly and sharp spines rippled down his back. Lloyd pulled his ninja hood over his head.

"I have come here to fight you!"

 _ **"You're in no shape to fight! It's over! Evil wins!"**_

"A ninja never quits..."

The Overlord chuckled. _**"you don't even have a sword!"**_

"I don't need a sword..." Lloyd created a golden ball in his hands.

 _ **"then all I have to say is...goodbye"**_ The Overlord took a deep breath and breathed purple fire on Lloyd. Lloyd made a sphere of light to protect him ,but he was being pushed to the edge.

He felt his heart sink. Evil was winning...He lost...

 _"You're the green ninja Lloyd. You can do this"_ Ashlynn...Everyone who had sacrificed themselves so that he could be there. He wasn't going to quit...

He wasn't going to loose.

There was an explosion of gold light, and the sphere grew and hovered.

Down below, everyone saw it. Misako looked at Lloyd. "He has become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master"

"This...is the final battle"

Lloyd hovered in the air. His ninja gear was different, now solid gold. He looked at the Overlord. "I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master!"

 _ **"No!"**_ The Overlord swiped at Lloyd, but he blocked it. Lloyd blocked every attack, then oushed the Overlord off the building. There was a blinding gold light and Lloyd was sitting on an almost holographic golden dragon.

The Overlord growled. **_"You can't defeat me! Where there is light, there will always be shadow!"_**

"Unless my light...IS BRIGHT ENOUGH!" Lloyd launched at the Overlord and light started to swarm all around the Overlord. They tumbled through the sky, falling, then soaring up. "This ends now"

 _ **"YOU CAN"T DEFEAT ME!"**_ Smoke started to pour off the Overlord. He started to wrap himself around Lloyd, covering him in darkness. He cackled, then opened his jaws and slammed them down on Lloyd, basically eating him. However, a second went by and blinding light peaked through his fangs. _**"No...No! NOOOO!"**_

The darkness evaporated and light started to spread through out Ninjago. Everyone who was affected by the darkness...was returned to normal.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes to see the blue sky. "nnng..." He sat up, Jay next to him doing the same. "What..happened..."

There was a figure in front of them, then it started to move. They sat up...it was Nya! And she was okay!"

 _ **"Nya!"**_ They ran over and hugged her.

"You're back..."

Cole helped Zane up. "Come here you!" He hugged him.

"Brother"

"Cole!" Cole got off Zane, to be tackled to the ground from a hug form Sarah.

"Zane!" Kim hugged Zane and Zane hugged her back, but he had to lift her up a little.

"Kai!" Kai turned to see Amanda running towards him.

"Amanda!" He ran to her, then scooped her up and spun a little, hugging her tight. "We made it..."

The Ultra dragon landed and Wu, Misako and Julien got off. "We did it..."

Ashlynn came over, looking around frantically. "Where's Lloyd?"

They looked around..."Lloyd!" Amanda pointed above them.

He was on the golden dragon and flew down. He landed on the ground.

"Lloyd!" Ashlynn ran over and hugged him tightly, in which he returned the favor. "You did it!" She pulled back and smiled. "I knew you cou-mmph!" Lloyd pulled her close and kissed her. She was frozen stiff.

Sarah smirked and crossed her arms. "Its about time"

Lloyd pulled away and smirked and the bright red blush on her face. "I-i-i-i-...u-u-u-um..." Lloyd chuckled and let go, but held her hand.

Misako walked over. "You were brilliant son"

Wu nodded. "Because of you, Ninjago is saved. Because of you, there will be a tomorrow"

"Here here!"

Kai spoke up. "Speaking of which, if the Overlord decides to show his face again around here, we'll be ready"

Lloyd nodded...then his smiled disappeared. Misako went over to him. "We will all miss your father. Whats best is that we remember him..."

Ashlynn went stiff. "Wait...do you hear that?"

They heard a small rumble, then something behind them stood up from the wreckage. They limped over. "Lloyd..." And old man limped over. "What...happened?"

Misako gasped. "G-Garmadon?"

"Dad? Dad!" Lloyd broke into a run and hugged him.

Misako went over. "Every ounce of evil is...gone" Misako went over and hugged them both.

Wu smiled. Garmaodn looked around. "I-I feel...good. Its been so long"

"Good to have you back brother"

"Wu!" Garmadon went over to him. "Good to be back"

"Awww. How sweet"

Sarah looked up at the sky. "So...what now?"

"It was quite a ride"

"Do you think there will be others?"

Cole nodded. "I hope so. I like being a ninja. Its not like we can do much else"

Jay chuckled. "Speak for yourself! I'm looking forward to doing a little inventing, maybe some model building, dabble in poetry-"

Sarah laughed and put an arm around him. "Nothing has changed about you!"

"but we have come a long way" Kai stated. "And theres no reason we can't use what we know in our every day day lives. And who knows, we may have gotten the balance right today, but there's always tomorrow. There's no way of knowing whats around the corner. But as long as theres something worth fighting for, there's always a need for a ninja. And we'll be ready"

* * *

The city held a celebration, with the ninja at the center for saving the city. All night everyone celebrated. Laughter, dancing, music, food, everything and anything.

Sarah nudged Ashlynn with her elbow. "So...scoring with the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, huh?"Ashlynn blushed.

"Thats only if I approve" Amanda stated. "...And i do" that got a laugh out of everyone. Amanda smirked, then looked at her hands.

Kai noticed it. "whats up?"

"Something...happened...when I fought Bizarro..." They got everyone's attention.

"Wait, you fought Bizarro? I thought you go lost in with the stone warriors or were too sick to fight again"

"Almost. I...don't know what happened...but... _this..._ " Amanda held up both hands and concentrated. Slowly, her palms glowed silver and the shield with wings was summoned, but it faded quickly.

"okay...what was that?!" Sarah asked.

"I don't know...I blacked out for some reason, but your parents told me what happened..."

"It was odd" sarah's mom and dad came up. "Your hair glowed silver and you summoned the shield"

Joseph nodded. "The monster called it...The Mark of Pheni?"

Amanda froze. Wu came over. "what happened?"

"Amanda fought her evil self-"

"Are you sure thats what she said?!" Amanda questioned Lily and Joseph.

"Y-Yes, we heard her. She seemed just as shocked"

Amanda didn't move. "it...it can't be..."

"what? whats the mark of Pheni?"

This got Wu's attention. "Pheni? The mark of Pheni was a symbol of protection and magic, much like the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master"

"Amanda?" Kai put a hand on her shoulder. she was pale again. "Whats wrong?"

"Ph-Pheni...Pheni was...my mother's name..."

That caused an uproar. "Wait, your mother?"

"That was your mother?"

"She had magic, what?!"

"Hold on, hold on" Kai stopped them. "Amanda...Pheni was your mother?"

"Yes...Wu, did you know this?"

Wu was just as froze. "Wu?"

"I...I didn't stop to think that...there was a possibility..."

"A possibility...of what?"

"Amanda...Pheni was not...human. She had magic that allowed her to have the appearance of a human, but..."

"Sensei" Amanda stepped up to him. "What was my mother? Who am i?"

Wu sighed. "Amanda...you are only half human..."

"what?"

he nodded. "Amanda..your mother was a Phoenix...you are the sole daughter of Pheni...the Queen of the Phoenix's"

* * *

 **and done! Its over! And i'm happy with how it turned out!**

 **Now i'm gonna start planning on the next book, OR, or on the high school story, i don't know, we'll see. But i hope you enjoyed this book and look forward for more to come! Peace!**


End file.
